Reborn: Los 200 Juegos del Hambre
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: La Rebelión no acabó con el Capitolio y este, tras resurgir, retoma la tradición de los Juegos. Para la edición 200 de los mismos, la presidenta de Panem decide elegir a los mejores y más mortíferos tributos habidos hasta la fecha. Por el Distrito 12, solo dos jóvenes son aptas para entrar: Chrysta y Samantha, ambas ganadoras que deberán volver a la arena.
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

**Nota de las autoras: Normalmente suelo poner estas aclaraciones al final de cada capítulo, pero teniendo en cuenta que este fic es algo peculiar, he decidido colocar esta nota al principio del mismo. He de decir que este fic es escrito por dos personas, The Secret Girl y yo; motivadas por el hecho de que queríamos que nuestros dos personajes, Chrysta y Samantha, se encontraran en unos Juegos alguna vez. Para poder conseguirlo, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad entre ambas, hemos tenido que recurrir a un Panem donde la Rebelión no tuvo el triunfo esperado y donde se siguen celebrando Juegos del Hambre cada año.**

* * *

Las brumas matinales no se habían despejado del todo sobre las altas siluetas de los elegantes edificios del Capitolio, como si unas manos fantasmales se hubieran aferrado a los edificios de la ciudad. Por las calles había una febril laboriosidad, los habitantes de aquel lugar se movían con la prisa de alguien que ha de atender miles de compromisos banales, pero dicho movimiento brillaba por su ausencia en la sede de los Juegos del Hambre, donde en una sala en penumbra, en torno a una alargada mesa, los miembros del Gobierno de Panem se habían sentado junto con los Vigilantes de los Juegos, examinando con ojo crítico miles y miles de posibilidades para los próximos Juegos que se iban a celebrar. A la cabecera de la mesa se sentaba Aphrodite Murray, una mujer de cabello azulado, piel decolorada hasta ser de un blanco enfermizo y ojos muy maquillados, que observaba a los congregados con sus finas cejas fruncidas. No muy lejos de ella, Rómulus, un hombre de pelo cano y ojos fríos, el Vigilante Jefe, pasaba un holograma tras otro, haciendo que las imágenes iluminaran el centro de la mesa.

―Como ya sabréis, este año se celebra la edición duocentésima de los Juegos del Hambr―e la voz cascada del hombre resonó en la estancia, atrayendo la atención de los congregados ―En primer lugar, quisiera darle la enhorabuena al gobierno que sigue permitiendo que dicha tradición siga celebrándose.

Un aplauso quedo se elevó sobre las cabezas de los asistentes, mientras que los adulados realizaban un sencillo gesto de reconocimiento, gesto en el que Aphrodite no participó, pues se limitó a clavar sus oscuros iris en el hombre que intentaba dar la ponencia.

―Como bien nuestra amada presidenta me ha indicado con anterioridad ―continuó ―Estos Juegos han de ser uno de los mayores eventos que hayan sido vistos en todo nuestro gran país, como un recordatorio de que, a pesar de la Rebelión pasada y de que durante varios años el gobierno capitoliano fuera derrotado, este ha vuelto a resurgir de sus cenizas.

Un nuevo aplauso recorrió la sala, mientras que el orador se sentaba. Justo al tomar asiento, una vigilante sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa, se puso en pie.

―Como bien el señor Field ha señalado, estos Juegos han de ser un verdadero acontecimiento, han de crear una impresión en todos los espectadores que jamás se pudiera olvidar. Es cierto que poco a poco, con el paso de los años, hemos ido cambiando un poco la dinámica de los mismos, alejándolos de la primitiva competición inicial para convertirlos más que en una lucha por la supervivencia, en una verdadera batalla entre sus participantes. Y ahora deberíamos darle un nuevo giro, un nuevo enfoque, para cincelar en toda nuestra nación que por mucho que hayamos sido derrocados, siempre hemos resultado más fuertes que los distritos.

La multitud asintió en reconocimiento mientras que la mujer tomaba asiento. Fue en ese momento cuando uno de los consejeros del gobierno, un hombre entrado en carnes y con una brillante calva, se levantó de su asiento.

―Hasta ahora, nuestros Vigilantes parecen decididos a hacer de esta edición la más inolvidable de todas ―proclamó ―Y yo personalmente creo que eso no solo se basa en el diseño del estadio o en la distribución de trampas; no voy a negar que han hecho un gran trabajo, pero un tablero sin buenas fichas, no es más que simple madera. Lo que yo propongo, es que en esta edición no solo tengamos el más mortífero de los estadios, sino que también enviemos a él a los más mortíferos tributos.

Un murmullo tenso recorrió la sala, mientras que la presidenta fruncía el ceño. Parecía algo desconcertada, pero si se miraba con atención, podía verse como bajo su aspecto impasible maquinaba algo, tramaba un nuevo plan.

―¿Los mejores tributos? ―inquirió un Vigilante ―¿Acaso propones que vayamos a los distritos y obliguemos a los chicos en edad elegible a hacer una exhibición?

―¡Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo! ―la Vigilante que habló antes, metió baza ―En los distritos profesionales no tendríamos problemas, pero en los demás no encontraremos a nadie que cumpliera ese requisito. ¡Pensad en el 12, por ejemplo, apenas si ha tenido ganadores! Sus tributos nunca han sabido manejar un arma.

―En eso te equivocas ―un consejero decrépito aprovechó para hablar ―A pesar de mi edad soy demasiado joven para haberlo visto, pero mi abuelo me habló de una ganadora de ese distrito que era una profesional.

―Tampoco hay que irse tan lejos ―señaló un Vigilante ―No olvides que cuando los Juegos se reanudaron después de la Rebelión, el 12 dio otra ganadora.

―Sea lo que sea, esas fueron excepciones ―la aludida negó con la cabeza ―No las vamos a encontrar otra vez.

―¿Y quien ha hablado de tener que elegir tributos en los distritos? ―inquirió una voz fría. El silencio se impuso de inmediato, mientras que cada cabeza se giraba hacia Aphrodite, que se había alzado de su silla ―Queremos a los mejores tributos de todos los tiempos, ¿no es así? Y podemos conseguirlos sin molestarnos en dejar el Capitolio...

Tomó asiento nuevamente, sacó un extraño dispositivo de la manga de su oscuro vestido y tecleó en él una secuencia, que hizo que la imagen del estadio que había venido presidiendo la mesa, se cambiara por una extraña lista de letras y números -Desde siempre, Panem ha mantenido un registro con muestras de sangre de cada uno de sus habitantes, sobre todo si son personas con cierto renombre, como un ganador de los Juegos, o un tributo. Poseemos un buen instrumental técnico en nuestros laboratorios, y con dichas muestras de sangre podríamos tener a los veinticuatro mejores participantes para estos Juegos.

―¿Está sugiriendo...? ―comenzó a preguntar Rómulus, algo tenso.

―Estoy sugiriendo que este año vamos a organizar estos Juegos con los mejores tributos habidos hasta la fecha ―sentenció la presidenta.

* * *

Varios pisos bajo tierra se extendía por debajo de la sede central de los Juegos un laboratorio donde los genetistas solían trabajar en el desarrollo de mutos. Sin embargo, aquel día estos se hallaban superados en número por varios Vigilantes, que en esos momentos pasaban las fichas de identificación de los numerosos tributos habidos hasta la fecha en las múltiples ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre. Ya habían sido seleccionados los candidatos para todos los distritos, un chico y una chica, no necesariamente ganadores, pero sí buenos contrincantes. Pero a la hora de escoger los tributos representativos del 12 habían tenido un problema: solo eran cinco los ganadores del mismo, justamente los que habían sido más notables, pero tres de ellos, entre los que se encontraban los dos únicos varones, estaban demasiado ligados a la Rebelión como para tratar de meterlos nuevamente en la arena. No era buena idea volver a emplear como tributos a aquellos que en un pasado se rebelaron.

―Esto no tiene solución alguna ―bufó Rómulus mientras que, exasperado, pulsó una sección de la pantalla, haciendo que la tarjeta de un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules dejara paso a la de una chica de cabellos pajizos y piel tostada ―No tenemos candidatos aptos para el tributo masculino del 12.

Volvió a pulsar la misma sección, haciendo que todas las fichas de los ganadores del distrito minero volvieran al inicio, apareciendo ahora la imagen de una muchacha de pelo oscuro y aspecto feroz. Venus, una Vigilante que trabajaba como tal por primera vez, miró el rostro de la tarjeta con curiosidad.

―¿Quién es ella?― preguntó ―No es Katniss Everdeen, ¿verdad?

―Se llamaba Chrysta Clearwater ―leyó el Vigilante ―Fue la primera ganadora del Distrito 12, participó en los Segundos Juegos, se la consideró como la primera profesional del distrito. Es la única candidata apta, además de esta otra ―volvió a pasar las fichas, hasta que la chica de pelo rubio volvió a aparecer ―Samantha Thor, ganadora de los Septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre. Parecía poca cosa, pero demostró ser algo más que una simple niña. Ambas serían buenas tributos, ¿pero a cual deberíamos mandar?

―Si me permite la sugerencia ―señaló la chica ―he visto como se quejaba de que el Distrito 12 no ha tenido ningún tributo reseñable salvo sus cinco ganadores, y luego se ha quejado de que tres de ellos eran poco aptos para ser clonados, por su relación con la Rebelión, lo que eso reduce a los candidatos a dos: estas chicas. Ya hemos cambiado bastante los Juegos desde su concepción... no creo que pase nada por que los cambiemos algo más.

―¿Estás sugiriendo que Chrysta Clearwater y Samantha Thor sean las tributos del Distrito 12?

―¿Por qué no?― la Vigilante apartó a un lado a Rómulus y tecleó algo en un teclado táctil, haciendo que ante sus ojos aparecieran dos resúmenes de diferentes Juegos: los Segundos y los Septuagésimo sextos ―Ambas chicas son muy similares ―musitó ―Mismo instinto, táctica similar... solo difieren en el uso de las armas. Básicamente podrían ser dos caras de una misma moneda.

Rómulus observó las dos imágenes que lo contemplaban con ojos huecos desde la pantalla. De una a otra había casi ochenta años de diferencia, pero las palabras de su empleada no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Buscaban a los mejores tributos, y ellas dos eran las únicas candidatas a ese puesto en el distrito minero.

―Está bien ―suspiró ―Busca sus muestras y mándalas a clonar; son las únicas que nos quedan ara completar a los veinticuatro de este año.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este proyecto, porque a nosotras nos hace especial ilusión. Y como tal, pedimos que ya que os habéis tomado la molestia de leer, nos dejéis un Review.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**PRIMERA PARTE: GANADORA DE LOS JUEGOS**

El sólido silencio que se había acomodado en el laboratorio del sótano de la sede de los Juegos, se vio interrumpido por el incesante taconeo perteneciente a las plataformas color ceniza de la presidenta Aphrodite, como no, acompañada por cinco de los agentes del Capitolio. Ella se mostraba bastante alterada, jugaba con el anillo de plata acomodado delicadamente en su dedo índice seguidas veces, algo importante iba a suceder… Hoy sería el día en el que traerían de vuelta a dos de las tributos más letales que ha habido en los Juegos del Hambre; Chrysta Clearwater y Samantha Thor, ambas del Distrito 12 y ambas ganadoras. En la segunda edición de los Juegos, Chrysta Clearwater se hizo con la corona de ganadora, demostró su frialdad en la arena, asesinando despiadadamente a todo enemigo que se le pusiera por delante. Eso ocurrió al principio de los Juegos, pero cuando realmente mostró su verdadera naturaleza, fue al vengar la muerte de sus aliados en la arena. Fue tal el espectáculo que ofreció que por ello hoy será traída de vuelta. El distrito minero tuvo de nuevo a su ganadora en la septuagésima séptima edición de los Juegos, en esta ocasión Samantha Thor se alzó con la victoria, siendo la tributo más mortífera de su promoción, a la temprana edad de quince años, se atribuyó varios asesinatos. Al finalizar los Juegos, Samantha comenzó una segunda rebelión con la que consiguió una guerra entre el Capitolio y los Monicans, los rebeldes que no aceptaban las normas del antiguo presidente de Panem. Por ello, al año siguiente, fue condenada a volver a la arena, donde obtuvo una segunda victoria, aunque no conocía el precio de su hazaña, el asesinato de su hermano pequeño, Trevor.

La presidenta Aphrodite llegó hasta la cúspide del laboratorio, en donde los científicos trabajaban para lograr clonar a las ganadoras del distrito minero con una muestra de sangre que se almacenaba de una y otra.

―Está todo listo, presidenta Aphrodite― afirmaba uno de los científicos que comparaba las muestras de sangre con las copias del ADN.

―Entonces no sé a qué estáis esperando. ¡Vamos! Aprisa. No hay tiempo que perder. ― ordenó ella inquieta.

La masa de científicos y agentes se dirigían a una sala completamente aislada del laboratorio, para llegar a ella tenían que seguir el camino de un largo pasillo oscuro y frío, aunque impecable. El eco de las pisadas retumbaba por las paredes de aquel pasillo subterráneo. Todos añadían conclusiones y demás opiniones con respecto a lo que se iba a hacer, y todos coincidían en que era una locura, no sabían cómo reaccionarían las dos chicas al ser traídas de vuelta a un futuro que jamás soñaron, les daba miedo que se volviesen en contra de ellos, ya que conocían la historia de Samantha Thor y de Chrysta Clearwater.

―Presidenta Murray, se lo imploro, estamos a punto de cometer una locura. Cesemos en el intento de traerlas de vuelta. ―musitó uno de los científicos, con un ademán nervioso.

―Acaso sabe usted la audiencia que reuniremos. ¡Jamás se habrá ofrecido un espectáculo mejor! Nunca nadie habrá hecho nada igual, estamos a punto tocar el cielo y usted quiere cortarme las alas. Hágame un favor y manténgase en silencio. ― Añadió la presidenta apartando a aquel científico de escaso cabello canoso y del tamaño de un botijo. Aquel hombre era consciente de que los actos de la presidenta Aphrodite tendrían consecuencias inesperadas, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

El interminable pasillo llegó a su fin. Todos se encontraban frente a una puerta de máxima seguridad, que sólo uno de los agentes podía abrir con una tarjeta de acceso y el código correcto que había que introducir. El agente se acercó a la gran puerta y se descolgó del bolsillo de su camiseta la tarjeta de acceso, acto continuo la pasó por el detector, luego tecleó la serie de números correcta y la puerta comenzó a abrirse desde el centro. Una especie de humo gélido se abrió paso por los tobillos de todos los presentes.

Lo primero que se observaba en la sala eran dos grandes cápsulas repletas de un líquido avivado hasta arriba, en ella se encontraban dos hermosos cuerpos de unas jovencitas con una apariencia apacible. La primera de ellas era de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, tan grises que parecían las nubes cargadas del agua de la lluvia. Su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba en un perfecto estado, exactamente igual al de la verdadera Chrysta Clearwater. Ella colocaba estratégicamente sus manos ocultando sus senos y su sexo, en la misma posición se encontraba la chica de la otra esfera, una chica con el cabello largo y rubio, no se podía apreciar el color de sus ojos ya que permanecía en estado de sueño aún, pero la auténtica poseía los ojos de un color verde claro, unos ojos hipnotizantes que atraían a cualquiera que ella desease. Ella era Samantha Thor.

―Bien, veo que la ganadora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre se encuentra despierta― dijo alegremente la presidenta Murray, casi parecía danzar por los pasos que daba nerviosa de un lugar a otro. ―Dejémosla descansar, aún no está preparada para salir al mundo exterior, debe de permanecer en la cápsula hasta que le hagamos las pruebas correspondientes. ¿Por qué no ha despertado la otra? ― preguntó con exageradas muecas en su rostro.

―Aún no se le han programado todas sus habilidades. Al haber participado dos veces en los Juegos, nos conlleva algo de más trabajo, pero estará lista en breve. ― contestó una científica de mediana edad.

Ambas tienen que despertar, porque los Ducentésimos Juegos del Hambre han de comenzar.

* * *

_**Chrysta Clearwater**_

Me sentía extraña vacía, como si no fuera más que un globo desinflado. ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? Ante mis ojos bailan unas manchas extrañas, que poco a poco se van aclarando para dejar paso a un páramo helado, cubierto de nieve, el cual me resulta extrañamente familiar, como si fuera un sitio visitado en sueños y que hubiera olvidado hasta hoy. Es un sitio extraño, mire a donde mire hay personas que permanecen de pie en unas extrañas placas; todos con las mismas ropas, y mirando hacia una dirección concreta. No puedo evitar la curiosidad y me giro en esa dirección, para ver un extraño cuerno dorado, rodeado de objetos tan dispares como armas, provisiones o mantas. ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? ¿Por qué querrían esos chicos coger algo de ese cuerno?

Parecen estar esperando algo, algunos tienen aspecto preocupado, otros parecen decididos a salir corriendo a la primera de cambio.

Me llama la atención una chica de piel olivácea y pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, que parece estar deseando salir hacia aquel lugar. Tiene los ojos grises, y su mirada es fría, casi calculadora. ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué siento que la conozco?

De repente suena un gong, y todos los chicos se precipitan fuera de sus plataformas como locos, corriendo en una u otra dirección. Aquella chica corre en dirección al cuerno, parece casi volar sobre el hielo mientras se dirige a su objetivo; apenas si pierde tiempo cuando llega, pues se abalanza prácticamente sobre un arco, para luego hacerse con todos los cuchillos que atrapa. ¿Qué va a hacer? Observo con curiosidad como sale corriendo de la boca de la estructura dorada, y cruza un par de palabras con unos chicos que se acercan a ella.

―¡Dividíos el trabajo! ― gritó uno de los chicos ―¡Marphil, Silk, encargaos de los suministros! ¡Sand, Valkyrie, conseguid los medicamentos y los objetos de acampada! ¡Daph, Chrysta y yo mataremos a todo el que se nos cruce!

Chrysta. No sé por qué, pero de repente soy consciente de que esa chica, la de los ojos grises, responde a ese nombre. ¿Pero qué ha de hacer? ¿Matar? ¿Por qué? Basta con mirarle el rostro para saber que está dispuesta a asesinar a algunos de los chicos que corren por el páramo, pero desconozco el motivo. Sostiene uno de sus cuchillos y lo lanza contra un chico, haciendo que este se desplome. ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

La escena cambia, y los cuerpos que hay a mi alrededor desaparecen. Me encuentro en otro lugar, una especie de lago medio congelado, a cuyas orillas hay dos chicos acampados. Reconozco a la chica, es esa tal Chrysta, aunque ahora parece mucho más desmejorada que antes; tiene la cara muy sucia y chupada, y bajo sus ojos asoman unas marcadas ojeras; además presenta numerosos cortes en el rostro. Junto a ella hay un chico de pelo castaño, con un vendaje precario sobre un ojo, que parece estar diciéndole algo. ¿Quién será? ¿Y por qué a él no lo mata?

De buenas a primeras, aparece una chica de piel oscura y espeso cabello negro, que clava sus ojos en Chrysta y le lanza un cuchillo. Chillo al ver como la hoja del mismo se clava en su espalda, y ella parece también sorprendida, girándose para ver a su atacante. Esta alzaba otro cuchillo contra ella, pero en un instante, su compañero se abalanzó sobre la misma, recibiendo el impacto del arma en su pecho. Chrysta parecía desorientada mientras miraba como este caía al suelo, susurrándole algo que no entendí, pero que ella sí escuchó, pues vi como asentía, sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón y atravesaba la garganta de su atacante con el mismo, con un lanzamiento limpio.

Pero no pareció regodearse en su victoria, como hiciera antes, sino que corrió a sujetar al chico, que parecía estar agonizando. Ambos susurraron palabras que no alcancé a oír, pero en un momento dado vi sorprendida como ella lo besaba, para acto seguido sonar el sonido de un cañón, que fue seguido de inmediato por una voz incorpórea que parecía resonar por todo el lugar:

―¡Damas y caballeros, os presento a la vencedora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Chrysta Clearwater, la tributo del Distrito 12!

No entendía nada. ¿Juegos del Hambre? ¿Distrito 12? ¿Tributo? Parecía como si todo aquello fuera una especie de juego, aunque no entendía la finalidad, ni tampoco el motivo del mismo. ¿Se mataban unos a otros para poder ganar?

Todo volvió a oscurecerse, pero dicha oscuridad era algo... extraña. Las imágenes vistas se iban mezclando poco a poco, pero ahora las estaba viendo como si yo fuera esa chica. ¿Qué era eso? Los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué luchaba? Porque tenía que vivir. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Porque quise. ¿Cómo? Me había presentado voluntaria. ¿Qué me motivó a ello? Quería que recordaran a mi hermano Nicholas, que murió en los Días Oscuros. ¿Mataría para ganar? Por supuesto. ¿Sabía hacerlo? Para algo había entrenado.

Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos de golpe, mirando extrañada como mi cuerpo flotaba en una extraña cápsula, rodeada de líquido. Pude verme reflejada en el material que me envolvía, una chica de piel olivácea, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos grises. Conocía ese rostro, lo conocía...

Moví levemente la cabeza, mientras que apretaba mis manos en puños. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de los Juegos? Había ganado, sí, eso lo recordaba. ¿Quién era yo? _¿¡Quién era yo!?_ Mis labios pronunciaron la respuesta antes de tiempo.

―Soy Chrysta Clearwater― mi voz sonó dura, fría, afilada como un cuchillo ―¡Y pienso vengar la muerte de Jack!

* * *

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Hemos de decir que tanto The Secret Girl como yo estamos muy satisfechas de la acogida que de momento está teniendo este fic. Sabemos que es un tanto particular, pero como ya mencionamos, tuvimos que aferrarnos a esta trama tan "extraña" para hacer realista el hecho de que dos personas que vivieron con ochenta años de diferencia se conocieran. Aprovecho para decir, de parte de The Secret Girl, que sería conveniente que antes de leer este fic os leyérais tanto el suyo (Los Juegos del Hambre) como el mío, puesto que ayudaría conocer las historias de ambas chicas antes de seguir leyendo.**

**Como también habréis visto, en este fic se van a tener que usar los POV, pues al escribirlo dos personas que para más inri estamos acostumbradas a narrar en primera persona, es normal que tengamos que alternar los puntos de vista de ambos personajes. No es que sea muy fan de los POV, y siempre me abstengo de usarlos, pero me temo que aquí no nos ha quedado otro remedio.**

**Y ahora las respuestas a los Reviews: alefinnie, muchas gracias por haberte interesado en este fic. Sabemos que la idea puede parecer un tanto alocada, pero desde luego original es, y bastante.**

**Munloka****, me alegra verte por estos lares XD. Agradecemos tu comentario, y esperamos poder seguir manteniendo la originalidad de la idea.**

**Y a todos esos lectores anónimos que nos leéis y no comentáis, os decimos: ¡el botón de Review no muerde!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Samantha**

Un constante tamborileo retumbaba dentro de mí, me hacía vibrar, flotar. Me hacía sentir que existía fuera de mi cuerpo, y que dentro de él ya no había nada… Un repentino escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de mi ser, pero se notaba demasiado real para ser un simple escalofrío. Entonces varias imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en mi mente como si de una película se tratase, pero de manera desordenada y molesta, todo era bastante confuso, no comprendía lo que estaba viendo, todo estaba demasiado claro, demasiada luz era la que estaba consiguiendo aturdirme, pero pronto amainó aquella luz cegadora para dejar que aquella proyección tomase forma. Una joven de buen tipo y de cabello claro era a la que se estaba enfocando, una chica que apenas podía tener 14 o 15 años, parecía asustada, no apartaba la vista de un punto en concreto el cual me resultaba imposible ver hasta que de pronto la imagen de aquella chica se esfumó para dejar paso al plano de un bonito bosque cuyo centro se halla ocupado por una extraña cúpula afilada y plateada, varias mochilas y paquetes se encuentran en la extraña base… pero también hay armas, ¿por qué alguien pondría armas ahí? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Todo esto comenzaba a liarme. Un fuerte cañonazo sonó, el cual yo pude sentir, lo noté como si hubiese explotado enfrente de mí. Cuando se dio aquel cañón, bastante gente comenzó a correr hasta la base plateada, incluida aquella chica rubia, que de hecho era la que más ventaja parecía tener sobre los demás, fue la primera en llegar a la base. Lo primero que hizo fue atribuirse un arco plateado y las flechas. ¿Para qué querría una niña tan inocente un arma tan mortífera? No lo comprendo. Esa chica salió disparada después de coger una mochila, pero no se marchó sola, una mujer de cabello rojo cual llamas del fuego la perseguía, ambas se adentraron en los interiores de aquel bosque que parecía una trampa mortal. Las chicas continuaban corriendo por el bosque, la pelirroja se sacó un… ¿cuchillo? Sí, sí, sacó un cuchillo de un lote lleno de muchísimos más iguales a ese que extrajo, luego comenzó a lanzárselos. La chica rubia empezó a ocultarse entre los árboles, con eso conseguía que los afilados cuchillos se clavasen en la corteza de los mismos. Llegaba un momento en el que casi sentía la velocidad de aquella niña en mis piernas, podía notar la adrenalina correr por mis venas. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? En cuanto la chica rubia se da la vuelta, uno de los cuchillos le roza el pómulo lo suficientemente cerca como para que caiga al suelo rodando colina abajo. Comencé a notar cada uno de los golpes que la pobre mujer se daba; el rasgazo del cuchillo, los golpes contra el suelo. Lo notaba todo.

Cuando la asustada chica dejó de rodar, de esa escena se pasó rápidamente a la de una extraña montaña compuesta por rocas, ¿hace un segundo no era todo un bosque? La imagen que divisaba entonces era la de la misma chica, pero ya no parecía tan asustada, en ese momento se encontraba luchando con otra chica… ésta tenía el cabello de un precioso color azul metálico, era de color y parecía bastante agresiva, aunque en seguida dejó de parecer peligrosa, esa apariencia desapareció en cuanto la otra chica le atraviesa el pecho con una flecha del arco, la contrincante de la chica de cabello largo y rubio cae desde bastante altura muy bruscamente contra el suelo. La asesina levanta la cabeza victoriosa, aunque impresionada por lo que acaba de hacer. Cuando me fijo en sus verdes ojos me extraño bastante, nunca había visto un verde así, era bastante extraño, muy claro. Tras aquella escena pasé a otro momento algo más grotesco; observé un cuerpo chamuscado, la sangre goteaba sin parar y la piel comenzaba a caerse a trozos. Me centré un poco más en algo que me llamaba bastante la atención, el cadáver tenía algo tallado en el centro en el abdomen, bastante cerca del pecho, había un mensaje escrito, pero no me fijé en el mensaje, más bien le presté atención a lo último que ponía: "La Chica Secreta"… Esa… esa Chica Secreta… ¿De qué me suena? Me resultaba inexplicablemente familiar ese término, parece que lo he oído antes, pero no recuerdo cuando.

Imágenes en completo desorden empezaron a ir pasando a velocidad fulminante, apenas reconocía si eran personas o simples manchas. Todo se detuvo en la impecable imagen de un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro en punta, tenía una preciosa sonrisa, la misma de un ángel. Sus tiernos ojos parecían estarme mirando fijamente, me sonaban demasiado, como si los conociese de toda la vida.

─¡Los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Distrito 12! ¡Samantha Thor, ganadora de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Bombardeo de Panem! ¡Distrito 12 destruido! ¡Tributos de los Juegos!... ─Fue todo lo que comencé a escuchar de pronto, acompañado de algunas que otras imágenes… Es cuando decido abrir los ojos. Todo lo que había estado viendo había desaparecido y ahora solo puedo ver machones tratando de simular el cuerpo de unos hombres con bata blanca. No puedo evitar aterrorizarme al verme atrapada en una rara cápsula llena de algo parecido al agua, lo único que me permite respirar es una extraña máscara que va conectada a una bomba del exterior de la cápsula. Intento golpear la celda en la que me encuentro, pero el agua me ralentiza e impactar con fuerza resulta imposible. Cuando consigo relajarme un mínimo es cuando me veo reflejada en el cristal de dicha cápsula, reconozco esos ojos, esa mirada fría, ese color verde… Son los de la asesina… Lo que quiere decir que la asesina… Esa tal Samantha Thor… Soy yo.

* * *

**Chrysta**

Mis piernas temblaban un poco mientras que un chico vestido de blanco y con aspecto sumiso me da los últimos retoques a las prendas que me han dado para tapar mi desnudez inicial: una camiseta negra de manga corta con franjas grises y rojas en los hombros, con el número 12 a mi espalda; pantalones negros y unas robustas botas en el mismo color. Habían recogido mi rebelde pelo en una cola de caballo, y de reojo, en un vidrio presente en la pared, podía ver mi imagen con suma claridad, siendo dicha visión la que me alteraba hasta tal punto: era como haber vuelto al pasado, a mis días de tributo, pues era el uniforme que me dieron cuando hube de entrenar en el Centro de Entrenamiento, en el Capitolio.

Si había de ser sincera, no entendía el motivo por el cual me habían entregado dichas prendas. ¿Acaso iba a volver a la arena? No, no podía ser, era una vencedora, y una regla de oro de los Juegos del Hambre es que una vez que ganas, te eximen de la cosecha, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero estaba tan confusa, que no podía poner en pie si a lo mejor Ice, el presidente de Panem, había revocado dicha norma para que yo volviera a participar en los Juegos, a fin de cuentas no habíamos llegado a celebrar los Terceros.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos. Recordaba haber venido al Capitolio por la Gira de la Victoria, haberme entrevistado con Ice por demostrar mis inclinaciones rebeldes... y abrir los ojos en aquel tanque de agua. Era como si hubiera habido una laguna entre lo que pasó esos días y lo que me estaba pasando ahora.

—Veo que ya vuelve a parecer usted, señorita Clearwater, o al menos a la imagen que tenía de su persona.

Una voz sibilina, excesivamente empalagosa, me hizo girarme sobre mis talones, para encontrarme con un hombre de pelo cano y fríos ojos que me miraba con cierto... ¿recelo?. Vestía la clásica túnica violeta de los Vigilantes, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto durante mis días como tributo para los Segundos Juegos. ¿Acaso sería una nueva incorporación?

—¿Quién es usted?— inquirí cruzándome de brazos, mientras que instintivamente daba un paso atrás. A lo largo de mis días en la arena había aprendido a mantener cierta distancia de ese colectivo de la sociedad, pues no olvidaba que habían sido los causantes de que casi muriera de hambre o devorada por un ejército de cuervos mutados —¿Y qué hago aquí, de esta guisa? Se supone que estas prendas son para los tributos, y yo ya no soy tal cosa.

—Calma, jovencita— la voz del hombre sonó divertida mientras que me sujetaba por un brazo con unas manos que parecían tenazas de acero, para luego echar a andar, escoltándome fuera de aquella sala por un largo pasillo de tonos muy oscuros que parecía conducir a ninguna parte-Guárdate las preguntas para luego, ahora tienes algunas tareas que realizar.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era como si una parte importante de mis recuerdos se hubiera evaporado, pero no podía concebir una idea que hubiera motivado a tal cosa. ¿Por qué no recordaba como había llegado a aquel tanque? ¿Por qué mis recuerdos se cortaban de un modo tan brusco? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

El familiar tacto de las prendas que llevaba me hacía estar alerta mientras que sacudía mi brazo para liberarme de los dedos de mi escolta, para seguir su paso ágil con cierto recelo. ¿A dónde me iban a llevar?

Mi inesperado guía se detuvo cuando hubimos andado unos cuantos metros, justo delante de una pared de color gris donde solo había una especie de teclado instalado en la misma. Pulsó un código que no llegué a ver, y luego me hizo entrar en la estancia que se pudo ver cuando la pared se reveló como una puerta camuflada.

Mis ojos se abrieron casi de forma instintiva cuando pude ver el familiar gimnasio donde los tributos nos preparábamos durante tres días para la arena. Casi podía ver a mis antiguos aliados o conocidos entrenando en aquellos puestos que recordaba con suma precisión...

—Lo reconoces, ¿verdad? — me preguntó aquel tipo, una pregunta algo extraña.

—¿Cómo no iba a reconocerlo? He estado aquí hace menos de un año— respondí con frialdad —No sé porque cree que tengo memoria de pez, creo que eso se le debería aplicar a otras personas.

Me sorprendió que no se irritara por mis palabras, sino que se limitara a soltar una estruendosa carcajada, mientras que me empujaba en dirección a una extraña mesa que había situada en mitad de la estancia, una mesa que no había visto en mis anteriores visitas a este gimnasio. Allí, sobre la misma, se encontraban un cuchillo, un arco, una lanza y un hacha, todas iguales a las que dejaron en la Cornucopia durante los Juegos. No muy lejos de la misma, se encontraban congregados los demás Vigilantes, con sus túnicas violetas de rigor. Examiné sus rostros, pero ninguno se correspondía con los que el año pasado me evaluaron. ¿Acaso habían cambiado por completo a toda la plantilla? Ni idea.

—Venga aquí, señorita— el hombre me indicó la mesa con un gesto de la mano, abarcando luego las diferentes armas —Creo ser consciente de que has tenido la ocasión de manejar al menos tres de estas cuatro armas, ¿me equivoco?

—En realidad solo manejo dos de ellas— repuse algo arisca. Y era cierto, pues era demasiado débil para usar una lanza con habilidad, y las hachas no eran precisamente mi fuerte, aunque había visto como Silk, mi aliada del Distrito 1, era capaz de cortar la mano de un tributo con una de ellas. Sabía usar un arco, cierto; de hecho en la Cornucopia fue la primera arma que cogí, pero mis armas por excelencia eran los cuchillos; con los mismos había matado a casi todos los tributos a los que asesiné.

—No viene al caso las que manejes, al menos de momento— fue la respuesta —Quiero que califiques estas armas de mayor a menor peligro.

—¿Y qué se supone que consigo con eso?— le espeté, cruzándome de brazos —¿Se piensa que tengo ganas de pasarme el día haciendo tonterías de este calibre? No voy a hacerlo, además, ya no estoy bajo su jurisdicción.

—¿Está segura, señorita Clearwater?— una mujer alzó una ceja en mi dirección, mientras que señalaba la mesa —Veo que lo que se decía sobre su carácter era cierto, pero no tenemos ganas de soportar las bravatas de una chica de dieciocho años, así que haga lo que le hemos pedido de una vez o le aseguro que en el futuro lo va a pagar.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué iban a hacerme por no seleccionar las armas? No podían hacerme nada, no tenía familiares en edad tributable, y mis padres vivían a salvo en mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores... pero no olvidaba como aquellas personas eran las mismas que cada año arrojaban mutos a un grupo de chicos que debían luchar por su vida. Si podían hacer eso, seguro que podían hacerme cualquier cosa...

Observé las armas. ¿Cuál era la más peligrosa? Mis dedos acariciaron el cuchillo, mientras recordaba como uno muy similar acabó con la vida de Jack Wood, mi compañero de distrito en la arena. Yo misma estuve a punto de morir por uno de ellos; además se cobraron a casi todas mis víctimas. Sí, definitivamente el cuchillo era la más peligrosa de todas, de modo que lo coloqué a un lado. A continuación, mis manos se hicieron con el arco; un arma de larga distancia como aquella también había sido mortífera en los Juegos. El hacha fue la siguiente que seleccioné, recordando los ataques de Silk con dichas armas; dejando la lanza, esa arma engorrosa a mi parecer, en el último lugar. Cuando alcé los ojos, los Vigilantes parecían satisfechos con mi decisión.

—Se ve que su pensamiento es correcto— masculló uno de ellos, de forma audible —Por lo que sabemos, ha razonado del mismo modo.

—Veamos como le va la parte física— respondió alguien.

El hombre que me había conducido se acercó a mi nuevamente, alejándome de la mesa y acercándome a la galería de tiro, donde en diferentes vitrinas se encontraban varios cuchillos y un arco con un carcaj repleto de flechas. Tomó tres cuchillos y el arco con su carcaj, y me los tendió con un gesto algo extraño.

—Tíralos— dijo escuetamente.

Me colgué el carcaj a la espalda, como en los viejos tiempos; enganché el arco al mismo y sujeté dos cuchillos en mi mano izquierda y uno en mi derecha. Había realizado este ejercicio con anterioridad, y sabía lo que iba a pasar. Vi con cierta nostalgia como los paneles con siluetas humanas se alineaban, tomé aliento y esperé a que se iluminara la primera silueta.

El panel más alejado a mi izquierda fue el primero en brillar; y contra este lancé el cuchillo con un gesto maquinal, acostumbrado. El arma no tardó en clavarse en la diana del centro del pecho de la figura, pero no me paré a fijarme, pues ya me encontraba lanzando contra una situada por el centro, para rematar acertando a una situada un poco a mi derecha. Me sentía bien realizando aquel ejercicio, pues aunque me odiaba por lo que hice en la arena, era una persona amante de la acción, y poder ejercitarme de tal modo me hacía mucho bien. Siempre había venido odiando la inactividad a la que se me condenó al convertirme en vencedora, y el poder volver a sentirme como una tributo, al menos en parte, era de agradecer.

Como ya no me quedaban cuchillos que lanzar, supuse que las siguientes dianas habría de hacerlas con el arco. Solté el enganche del mismo, coloqué una flecha en la cuerda, y disparé a la silueta iluminada.

Aunque hacía bastante que no me entrenaba en el bosque, por el simple hecho de que ya no lo necesitaba, mis habilidades seguían igual que siempre. Me giré con una sonrisa irónica hacia mi interlocutor, que parecía tan pagado de sí mismo como un pavo real.

—Habilidades físicas correctas— dijo en voz alta hacia los demás —El proyecto ha sido un éxito, tenemos a Chrysta Clearwater en su pura esencia. Veamos que tal nos ha salido la señorita Thor.

¿Quién? Aquel nombre no me sonaba de nada, ni tampoco me sonaba la chica de pelo rubio que entraba en el gimnasio en ese mismo momento, escoltada por otro Vigilante, y que al mirarme pareció haber visto un fantasma.

* * *

**Y un nuevo capítulo más. Agradecemos que la historia siga ganando adeptos, pero aprovechamos para recordar que si leéis, sería de agradecer un Review.**

**Aprovecho para avisar que yo, "Chica en Llamas" ando escribiendo una historia original la cual podéis encontrar en Fiction Press; donde podéis encontrarme con este mismo nombre. Apenas si tengo lectores, y es un proyecto que realmente tengo interés por sacar adelante.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Samantha**_

Comenzaba a notarme más despejada. Ya no estaba tan aturdida como me encontraba al haber salido de aquella cárcel acuática. Lo primero que se hizo cuando yo desperté, fue llevarme a una habitación cerrada herméticamente, durante el trayecto no paraban de comentar el regreso de la más letal de su época, me estaban poniendo enferma ya que seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, veía muchos hombres con batas blancas (me supongo que serían científicos o algo parecido) y guardias de seguridad armados hasta los dientes. Me dejaron en una oscura y gris habitación, privada de ventanas o cualquier otra entrada de luz al lugar. Me sentía bastante incómoda sin prenda alguna que llevar encima, hasta que llegaron unos hombres con extraños ropajes metálicos. Me dejaron algo para ponerme, lo agradecí, mentalmente, claro, ya que no me sentía acogida, no sentía que ese fuese mi lugar. Todos salieron y cerraron. Me creía un animal enjaulado a punto de ser pasto de experimentos para grandes jefazos de la industria comercial.

Me acerqué hasta la ropa, que se encontraba bien doblada e impoluta, también había unas robustas botas con un pequeño tacón de cuña. Desdoblé aquel traje y comencé a ponérmelo... éste me recordaba bastante al que usé una vez en... los Juegos... aquellos Juegos que me convirtieron en una asesina. Parecía el traje de los entrenamientos. ¿Por qué me lo daban? Mis días de tributo habían acabado cuando escapé de los Septuagésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre. Tal vez hayan encontrado la forma de localizarme, pero es imposible, recuerdo que hasta hace nada todo había acabado, ya no existían ni el Capitolio, ni los Juegos, pero este lugar parecía estar hecho por Capitolinos, no logro entender nada de lo que ocurre. Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme, fui directa a la puerta y comencé a tratar de abrirla, y como ésta se me resistía empecé a darle una serie de patadas en la parte inferior. Al instante apareció un extraño señor, que era el que parecía estar al cargo de todo esto, era el único que llevaba un traje de todos los que había visto.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debo volver con mi hermano y...

―¿Con su hermano? Oh... parece que no todo ha salido como esperábamos... Señorita Thor, su hermano... murió.― fue la respuesta. Cuando dijo aquello recordé todo, fue en la rebelión que había organizado... ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? No me perdono por ello. Juré vengarlo, que su muerte no sería en vano... He faltado a mi promesa. Parece que los Juegos no me han convertido solo en una asesina, por lo visto también me han convertido en una mujer sin sentimientos algunos.- En la rebelión que usted misma lideró. ¿No lo recuerda? Vaya... parece que vamos a tener que hacerle algunas pruebas para ver que más ha salido mal- continuó aquel hombre, que parecía no haberse percatado de que le ignoraba por completo, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de contener mi ira.

Se me cogió de forma brusca entre dos guardias a los que se había llamado. Me llevaron por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin. El eco de todos los pasos en grupo me estaba poniendo histérica, solo deseaba que parase de una vez. ¿A caso era a mí a la única a la que le molestaba? Me estaré volviendo loca... sin embargo no me extrañaría, estas últimas horas están siendo las más confusas de toda mi vida.

Llegamos a una enorme puerta negra que llegaba de techo a suelo, uno de los guardias se acercó hasta la misma y con una tarjeta metálica activo un panel numérico. El mismo guardia se dispuso a teclear una secuencia de números, tras hacerlo el enorme portón se abrió dando paso a un extraño gimnasio... por algún motivo me sonaba bastante, conocido por completo, esta es… esta es la sala de entrenamiento de los Juegos, la reconozco, no cabe lugar a dudas.

―El proyecto ha sido un éxito, tenemos a Chrysta Clearwater en su pura esencia. Veamos que tal nos ha salido la señorita Thor.― Escuché decir a otro hombre trajeado refiriéndose a una chica morena que se encontraba en el puesto de tiro. Esa chica... yo la conocía, no personalmente... Pero, tal vez de los Juegos... No, no, de los Juegos no, recuerdo a todos los tributos de mi promoción. ¿De qué me suena esta chica? Su cara me es bastante conocida… ¡Ya está! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Ella fue la ganadora de uno de los Juegos del Hambre, de los segundos. Se encontraba en el panel de ganadores del Distrito 12, cuando yo gané los primeros Juegos en los que participé se iba a poner una foto mía en dicho panel, fue entonces cuando la vi. Pero... Si ella ganó los Segundos Juegos del Hambre y yo los Septuagésimo Séptimos... ¿Cómo es que sigue viva?

―Vaya, aquí está, la otra ganadora del Distrito 12― dijo aquel hombre, ya bastante maduro por las manifestadas canas en ambos lados de su cabello.

―¿Quién es?― Preguntó curiosa mientras fruncía el ceño la viva imagen de Chrysta Clearwater.

Antes de darle la oportunidad a aquel octogenario de pronunciar mi nombre, me adelanté y alcé la voz diciendo: Samantha Thor.

Seguí observándola esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

―Chrysta Clearwater, vencedora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre.― la frialdad hizo acto de presencia en su tono de voz.

―¿Qué diablos? Eso… no puede ser― mascullaba de manera que resultaste como un pensamiento. ―Samantha Thor, ganadora de los Septuagésimo Séptimos y Septuagésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre.

―Si es una broma, déjalo, no tiene gracia ― añadió alzando una ceja y con aire indiferente.

Mi aspecto, siempre me hacía parecer débil, seguramente ese era el motivo de que no me haya creído.

―No le miente, fue la ganadora de ambos Juegos… aunque a los Septuagésimo Octavos acudió como tributo como castigo por su osadía al liderar una pequeña rebelión contra el Capitolio. Era una Monican, el clan Rebelde.― Respondió por mí aquel viejo hombre. Tenía boca, podía responder yo solita.

―¿Los Rebeldes no fueron masacrados cuando terminaron los días oscuros?― Insistía ella.

―Digamos que se volvieron a reagrupar tras el segundo bombardeo de los distritos.― Continuaba hablando, no lo aguanté más e hice acto de presencia.

―¡Puedo responder yo a sus preguntas, gracias!

―Creo que ahora me toca preguntar a mí―repuso Chrysta, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía desconfiada como ella sola, aunque a fe de ser sincera, yo me encontraba en una situación muy similar ―Si eres quien dices ser, ¿cómo es que estoy viva?

No pude responder a aquella pregunta, ya que entró una horda de personas vestidos iguales que nosotros… ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué mencionábamos tanto los Juegos? Todo esto me está empezando a dar muy mala espina.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los oscuros ojos de Aphrodite Murray centelleaban con cierto placer, mientras que el grueso del cuerpo de los Vigilantes retocaban ante sus ojos los dioramas de la arena que ya estaba preparada, esperando a que los tributos la pisaran. Como bien había dejado claro cuando comenzó a preparar aquellos Juegos, el campo de batalla era el más duro y diferente que se hubiera diseñado. "Un tablero a la altura de las fichas que iban a jugar sobre él" se dijo la mujer, sin dejar traslucir ni un gesto de complaciencia, ni tampoco de disgusto.

―Como puede ver, presidenta, la arena supondrá un reto para todos los participantes de esta entrega de los Juegos ―Rómulus parecía tan pagado de sí mismo como un pavo real ―Nos ha costado diseñar algo que suponga un reto para estos selectos tributos, pero creo que todos y cada uno de ellos habrán de poner en práctica todo su ingenio y toda su habilidad para poder alzarse con la victoria.

―¿Y qué hay de los mutos? ―la voz de la mujer cortó el aire con un tono afilado, mientras que observaba fijamente al Vigilante ―Tenemos el mejor de los estadios y los mejores tributos, obviamente las trampas y los mutos que este año soltaremos en la arena habrán de ser proporcionales a todo el nivel que ya hemos conseguido.

Un murmullo de ansiedad se extendió por los asistentes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Aphrodite. Los Vigilantes comentaban algo entre ellos, pero por las expresiones de sus rostros, parecían no haber llegado a un consenso en lo que a los mutos se referían. La presidenta dejó escapar un leve bufido, algo molesta por ver cómo, casi a las puertas del inicio de los Juegos, algo tan imprescindible aún estuviera cogido con alfileres. Era consciente de que en muchas ocasiones, los mutos se diseñaban sobre la marcha, pero ella era una mujer demasiado metódica como para querer que hubiera un margen a la improvisación y puede que a un posible error. Se podría decir que aquella edición de los Juegos era como una pequeña empresa personal que la presidenta estaba llevando a cabo, una especie de recordatorio por todo lo alto de que por mucho que los fuertes hubieran sido capaces de plantarle cara al Capitolio en el pasado, este podría doblegarlos, motivo por el cual había insistido tanto en tener a aquellos tributos tan preparados.

Fue a abrir la boca para dejar algunas cosas claras al respecto de aquellas creaciones, cuando la puerta del laboratorio donde estaban reunidos se abrió, dejando paso a un vigilante de mediana edad, que entró sosteniendo una tablilla con diferentes indicaciones.

―Los tributos están listos ―sentenció ―Todos han respondido bien a los ejercicios planteados; no hemos tenido ningún problema.

Aphrodite le indicó con un gesto que podía retirarse, volviendo luego a dirigirse al resto de Vigilantes que la observaban esperando sus siguientes palabras.

―Me temo que tendremos que dejar este asunto para más adelante ―sentenció con firmeza ―Nuestros queridos participantes han de encontrarse algo desorientados seguramente, y hemos de informarles del cometido para el que han sido "resucitados". Rómulus, Diane ―añadió, señalando al Vigilante jefe y a una chica joven que lo acompañaba ―conmigo.

La mujer giró sobre sus talones y, sin molestarse en comprobar si la seguían, abandonó con paso altivo la sala, mientras que los dos seleccionados prácticamente trotaban tras el sonido duro de sus tacones contra el suelo. ¿De veras su plan estaba saliendo tan bien? Contaba con haber tenido algún que otro contratiempo con aquellos clones, con que alguno de ellos no hubiera recibido la información implantada de su homónimo a la perfección, o que el carácter no fuera el mismo que el que ellos pretendían darle. Estaba claro que la suerte parecía de su lado a la hora de llevar a cabo aquellos peculiares Juegos, aunque todavía no había pasado una prueba importante: tener que comunicarle a los tributos las nuevas normas que habían introducido para el evento.

Era consciente de que la gran mayoría de ellos poseían un carácter fuerte, motivo por el cual los había seleccionado, obviamente. En su fuero interno le preocupaba que alguno de ellos intentara sublevarse por volver a tener que enfrentarse a la arena, puesto que consideraría que acababa de salir de la misma, y en algunos casos, como los de los tributos que habían muerto en el transcurso de los mismos, creerían que habrían sido sacados del estadio. Precisamente una de ellos era la chica del 2, Clove, que a pesar de no haber ganado los Juegos en los que participó, la consideró una jugadora lo suficientemente buena como para traerla, además de ser una oponente perfecta para algunos otros jugadores.

¿Cómo se habrían sentido al verse entre ellos? Los más "jóvenes" debían de haber oído hablar de los que provenían de Juegos más antiguos; sin ir más lejos las ganadoras de los Primeros y Segundos Juegos se encontraban entre las elegidas.

Los tributos habían sido congregados en el gimnasio, el cual tampoco distaba mucho de los laboratorios, de modo que en apenas un par de minutos Aphrodite se encontró cruzando las puertas del mismo y observando la fila de veinticuatro jóvenes que la observaban con cierta sospecha en sus ojos. Todos se encontraban entre los dieciséis y los dieciocho años de edad, y cada uno de ellos aparentaba una condición física inmejorable. Parecían verdaderos luchadores, cosa que en el pasado todos habían sido y que esperaba que fueran de nuevo.

La mujer se situó frente a los chicos, con los dos Vigilantes un par de pasos tras ella. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar a cada uno de los jóvenes; algunos le devolvieron la mirada con arrogancia, otros con cierto respeto, y una jovencita de piel olivácea y ojos grises casi con cierto desafío.

―Bienvenidos ―dijo con voz sosegada ―Bienvenidos, tributos, a vuestro medio, al lugar que os alzó desde el anonimato hasta la fama que os hizo permanecer en la historia. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―comenzó a caminar, siguiendo la fila de los muchachos ―la respuesta es simple: en vuestro paso por la arena, todos y cada uno de vosotros demostrasteis un carácter y una habilidad muy notable. Muchos de vosotros lograsteis la victoria, otros pocos la rozasteis, pero todos compartís una cosa: sois los mejores tributos que vuestros distritos han dado en siglos de Juegos del Hambre. Y ese motivo os ha condicionado para que ahora, nuevamente, tengáis que enfrentaros a un nuevo desafío, incluso superior al anterior…

―Espero que sea una broma ―dijo una voz femenina en tono duro, desde un extremo de la fila. La presidenta se acercó a la joven de piel olivácea que antes la había mirado de aquella forma tan osada ―Ya competí una vez y no pienso volver a entrar en la arena.

―Chrysta Clearwater ―casi ronroneó al pronunciar el nombre de la chica ―Ganadora de los Segundos Juegos, ¿me equivoco? ―no dejó que la increpada contestara, sino que volvió a mirar a los demás tributos ―Veo que lo que se decía sobre tu carácter era cierto, aunque no sospechaba que fueras tan idiota como para intentar contradecir a la presidencia de Panem. Un carácter fuerte ―la señaló ―que la hizo ganadora. Pero no es la única…

Se aproximó hacia una chica de piel oscura y revuelto pelo negro, que la miraba con cierto desdén.

―Sunset ―susurró la mujer ―tributo del Distrito 11 en los Segundos Juegos. Y Thresh, del mismo distrito, que participó en los septuagésimo cuartos. También tenemos a Slade, de los septuagésimo sextos, y a Willow de los Terceros, por el Distrito 7. ¡Oh, y contamos con la ganadora de los primeros Juegos, Seaview, por el distrito 4! Y nuestra querida Clove por el 2…

Terminó su paseo, nombrando a cada tributo y el año en que cada uno de ellos participó o ganó los Juegos. Cuando hubo mencionado a todos los elegidos, volvió a su lugar inicial, mirándolos como un tigre miraría a su presa.

―No voy a molestarme en zanjar las preguntas que podáis tener ― señaló ―Ya os he dicho para qué estáis aquí: sois los elegidos para participar en ¡los Duocentésimos Juegos del Hambre!

La susodicha Seaview dejó escapar un gemido por lo bajo, mientras que algunos otros, como Sunset y Clove parecían algo pagados de sí mismos. De hecho, los tributos habían acogido la noticia de dos modos; aquellos que habían muerto durante sus Juegos parecían alegrarse de aquella nueva oportunidad, mientras que los ganadores se encontraban algo alicaídos, seguramente intentando convencerse de que les esperaba un nuevo viaje a la tierra de sus pesadillas.

―Ya conceréis lo que os espera ―continuó ―Dentro de unos días comenzará el desfile de los tributos, luego pasaréis por las jornadas de entrenamiento y, tras las entrevistas, iréis a la arena donde habréis de luchar a muerte. Pero ―alzó un dedo ―hay una ligera diferencia entre los Juegos a los que vais a acudir y aquellos en los que participasteis. En estos Juegos, las parejas forman "equipos", es decir, estáis automáticamente aliados con vuestro compañero. Si ambos llegáis vivos a la final, podréis proclamaros vencedores.

―Ya pasamos por esto antes ―masculló la chica del 2 entre dientes. Aphrodite no pudo menos que darle la razón mentalmente, pues recordaba que durante los Juegos en los que Clove participó se revocó la norma del único ganador.

―¿Por qué ese cambio en la normativa? ―preguntó la otra chica del 12, la que tenía el pelo rubio, con un cierto tono desconfiado.

―Samantha Thor… ―la mujer se giró hacia ella, paladeando el nombre ―Ganadora de los septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre... ¿te ha sorprendido encontrarte al Capitolio en pie? ―añadió con cierto sarcasmo, no olvidando como esa chica había tratado de iniciar otra rebelión. Mientras no hiciera lo mismo otra vez… ―Si tenéis el incentivo de que otra persona puede vivir gracias a vosotros, colaboraréis más con vuestro compañero y, lo más importante, lucharéis con más tesón. ¿Algo que añadir?

Ningún tributo separó los labios para decir nada. Aphrodite dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita y le hizo un gesto a los dos Vigilantes.

―Instaladlos en sus respectivas plantas ― indicó ―En dos días serán llevados al Centro de Renovación para el inicio del desfile.

* * *

**Tras varias semanas sin poder actualizar, nos complace volver a haber seguido con este proyecto, trayendo doble cap. ¿Qué os han parecido los tributos? ¿Os han gustado los elegidos? Dejadnos un Review, cosa que agradeceremos muchísimo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Samantha**_

Se trataba de eso, me lo sospechaba, para ser sinceros. Mi vuelta a los Juegos del Hambre era inminente… no me ha quedado muy claro a qué edición de los Juegos, pero era todo un hecho, volvería a ser una tributo; otra vez a poner buena cara a todos aquellos que deseo matar con todas mis fuerzas, de nuevo tendré que aprender a sobrevivir en un medio hostil, alejado de la mano de Dios… si es que existe. Matar a los demás tributos, ver sus caras mientras abandonan este mundo, todo se iba a volver a repetir, con una simple diferencia, esta vez tenía compañera de equipo, la mismísima Chrysta Clearwater, ganadora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre, era lo único positivo de todo esto, ella debe poseer mucha experiencia, me supongo que los primeros Juegos eran bastante más agresivos y primitivos que estos modernos; debe de saber cómo matar tan solo con la mirada… bueno, tampoco nos diferenciamos mucho. Es cierto, sí, sé asesinar de manera sigilosa, conozco todo tipo de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y si consigo un arco ya pueden correr todos para salvar la vida, ¿pero he de sentirme orgullosa de ello? Todo eso me servirá de gran ayuda en la arena, sin embargo ese no es mi cometido… ¡Ya estoy harta! Es así de sencillo, estoy harta, cansada, hastiada, saturada de estos malditos Juegos. Esta ya va a ser mi tercera vez en la arena, creo que me merezco un descanso, desde los 15 años he llevado el grupo de supervivientes del Distrito 12, luego me uní al grupo de Monicanos para luchar contra la tiranía de la Unión, los cuales me capturaron y me hicieron participar en los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre, cuando gané dichos Juegos, sufrí una traición de los Monicanos, los cuales me utilizaron, me volvieron a capturar y de vuelta a los Juegos del Hambre, esta vez es su Septuagésima Octava edición… ¡No puedo con más! Esto es demasiado injusto, demasiado. Todos los días de mi vida luchando por sobrevivir, día tras día, tras día, tras día, tras día… Así hasta que me muera, me imagino. Acéptalo Samantha, has nacido para matar, ese es tu único cometido en este asqueroso lugar.

Yo sigo preguntándome lo mismo, esa pregunta que me tortura, la cual no tiene respuesta: ¿cómo he vuelto aquí? No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada, está todo en blanco, como si hubiesen hurgado dentro de mi cerebro y hubiesen borrado los últimos años, a excepción de todo lo referido a los Juegos del Hambre.

Otra cosa que no me quito de la cabeza es como Chrysta Clearwater continúa con vida, tan joven… como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ella, como si fuese inmortal. ¡Maldita sea! Me estoy volviendo loca cada segundo que pasa, necesito respuestas, son demasiadas preguntas, la mayoría de ellas incoherentes y completamente fuera del tema de los Juegos, pero ahí están, molestando en mi cabeza, la cual siento como un vaso vacío, sin nada dentro. Sé que hay algo, no sé el qué, pero hay algo que debo recordar, debo traerlo de vuelta, pero no algo me impide llegar hasta ello, como si estuviese bloqueado y necesitase una clave para acceder a lo que sea que debo recordar. ¿Qué me han hecho? Siempre he tenido las cosas muy claras en mi mente, ahora es completamente diferente, como si fuese un huésped dentro de mi propio cuerpo, desconocida para mí misma, es exactamente eso, no me reconozco, no sé quién soy, porque esta mujer que veo no soy yo en absoluto.

* * *

_**Chrysta**_

Cuando aquella mujer que se hacía llamar a sí misma presidenta nos comunicó el cometido por el que se nos había reunido casi sentí como las piernas me fallaban, al tiempo que notaba como el calor escapaba de mi cuerpo. Se me hacía algo extraño que el simple hecho de volver a la arena me diera tanto pavor, cuando de hecho me había presentado voluntaria para ir a los Segundos Juegos del Hambre. Claro que en ese momento yo no sabía lo que era estar en los Juegos, lo que era tener que convivir con la muerte día a día, luchando con todas mis fuerzas por sobrevivir. Había visto morir a mi mejor amigo en mis propios brazos; había padecido hambre y frío, y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de morir. Casi se podría decir que había salido viva de puro milagro, pero ahora veía que todo había sido en vano, que de nuevo tendría que volver.

¿Tenía miedo? Antaño no, pero ahora por mis venas corría el temor ante lo que me esperaba, un temor que me esforzaba en ocultar tras mi habitual máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, como había venido haciendo desde que mi hermano falleció en los Días Oscuros.

Puede que fuera un tanto irónico que estuviera asustada ante algo que, en el fondo, había deseado desde que volví al Capitolio durante mi Gira de la Victoria. No olvidaba como aquella primera noche que pasé en el mismo, cuando fui entregada a aquel hombre que pagó el precio marcado por el presidente Ice por mi compañía, deseé desde el fondo de mi alma poder volver a ser una tributo, poder volver a tener algo que me motivara a actuar, como hiciera en el pasado la idea de los Juegos. Y ahora veía ese sueño cumplido, aunque no era como lo había venido imaginando; podía comprobar que una vez que ese deseo se veía cumplido no era tan hermoso como pudiera haberme parecido. Había visto a todos esos tributos que habían congregado para la ocasión, a cada cual más feroz. ¡Hasta Seaview, a la que empecé a considerar casi una amiga durante mi paso por su distrito en mi Tour se encontraba allí! Y Sunset… ¿cómo es que ella estaba entre nosotros? Sunset estaba muerta, yo misma la maté al final de mis Juegos, vi como su cuerpo colapsó sobre la nieve con mi cuchillo clavado en su garganta.

Lo cierto era que los demás tributos suponían otro desconcierto más, sin contar con la idea de ir a los Juegos. No entendía por qué Sunset o Silk, mi vieja aliada la cual falleció por caer al mar al quebrarse el hielo, se encontraban con nosotros, del mismo modo que me traía de cabeza esa tal Samantha, que se decía ganadora de los septuagésimo séptimos Juegos. Supuestamente, estábamos aquí para celebrar los duocentésimos pero, ¿cómo era posible que hubieran pasado casi doscientos años? Y si habían pasado, ¿cómo es que estaba viva? ¿Cómo era que no tenía recuerdos más allá del final de mi Gira de la Victoria? Ni siquiera era consciente de haber vivido los Terceros Juegos, los que me tocarían experimentar como mentora. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero no se nos había dicho nada al respecto, lo cual era aún más desconcertante. Me sentía como un ratón al que hubieran decidido usar como un experimento.

Pero por mucho miedo que sintiera, por muchos recelos que me royeran el cerebro, no dejaba de ser Chrysta, no dejaba de desear volver a alzarme con la victoria, como hiciera en el pasado. Jack había muerto para salvarme la vida, no lo podía olvidar con toda facilidad, y lo mínimo que podía hacer para honrar su memoria era tratar de sacarle el máximo provecho a su regalo. ¿De qué habría servido que se sacrificara, aceptando en su pecho el cuchillo que debería haberme matado, si al final iba a acabar muriendo en otros Juegos? Por diferente que fuera la ocasión en la que ahora me encontraba, por lejanos que pudieran ser ya mis Juegos del Hambre, volvía a ser una tributo, y como tal debía actuar. Tenía que empezar a preparar las estrategias, a pensar en mis rivales, a planear la victoria… al menos de ese modo no pensaría en esas inquietantes preguntas que rondaban por mi mente y a las que nadie parecía tener una respuesta.

Las prioridades que tenían eran obvias: entre ganar o adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando, prefería ganar; luego ya podría hacer todas las cuestiones que deseara. Pero si moría, esas preguntas nunca serían formuladas.

* * *

**Aquí os traemos un capítulo más, donde hemos intentado mostrar lo que sienten nuestras chicas ante la idea de enfrentarse otra vez a la arena. Hemos visto que Clove ha tenido bastante buena acogida, y os aseguramos de que va a aparecer bastante, pero no diremos más ;)**

**Aprovecho para señalar de parte de The Secret Girl que deberíais leer ambos fics antes de empezar con este, porque lo más seguro es que acabaríais liándoos. Tened en cuenta que en localización temporal, este fic continúa a los que ambas hemos escritos de cada personaje, y como que puede ser tedioso tratar de asimilar tanta información de un sopetón.**

**También me parece conveniente recalcar algo que aunque parezca absurdo, es importante; aunque el fic se esté publicando en mi cuenta, las autoras del mismo somos DOS, The Secret Girl y yo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Chrysta**_

El tiempo parecía correr, cuanto menos volar, pero al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de que se hubiera estancado en el pasado, como si en realidad fuera la primera vez que tuviera que pasar por manos de mi equipo de preparación antes del desfile inaugural de los Juegos. Cierto era que no eran los mismos que en la anterior ocasión me atendieron, puesto que aquellas tres mujeres que se encargaron de prepararme para el acontecimiento, de ser verdad que nos encontrábamos en el "futuro", deberían estar muertas… cosa que yo también debería estar, ¿no? Una punzada de dolor sobre mi ojo izquierdo me hizo esforzarme en tratar de no pensar en ese detalle, algo a lo que había llegado después de pasarme toda una noche en vela tratando de entender el motivo por el cual podía seguir viva y con los recuerdos cortados de repente en un año en el que yo debería ser un cadáver que se descomponía bajo la tierra.

―Parece que alguien está en las nubes ―trinó Claudio con su afectado acento del Capitolio. Mi nuevo equipo de preparación estaba compuesto por dos hombres y una mujer, Claudio, Mercurio y Minerva. Mientras que Mercurio podía pasar por alguien de un distrito elevado, con su piel pálida y su pelo color miel, la piel morada y el pelo blanco de Minerva y los tatuajes faciales de Claudio los delataban como ciudadanos del Capitolio. No habían tenido mucho de lo que quejarse al respecto de mi aspecto, puesto que, según ellos, mis cejas, mi piel y mi pelo se encontraban en perfectas condiciones; lo único de lo que sí se permitieron protestar fueron de mis uñas mordisqueadas; aunque no tardaron en solucionarlo de un modo bastante sorprendente: me untaron las mismas con una especie de esmalte que las hizo crecer un par de centímetros en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos. Ni siquiera cuando estuve en el Capitolio para mis Juegos del Hambre contaban con algo similar, lo que me hizo empezar a convencerme a mí misma de que eso de que nos encontrábamos casi doscientos años después de que yo estuviera allí podría llegar a ser cierto.

―¿Acaso es necesario que piense? ―repuse de malas, mientras que Minerva se empleaba en cepillar mi pelo a fondo. Este nuevo equipo parecía incluso más charlatán que el anterior, aunque para gran disgusto mío, querían que yo participara en sus conversaciones como la que más, cosa que no me agradaba en absoluto. ¿Acaso les podía interesar a aquellos tres las experiencias de una tributo que ganó unos Juegos prácticamentes olvidados en la memoria? Parecía que lo que querían saber eran experiencias de la arena contadas de primera mano, pero la verdad, no estaba por la labor de rememorar el frío, el hambre, el miedo, el cansancio; más que nada por el simple hecho de que dentro de poco me encontraría en una situación no igual, pero sí bastante similar.

―Vaya con la chica ―canturreó Mercurio, mientras aplicaba sobre la última de mis uñas un esmalte de color negro ―Tiene veneno en la lengua, seguro que de mordérsela, acabaría muerta.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario, mientras los demás soltaban unas estúpidas risitas. Que era de carácter fuerte era de sobras conocido, la misma presidenta como se llamara lo había dicho en el gimnasio, cuando nos reunieron a todos; que los rumores sobre mi forma de ser no eran infundados. Siempre me había caracterizado por ser una persona borde y dura, y de hecho en la arena esa fue mi faceta, una faceta que parecía haber dejado huella. Puede que por ella me encontrara ahora de camino a otros Juegos, volviendo a vivir lo ya vivido mientras intentaba hacerme a la idea.

―¡Creo que ya está lista para que la vea Caesar! ―exclamó Minerva con tono entusiasta, mientras comprobaba mi pelo por última vez ―Espero que te comportes debidamente con tu estilista, señorita ―añadió en mi dirección con cierto reproche. Me permití dedicarle una mueca sarcástica mientras que los tres salían y una figura de mediana estatura entraba en la sala. Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor al que sería mi estilista, recordando al amanerado hombre de pelo violeta que me trató en la ocasión anterior. Este no parecía compartir los gestos artificiosos que Hermes, mi anterior estilista, esbozaba sin cesar; parecía algo más sereno, aunque daba la sensación de que derrochaba energía en cualquier movimiento que hacía. Su piel era de un tono similar al mío, mientras que su cabello y su artificiosa barba lucían un fuerte color rojo.

―Y me tocó una guindilla con patas ―dije en voz audible, mientras soltaba un bufido. No era buena idea insultar a los estilistas, pero estaba demasiado enfadada con todo lo que me rodeaba como para intentar portarme de un modo más amable con aquel hombre que me miraba con algo que parecía diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

―Habló la pequeña minera ―su comentario me hizo esbozar una mueca de desagrado, algo que pareció ignorar por completo mientras que me tomaba de un brazo y me incorporaba de la camilla donde había estado tumbada, examinándome como a un trozo de barro ―Así que tú eres la ganadora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre… parece que por fin voy a tener en mis manos a una tributo en condiciones proveniente del Distrito 12… aunque quizás me arranque los dedos en el intento.

No entré a su broma, mientras que me encargaba de lanzarle una mirada asesina, tratando de dejare claro que no era su amiga ni pensaba serlo. Él solo se encargaría de hacerme vestidos, pero no podría patrocinarme ni ayudarme cuando estuviera en la arena, de modo que intentar caerle bien era algo innecesario.

―¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el tonto y vamos al grano? ―repuse con frialdad ―Enséñame el atuendo minero que me has preparado para la ocasión.

―¿Minero? Hace años que intentamos renovar ese enfoque para el Distrito 12 ―dijo él en tono condescendiente ―El público se hastió de ver siempre lo mismo, de modo que innovamos un poco, siguiendo la línea de un estilista que hace bastantes años trabajó para este distrito. Él fue quien puso de moda el relacionar el Distrito 12 con el fuego, no con la minería.

Puse los ojos en blanco, de bastante mal humor. Cuando yo desfilé, no llevé un atuendo minero, por lo que esa idea a lo mejor lo hacía en referencia a Hermes, pues no sabía de otro estilista que pudiera haberle metido tal cambio a los tributos de mi distrito. Tenía en poca estima a los estilistas, como al resto de los habitantes del Capitolio, debido a que el rencor que sentía por la muerte de mi hermano en los Días Oscuros seguía latente. Todos ellos me recordaban a lo ocurrido, y eso no los hacía simpáticos a mis ojos.

* * *

Poco rato después, me encontré a mí misma bajando hacia el sótano del centro de renovación, ataviada con el traje más extraño y a mis ojos horrible que había llevado nunca. Caesar me había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y me había colocado en el mismo un extraño adorno metálico de forma semicircular, en tonos plateados y negros; me había dado algunas sombras oscuras en los ojos y en los labios y me había embutido en una especie de larga túnica negra que se ceñía a mi cuerpo. Pareciera como si me hubiera vestido con una malla; mirara por donde se mirase, no se encontraba alusión alguna al susodicho fuego. Seguro que no era más que un farol que el hombre había intentado tirarse para que no le hiciera la tarea de prepararme más costosa, para mantenerme medianamente callada con la idea de que no iba a hacer el ridículo.

El sótano ya se encontraba lleno con varios de los tributos ya listos para el desfile. La chica del 2, esa tal Clove, hablaba con su compañero de distrito, ambos con unos trajes que parecían armaduras con un corte futurista en las afiladas mangas y en los altos cuellos; bastante más lejos se encontraba Sunset con una especie de mono en tonos verdosos. No quise acercarme a ella, pues la rivalidad que me inspiró en la arena aún seguía corriendo por mis venas, eso sin contar con el hecho de que ella fue la que asesinó a Jack, aunque de forma involuntaria.

Mi carruaje, como era de esperar, se encontraba al final de la estancia, tirado por los caballos color carbón de rigor. Fui a encaminarme hacia este, cuando una figura esbelta, ataviada con una túnica compuesta por miles de piedras preciosas me salió al paso. Alcé los ojos para ver durante una fracción de segundo una larga cabellera rubia la cual acabó nublando todo mi campo de visión cuando su portadora se me echó encima, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

―¡Chrysta, llevaba queriendo hablar contigo desde que nos reunieron en el gimnasio! Me han dicho que tú ganaste los Juegos, pero es extraño porque yo no recuerdo que terminaran, solo me acuerdo hasta que fuimos al hielo fino, cuando peleamos contra la alianza de Sunset… por cierto, ¿has visto que también está aquí…?

Se trataba de Silk, mi antigua aliada del Distrito 1, la cual murió cuando el hielo se quebró bajo sus pies. Empezamos de malas maneras al principio de los entrenamientos, pero luego, durante el paso de los días, habíamos ido desarrollando algo parecido a una amistad. De hecho, después de Jack, Silk era la tributo con la que mejor me había llevado.

―Me temo que mis recuerdos se cortan también de golpe ―respondí ―Pero sí que recuerdo mi victoria en los Juegos. Es una jodida broma que tengamos que reencontrarnos en una situación tan similar a la última vez…

Ella asintió, con aire ausente. Seguramente ella también debía preguntarse cómo era que estábamos todos allí, aunque ninguno de nosotros había hecho la pregunta abiertamente, como si tuviéramos miedo de la respuesta. A veces la ignorancia podía ser mejor que el conocimiento, por desconcertante que fuera.

―Espero que estés de acuerdo en volver a ir como en los viejos tiempos ―señaló Silk alzando sus finas cejas ―Puede que mis recuerdos se corten, pero no he olvidado que eras una aliada magnífica.

―Puedes contar conmigo ―contesté. La prefería a ella como aliada, a una profesional que conocía medianamente, a esa chica silenciosa de mi distrito. Me despedí de la tributo del 1 con un gesto de la mano y me encaminé hacia el carro del distrito minero, donde ya se encontraba Samantha esperándome con gesto algo contrariado. ¿Le molestaba que tuviera lazos con la chica del 1? Bueno, pues que se aguantara, Silk era casi mi amiga, no como ella. Sabía que en Silk podía confiar, pero esa chica no dejaba de darme mala espina; seguro que era capaz de traicionarme, a pesar de que ahora permitían ganar a dos tributos del mismo distrito.

―¿Sorprendida de que hable con la gente? ―le dije con tono duro ―Bueno, resulta que soy sociable, a pesar de mi carácter.

―Me alegro por ti y tu faceta sociable. Yo por el contrario me veo obligada a mostrarme algo más a parte, como podrás ver― añadió seca e indiferente. Alcé una ceja, mientras que me cruzaba de brazos; aquella chica me iba cayendo peor por momentos. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así? Yo era una ganadora, una vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, la pionera en alzarme con la victoria para el Distrito 12. ¿Y ella? Seguro que ganó por pura suerte, no me cabía duda alguna.

―Ya tendrás tiempo cuando te mate― repuse mientras me encaramaba al carruaje ―Las reglas pueden haber cambiado, pero yo juego según las viejas costumbres. Si es cierto que soy mayor que tú, sabrás que no me corto a la hora de matar.

―Exacto, soy más joven, más agilidad y destreza.― trataba de quedar a la altura, con bastante dificultad por su parte.

―Veamos de que te sirve eso cuando tengas un cuchillo en la garganta ―ronroneé, viendo de paso como ella también se subía a la carroza. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos quería a la otra como aliada, pero tampoco pensaba comerme la cabeza con eso; como bien había dicho, yo jugaba a la antigua usanza. Por mi parte, solo habría un ganador, y esa iba a ser yo.

Las puertas se abrieron, y la música, atronadora, comenzó a sonar. El desfile comenzaba, y el público rugió con fuerza cuando el carro del Distrito 1 salió. Sonreí levemente, imaginándome lo complacida que debería de sentirse Silk ante las ovaciones, mientras que el carruaje del 2 no tardaba en seguirles a las calles de la ciudad. Poco a poco, los coches iban saliendo del sótano; el 11 ya estaba cruzando el umbral, ya nos tocaba…

Cuando salimos a la calle, fue como si estuviera de nuevo en el pasado, con Jack en el carruaje en vez de con aquella dichosa Samantha. Puede que en aquella ocasión mi atuendo fuera mucho mejor que el actual, pero aún podía escuchar los gritos de los asistentes.

―¡Chrysta, la feroz profesional del Distrito 12! ¡La ganadora de los Segundos Juegos!

Mi viejo apodo me hizo sonreír con cierta nostalgia. Había sido Pollux Flickerman, el entonces presentador de moda del Capitolio, el que me puso dicho mote durante la entrevista, un mote que ahora volvía a fluir proveniente de los gritos de los ciudadanos del Capitolio. ¡La profesional del Distrito 12! No tenía de que preocuparme, ya había ganado los Juegos una vez, seguro que ahora no me iba a costar menos que entonces. Estaba más preparada, y contaba con mucha más experiencia, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme de poder morir? Sobreviviría, como ya había hecho.

Alcé un brazo con gesto altivo, agradeciendo los saludos recibidos, cuando de buenas a primeras los bramidos se redoblaron, mientras que todos señalaban en nuestra dirección. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que habíamos hecho algo que no estaba permitido al saludar?

Miré hacia mis pies como gesto reflejo, para ver como la tela negra se iba replegando sobre sí misma, como si se estuviera deshaciendo, dejando paso a un largo vestido en tonos rojos y negros, como el carbón al prenderse, el cual iba sujeto a la cintura con un robusto cinturón oscuro con el emblema del Distrito 12. Ahora entendía lo que Caesar había querido decir con el fuego, viendo los tonos del vestuario y como este iba cambiando sutilmente de uno a otro. Verme con un aspecto realzado me animó nuevamente, y con el mismo gesto que una diosa pagana, volví a saludar a la multitud, azuzándolos a corear mi nombre o el de mi distrito, motivándolos como si fuera una capitana que motiva a su ejército antes de la batalla. El bramido era ensordecedor, pero apenas si lo notaba.

El desfile desembocó en el Círculo de la Ciudad, el cual se encontraba igual que siempre, con la mansión presidencia y el Centro de Entrenamiento. Ante las puertas de la vivienda, en una plataforma, se encontraba la presidenta, seguramente esperando para dar el discurso para la ocasión. Bufé para mis adentros, cuidando en no mudar la expresión de mi rostro por si las cámaras me captaban, mientras que nuestro carruaje se estacionaba y la mujer comenzaba a hablar. Esperaba escuchar algún discurso sobre cómo habían escogido a los mejores de nosotros para competir nuevamente, pero curiosamente sus palabras fueron iguales que las que Ice dijo en su día, como si el discurso fuera el mismo, año tras año. Miré de reojo a mi compañera de distrito, la cual parecía absorta en escuchar a la política, viendo como su rostro apenas si denotaba movimiento alguno. El pelo rubio pegaba bastante con sus ropas oscuras, de hecho creía que a ella esas prendas le sentaban mejor con su piel más clara que a mí, que tenía un tono más oscuro. Sentí una leve punzada de celos ante la idea de que quizás los patrocinadores se fijaran más en ella que en mí, pero luego me recordé que ahora no era una tributo anónima, sino una ganadora que volvía a la arena. No era una desconocida, se viera por donde se viera.

Cuando el discurso finalizó y el himno de Panem fue interpretado, dimos una última vuelta al círculo de la ciudad y entramos en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas no pude evitar reprimir un escalofrío ante la idea de que la próxima vez que saliera de allí, sería para ir a la arena.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Samantha**_

Todo estaba siendo exactamente igual a las anteriores veces; la elección de tributos, el desfile, los entrenamientos, las entrevistas, y por último…, los Juegos. No había nada en especial que lo hiciese diferente, sin embargo esa sensación de que todo era completamente desconocido para mí se arraigaba más y más. Pero no tenía ningún miedo, he ganado dos veces los Juegos valiéndome de mi astucia y de mi fuerza. Mis plenos conocimientos en armas y estilos de combate me darán ventaja sobre el resto de los tributos, eso puedo asegurarlo, ¡qué diablos!, puedo incluso afirmarlo. Samantha, ¿por qué esta desconfianza de pronto? En los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre me alcé con la victoria con un simple juego de manos para torcerle el cuello a Slade, de nuevo aquí presente en los Juegos. He sido la que más bajas se atribuyó en su promoción, la ganadora… Entonces… ¿de dónde procede ese temor a una posible derrota? Lo mejor será mantener la mente fría, recordar que una vez prometí vengar la muerte de todos aquellos que lucharon a mi lado y estuvieron siempre conmigo: Craven, Daniel, mi hermano… Trevor…

El desfile de tributos había finalizado, ya habían terminado de exponernos como a trofeos de sus dichosos Juegos. Aquellos gritos de fervor que pronunciaban mi nombre como si se tratase de su salvadora me ponían enferma, me producían asco, repugnancia… El resto de tributos parecían bailar entre tanta hipocresía, habían olvidado que todo era pura ficción y apariencia. Incluso mi compañera de distrito saludaba sonriente al público, como si hubiese olvidado de dónde venimos. Es cierto que tu actitud frente al público y su aceptación hacia los tributos puede conseguir más o menos patrocinadores, pero me resulta imposible saludar aunque sea con una mirada esquiva a la gente que bombardeó mi distrito, que asesinó a mi madre y a mi hermano y me arrebató al único hombre por el que una vez pude llegar a sentir algo. Si el desfile me iba a ayudar a conseguir patrocinadores realmente me daba igual, solo quería que los Juegos comenzasen de una vez para matarlos a todos y poder olvidarme de todo este infierno. Si lo que querían era un espectáculo como nunca antes lo habían visto, bien, lo tendrán. Se arrepentirán de haber despertado a la asesina que ellos mismos se encargaron de crear, pero que les resulta imposible de parar.

Una vez que abandonamos el Círculo de la Ciudad se nos encerró en el Centro de Entrenamiento, donde dedicaríamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo a perfeccionar nuestras tácticas de sigilo, asesinato, supervivencia y de cacería.

Sin darme yo cuenta, unos robustos guardias (de aspecto bastante diferente a los que había cuando me sacaron de la cápsula acuática) me dirigieron a un ascensor que se encontraba al final de un pasillo iluminado hasta la saciedad, de la misma manera venía mi compañera de distrito, esa chica morena con aires de superioridad. Ambas nos dirigimos una mirada fría a la vez que forzada. Dentro del ascensor el silencio era bastante incómodo, se oían algunos que otros suspiros sin llegar a pronunciar palabra. Ella se seguía mostrando igual de distante, aunque no era eso lo que me sacaba de quicio, sino esa altanería que va de la mano con ella. Mientras yo la miraba de reojo, ella alzaba constantemente la ceja y con la mirada al frente. Me molestaba tanto su actitud que empecé a apretar bastante los dientes aguantándome las ganas de responderle a lo que me dijo antes del desfile.

Las puertas terminaron por abrirse y dejaron paso al enorme salón del Distrito 12. La verdad es que nuestra planta estaba bastante bien acomodada, y al ser la última de todas gozábamos de una vista que los demás ni soñaban.

―Aquí estáis― comentó un hombre de cabello color chocolate y ondeado. El tono de su voz resultaba tranquilizador y sereno… debía de ser nuestro mentor, aunque lo ponía en duda bastante, ya que ese color azul que tiene en los ojos es bastante intenso, impropio de mi Distrito.

―Sí, por fin llegamos… ha sido el viaje en ascensor más largo de toda mi vida, eso debería ir más rápido― expresé mi molestia, la cual iba realmente dirigida a mi compañera.

―Podrías haber subido andando si piensas que vas a correr más― soltó de pronto Chrysta.

De acuerdo, esta chica está a punto de conocer a una Samantha que nadie ha visto nunca, y no le va a gustar.

―Escucha, si te crees que por ser mayor que yo vas a poder soltarme comentarios como ese, vas lista y…

―Vaya, veo que hay chispa entre vosotras dos, eh.― El mentor del Distrito paró la "conversación" antes de que llegase a mayores, y de hecho, lo iba a hacer.

―Vuelve a hablarme así y te juro que te corto el cuello- me espetó Chrysta echando mano del cuello de mi vestido, antes de que aquel hombre la sujetara con firmeza, haciendo que esa loca se revolviera, como si estuviera incómoda. No lo pude evitar y ese agarrón de cuello terminó por hacer desvanecer la poca cordura y paciencia que tenía hasta el momento. Preparé el mejor de mis puñetazos dados hasta ahora y lo dirigí hacia su cara, este fue interrumpido por el ágil, veloz y corpulento brazo del mentor.

―¡Esta te la guardo para la arena!― bramó la chica ―¡No pienso dejar que pases del baño de sangre!

Maldita loca, me hace perder la cabeza. Nunca antes había intentado agredir a un compañero de distrito, ni siquiera al anterior que tuve, en los Septuagésimo Octavos Juegos. Solo una situación ha tenido un parecido con esta, y fue en los entrenamientos con Cindi Know, pero al menos aguanté hasta los entrenamientos, esta mujer no me ha dejado siquiera llegar a mi habitación.

―Buenos reflejos, saco de boxeo― me dirigí algo más calmada hacia el mentor.

―Tienes que tenerlos, y bien agudizados… sobre todo si quieres sobrevivir a los Juegos, por cierto, tal vez ya os lo imaginabais, soy vuestro mentor, me llamo Bradley y se supone que debo asegurar vuestra victoria, para ello necesito saber lo que tenéis pensado.

―Creo que si me conoces lo suficiente sabrás que yo voy a ir con los profesionales― señaló Chrysta con el ceño fruncido.

Me lo imaginaba, no querría hacer alianza conmigo, pero yo tampoco con ella, no la veía necesaria para ganar… Más bien la veía como un estorbo, seguro que ganó sus Juegos por pura suerte.

―Yo voy en solitario, así de sencillo.

Bradley no quiso hacer más esfuerzos en intentar que aunáramos fuerzas para ganar, lo veía inútil, del mismo modo lo veía yo. Siempre he ganado sola y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Subí las escaleras de mármol hasta mi habitación, lo mismo hizo Chrysta, cerrando de un portazo al entrar. Al abrir mi puerta, nada más entrar, me tiré en la cama y disfruté durante unos segundos de la comodidad de aquella cama tan blanda, que se hacía a la forma de mi cuerpo proporcionándome el mayor conforte posible. Luego, algo más calmada y menos encolerizada, me quité el dichoso vestido del desfile y me puse algo del inmenso armario repleto de ropa. Volví a tirarme en la cama con la intención de despejarme un poco, pero toda mi mente se encontraba repleta de pensamientos sobre los Juegos anteriores y por venir. Sentía que mi único cometido era existir para ser tributo y nada más; entrena, coge tu arco y mátalos a todos, en esas tres sencillas pautas se podía resumir mi vida. Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a todo en mi cabeza, me iba dejando adormecer, tal vez fuese lo mejor, dormir y esperar que todo sea una terrible pesadilla. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco fui abandonando mi cuerpo, todo se quedó oscuro y frío…

Al llegar la mañana lo pude comprobar, todo era real, no se trataba de una pesadilla. Estaba realmente de nuevo en los Juegos, ya lo iba asimilando mejor.

Hoy comenzaban los entrenamientos, donde nos iban a enseñar cosas que ya todos sabemos de memoria y podemos ejecutar a la perfección. Sí, básicamente hoy haríamos durante varias horas ejercicios inútiles que supuestamente nos ayudarán a sobrevivir.

Saqué del armario el impoluto traje de tributo, este tenía acomodado en cada hombro unas elegantes rayas rojas y grisáceas, con el número 12 en la espalda y en ambos brazos, de resto era negro y parecía bastante ajustado, me lo puse y salí de mi habitación. Al bajar las escaleras observé a Bradley conversando con una mujer de aspecto extravagante: pelo en diferentes tonalidades tales como azul, verde y rosa. Ropa metálica en rojo chillón y altos tacones de plataforma, ya por descarte esa debe ser nuestra escolta. Me percaté de la ausencia de mi irritante compañera.

―¿Dónde está la otra chica?― pregunté sin bastante ánimo.

―Salió bastante temprano a entrenar. Deberías ir también.

¿Me ve vestida así y me dice que debería ir a entrenar? ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué voy a limpiar los retretes de todas las habitaciones y después a sembrar al campo? Si ganó los Juegos en su época, los ganó porque el resto de tributos se suicidarían.

Ya me encontraba bajando en el ascensor, me estaba preparando mentalmente para tratar con el resto de tributos, la mayoría de ellos seguramente tendrían un egocentrismo único, por no decir todos. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza aliarme con nadie, lo veía una pérdida de tiempo, intentar ganar juntos siempre ha salido mal y no iba a hacer ahora el intento.

Cuando llegué al gimnasio ya había una gran cantidad de tributos entrenando en los puestos de lanzas y espadas. Observé a los profesionales entrenando en el puesto de espadas. Esa tal Clove es buena, se mueve bastante rápido, debo tenerlo en cuenta. Por otro lado, veo a Chrysta entrenando con los cuchillos y a pesar de que me caiga como una patada en los traseros, he de admitir que tiene una habilidad increíble y una puntería inmejorable.

Por suerte, el puesto de tiro con arco se encuentra solo. Corro hasta allí y me atribuyo un arco situado en una mesa acristalada, luego cojo una flecha y la coloco sobre la cuerda. Ya tengo el centro de la diana fijado, tenso y disparo. Justo en el centro, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto. Sigo disparando flechas durante un buen rato hasta que me fijo en que Chrysta abandona los cuchillos y se junta con una chica rubia y de piel bastante pálida, ¿se aliará con esa chica? No la he visto hacer nada en los entrenamientos, se estará reservando para la arena.

Dejo el puesto de tiro con arco y me dedico a observar a los otros tributos, ver con qué se dominan mejor e ir memorizándolo para poder aprovecharlo en los Juegos. De momento nadie parece tener ninguna habilidad del más allá; cuchillos, arcos, espadas y lanzas, es todo lo que veo. Seguramente ninguno se haga a la idea de que aparte de dominar el arco podría asesinarlos con un simple toque en la garganta, perfecto, un punto a favor.

* * *

**Aquí os traemos otro cap. Aprovechamos para agradecer los RR recibidos, tanto The Secret Girl como yo. Personalmente, (y hablo solo por mí misma) me ha molestado algo que se tache a Chrysta de "presumida". Chrysta no es una presumida porque sí, simplemente es orgullosa, que no es lo mismo.**

**También señalo algo que nos molesta ya no solo a mí, sino a ambas autoras. No olvidéis que este fic está siendo escrito por DOS PERSONAS, aunque se esté subiendo en esta cuenta. A la hora de comentar, no pongáis "sube pronto" o "escribes bien" porque nos da la sensación de que solo una se está llevando el mérito, y esto es un trabajo conjunto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Chrysta**_

―No entiendo a qué estás jugando, Silk. Es del 12, seguro que no sabe ni sujetar un cuchillo.

―Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron el día que nos reunieron a todos, Clove; ganó sus Juegos. Y además, la tuve como aliada en los mismos y te aseguro que sabe lo que se hace.

Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras que jugueteaba distraídamente con un cuchillo, deslizando su afilada hoja entre mis dedos, cuidando de que el filo del mismo no traspasara mi piel. Mi llegada al gimnasio junto con Silk había hecho que la chica del 2, Clove, me mirara como si fuera una mosca especialmente gorda que se hubiera colado en la estancia y ahora se estuviera dedicando a revolotear alrededor suyo. No iba a negar que sus recelos no me cogían de improviso, más que nada porque ya había sufrido el desdén de los chicos provenientes de los distritos profesionales cuando acudí a mis primeros Juegos. Ahora, por suerte, contaba con Silk para respaldarme, aunque la chica del 1 no podía hacer mucho contra tres personas en mi contra y una que no dejaba de dudar. El chico del 1, el cual respondía al nombre de Gold, tan rubio y con los ojos azules como su compañera, me miraba con cierto desdén, gesto que era imitado por el chico de pelo oscuro y anchos hombros del 2, que decía llamarse Tristan. Por su parte, Seaview, del 4, no parecía decantarse por ninguna de las posturas; en sus ojos verdes, medio ocultos por su pelo marrón claro, había ciertos destellos de dudas, como si luchara por recordarme. De hecho, yo había hablado con ella la noche de mi entrevista como ganadora; fue Seaview la que me previno de lo que estaba al venir. Su compañero de distrito, el cual ni se había presentado, nos miraba a todos con una ceja pelirroja alzada sobre sus ojos color miel, bordeados por pecas.

―Los del 12 solo son traidores ―Clove bufó en mi dirección, recolocándose un oscuro mechón de pelo tras la oreja ―En mis Juegos un tributo de ese distrito se alió con nosotros, solo para acabar traicionándonos. Cato, mi compañero, se encargó bien de él ―añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

―Creo que deberías ser consciente de que yo he ganado unos Juegos ―repuse con una falsa voz suave, tratando de contenerme para no estrangularla. Odiaba ese tonito de superioridad con el que se dirigía a mí; a fin de cuentas ella ni siquiera llegó a ganar, la mataron antes de la final por lo que me habían dicho ―¿Y tú cuantos? Ah, espera, ningunos. Así que si me he alzado con la victoria no ha sido por suerte, como serás capaz de deducir, si es que tienes dos dedos de frente.

―Chicas, basta ya ―el chico del 4 se cruzó de brazos, mirándonos alternativamente ―Puede que ambas tengáis razón, ¿no? Si como la tributo del 12 dice, ganó unos Juegos, no creo que sea una completa inútil; de serlo no la habrían elegido para esta edición. Recordad lo que dijo la presidenta sobre ella, que tenía un carácter fuerte. Por otro lado, no quita que a lo mejor solo quiera aliarse con nosotros para luego clavarnos un cuchillo por las espaldas.

―Yo veo ilógico que quiera aliarse con alguien que no sea la otra chica de su distrito, ya que ahora al parecer ambos tributos podríamos ganar ―apostilló Tristan con su voz profunda.

―Yo fui a los mismos Juegos que ella ―Silk aprovechó para meter baza ―Y cometí el mismo error que estás cometiendo tú, Clove: la subestimé solo por su procedencia. También en aquel entonces fue aliada de los profesionales, y encajó muy bien con nosotros.

No pude evitar sentirme agradecida hacia Silk por sus palabras. Si mal no recordaba, ella fue la primera de todos ellos que, en el pasado, vino a reírse de mí cuando vio cómo iba a echar mano de un arco durante el primer día de entrenamientos, haciendo mil y un chistes al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando me vio tirar, su actitud cambió radicalmente, llegando a decirle a su mentor que hablara con el mío para que yo entrara en la alianza profesional. De hecho, en la arena, los profesionales me trataron como a una igual, si exceptuábamos al chico del 4, Sand, que me echó la culpa de que su hermana gemela, Valkyrie, hubiera muerto. Yo no tuve culpa alguna, y de hecho, cuando Sand me atacó, el resto de la alianza intercedió por mí.

Clove seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido, como si los argumentos que Silk esgrimía no la convencieran. Intenté pensar en qué modo podría hacer que esa chica pecosa cerrara el pico de una vez, que asumiera que mi apodo de "la profesional del Distrito 12" no me había sido concedido por azar, sino que me lo había labrado poco a poco, con cada uno de mis actos. Tal vez debiera hacer alguna exhibición de mis habilidades, como hiciera en el pasado, de tal modo que pudieran ver con sus propios ojos que a pesar de provenir del Distrito 12, no era una simple minera muerta de hambre. Para algo me había entrenado a mí misma durante días y días en el bosque, puede que de un modo un tanto rudo y primario, pero útil de todos modos.

―¿Y qué es lo que sabe hacer, ya que es tan buena, según tú? ―Gold increpó a su compañera de distrito, la cual le dirigió una mirada gélida.

―Chrysta es buena con el arco ―señaló.

―Oh, genial, una Katniss Everdeen prehistórica ―repuso Clove de malas. Aquel nombre había sido repetido en un par de ocasiones en el gimnasio, sobre todo entre los tributos que parecían venir de unos Juegos "recientes", aunque a mí no me decía nada, y pude ver por las expresiones de sus rostros, que a Silk y a Seaview le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. Por lo que se decía, o al menos por lo que había llegado a oír, esa tal Katniss debió de ser una tributo de mi distrito en algunos Juegos, y por lo que la chica del 2 había añadido, debía de tratarse de una arquera. Bueno, no iba a negar que el arco se me daba bien, pero mis armas siempre habían sido los cuchillos. En mis primeros Juegos, durante los entrenamientos, Dust, mi mentor, me había aconsejado alejarme de los mismos para no mostrar mi mayor habilidad antes de las pruebas privadas; pero ahora no tenía razón alguna para tratar de ocultar dicho talento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos sabrían más o menos de lo que era capaz.

―Puedo contestar por mí misma, Silk ―dije en un tono bajo, para luego alzar la voz, mirando a los ojos a Clove ―Ni se quién es esa tal Katniss ni me interesa saberlo, pero el arco solo es una de mis "habilidades menores", por llamarlo de algún lado. ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz? ― lancé el cuchillo que sostenía hacia arriba, agarrándolo luego por la punta del mismo ―Soy una tiradora de cuchillos.

Mis palabras fueron acogidas por un coro de risitas proveniente, principalmente, de los tributos del 2. Clove alzó una ceja, como si mi comentario le resultara divertido o similar, mientras que Tristan parecía estar tomándome por un mal chiste.

―Parece que alguien se tiene en demasiada estima ―trinó el chico del 1 con cierta sorna, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Estaban tomándose mis palabras a risa, y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

―Callaos de una jodida vez antes de que os saque los ojos ―señalé con acidez ―¿No me creéis? Os lo voy a demostrar.

Me encaminé con paso firme hacia la galería de lanzamiento de cuchillos. No era nada del otro mundo, solo unas cuantas siluetas humanas con dianas a la altura de la cabeza y el pecho, las cuales se irían iluminando paulatinamente, señalando así el objetivo contra el que tendría que tirar. Había repetido ese ejercicio tantas veces que ya ni siquiera me suponía un desafío, de modo que mientras me aprovisionaba de cuchillos para lanzar me encontraba totalmente tranquila. El monitor encargado de la zona me contemplaba con cierta curiosidad mientras que yo me colocaba en la posición indicada para lanzar y sostenía en mi mano derecha el primero de los cuchillos.

Tomé aire, observando las láminas, esperando a que se iluminara la primera de ellas, cuando la más alejada por mi derecha se encendió. Lancé con rapidez contra la diana central de la misma, justo a tiempo para tomar otro cuchillo y lanzarlo contra la central, para luego tirar otro contra la segunda lámina a la izquierda. El ejercicio había sido limpio y certero, pero me daba la sensación de que lanzar cuchillos contra láminas no muy alejadas tampoco iba a servirme de mucho. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Samantha comenzaba a practicar el arco en la galería de tiro que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas. Contemplé la distancia; en los Juegos había lanzado cuchillos incluso contra objetivos más lejanos…

No lo pensé dos veces, simplemente tomé un nuevo cuchillo y lo lancé contra una de las siluetas de la galería de tiro con arco, viendo con una sonrisita de suficiencia como este se clavaba en el centro de la misma. Me giré hacia los profesionales, con una ceja alzada.

―Os lo dije ―señaló Silk, algo pagada de sí misma ―Os dije que era buena.

―Te ha salido competencia, Clove ―señaló Tristan, alzando una ceja.

La aludida me miraba con cierto aire inquisitivo, mirada que le sostuve sin arrendarme en absoluto. Finalmente, la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, aliviando un poco su ceño fruncido.

―Es de las nuestras ―dijo ―Por extraño que me resulte, es una profesional del Distrito 12.

* * *

El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos era lo único que rompía el silencio reinante en el salón de la planta de nuestro distrito. El día había pasado con la normalidad propia de la rutina de los entrenamientos, unos entrenamientos donde todos y cada uno de nosotros nos habíamos señalado en nuestros puntos fuertes. Al parecer, el hecho de que las habilidades que teníamos eran de sobras conocidas por los demás nos hizo fardar un poco a todos, como había hecho yo lanzando aquel cuchillo. Después de aquellas tiradas, había llegado a competir contra Clove lanzando cuchillos, logrando ambas un empate debido a que ninguna de las dos falló un blanco. Al parecer dichos ejercicios sirvieron para afianzar la idea entre los demás profesionales de que yo era una buena adquisición para su grupo, puesto que las risitas burlonas fueron quedando a un margen, siendo sustituidas no por respeto, puesto que nadie respetaba a nadie en estas circunstancias, pero sí cabía señalar que ya me tomaban más en serio.

No había prestado mucha atención a Samantha, pero sí la suficiente como para ver que con los arcos era buena, lo cual me ponía en una situación peliaguda. A pesar de usar los cuchillos casi siempre, en ocasiones, sobre todo para matar a mucha distancia, me valía del arco. En mis Juegos, solo dejaron un arco en la Cornucopia, y si en estos volvían a hacer lo mismo, me daba la sensación de que ambas nos enzarzaríamos en una pelea a muerte por dicha arma. Ante esa idea no pude menos que alegrarme del hecho de que al menos Silk iba a estar conmigo, cosa que Samantha no podía decir. Ella ya había dejado claro que quería ir en solitario, por lo que a la hora de tener que enfrentarse a un grupo de tributos, por muy buena que fuera o que se creyera ser, iba a tener las de perder. El hecho de la fuerza que provocaba la unión era uno de los principales motivos por los que yo había buscado una alianza profesional.

―Esta tarde me abordaron los mentores de los distritos profesionales ―la voz de Bradley rompió el silencio, haciendo que ambas lo mirásemos ―Estaban interesados en que te aliaras con sus tributos, Chrysta.

Samantha soltó un rebuzno ahogado a modo de risa, alzó una ceja y sumergió la vista en el plato, como si quisiera hacerse la inocente. Fruncí el ceño, reclinándome hacia atrás en mi asiento y mirando ya a Bradley, ya a Samantha, y no precisamente con muy buena cara. Me ponía de mal humor que esa chica siempre estuviera burlándose de lo que hacía o tratando de quedar por encima de mí.

―¿Aceptas la oferta de los profesionales? ―prosiguió el hombre, ignorando la reacción de mi compañera.

―Obviamente ―repuse con frialdad, pinchando con aire distraído un trozo de carne de mi plato y observándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

―Lógico... sola no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad... Aunque acompañada tampoco.― Dijo la chica, al parecer buscando la manera de hacerme explotar. ¿Es que ni debajo de agua era capaz de callarse? Luego que no se quejara cuando la destripase en la arena.

―Si te refieres a ninguna oportunidad de perder, estás en lo cierto ―dije con un falso tono dulce, el cual no casaba con mi expresión avinagrada. A borde no me ganaba nadie, en la Veta era la reina de las mil maldiciones y los improperios. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener ―Algunas nacemos para ganar, y otras simplemente para estorbar ―añadí con acidez.

―Cierto, algunas nacemos para ganar... dos veces ―fue la respuesta, lo que me hizo alzar una ceja. Acababa de ponerse en bandeja para que la derrotara por completo, por lo que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa fría.

―Pero no una tercera, cosa que te señala como una perdedora para estos Juegos ―dije con voz angelical.

Bradley parecía haberse comido una guindilla, viendo la expresión de su rostro. Aquella discusión contra Samantha parecía ir para largo, pero nuestro mentor al parecer creyó oportuno meterse en el medio antes de que alguna de las dos tratara de ahogar a la otra en la sopa.

―¡Basta ya! ―bramó, golpeando la mesa para que ambas cerrásemos el pico ―Sois las primeras tributos que he tenido bajo mi tutela que parecen llevarse a matar. ¿Tanto os cuesta colaborar un poco, aunque no queráis aliaros? ―se llevó las manos a los ojos, presionando sus dedos contra los mismos, como si tratara de poner en orden sus pensamientos ―Al escuchar que este año iba a tener bajo mi cuidado a dos ganadoras de los Juegos del Hambre imaginé que sería el año en que menos problemas tendría ―musitó ―Pero no hay quien os soporte. ¿Es que habéis olvidado en qué consiste este juego? ¿Habéis olvidado cuál es el motivo por el que os han traído hasta aquí? Nunca creí que nadie del Distrito 12 pudiera haber perdido el norte como habéis hecho vosotras.

Le lancé una mirada inquisitiva, algo sorprendida por sus palabras. Claro que sabía perfectamente lo que se esperaba de mí, ya había jugado a esto antes, por llamarlo de algún modo.

―Conozco las reglas de los Juegos ―mascullé ―¿O acaso crees que salí de la arena porque al Capitolio le dio por convertirme en ganadora? Mi victoria me la labré a base de sangre y sudor.

Samantha volvió a soltar un cierto bufido despectivo, lo que me hizo regalarle una mirada cargada de odio homicida.

―Este es el problema ―musitó el mentor ―Basta con que una de vosotras abra la boca para que la otra intente quedar por encima de ella. ¿Tanto os cuesta colaborar? ―tomó un trago de su vaso y nos miró por turnos ―Bien, se acabó la cena; venid conmigo ahora mismo. Y sin protestar ―añadió alzando un dedo.

No miré a mi compañera en ningún momento, mientras que seguía a Bradley pasillo abajo, dejando atrás las habitaciones y subiendo por una escalera que daba acceso a una cúpula, desde la cual se accedía a la azotea del edificio. A pesar de que el acceso a dicha zona se efectuaba desde la planta del Distrito 12, en la anterior ocasión no había tenido la oportunidad de subir al tejado del mismo. Mis ojos se perdieron en la multitud de luces que brillaban a nuestros pies, mientras que mis oídos se entretenían con el sonido de unas campanillas que sonaban al ser mecidas por el fresco viento. Se respiraba una cierta paz en aquel lugar, una paz que en los pisos inferiores brillaba por su ausencia; sería fácil olvidarse que estaba allí para entrar en una carnicería si me quedaba en aquel lugar.

Bradley se giró hacia nosotras, tras lanzar una mirada que me pareció cauta a nuestro alrededor. Luego nos aferró a cada una por un brazo, como si temiera que fuéramos a escaparnos.

―Parece como si hubierais olvidado lo que el Distrito 12 siempre ha venido siendo ―suspiró ―Chrysta, por lo que he podido averiguar sobre ti, has tenido un hermano que participó en el levantamiento de los Días Oscuros, ¿verdad?

Asentí, recordando como Nick, mi hermano, había muerto en dicho levantamiento, una muerte que me había convertido en lo que ahora era. De no haber ocurrido, quizás ni siquiera hubiera ido a los Juegos, pues no tendría el odio acumulado que deseaba soltar tan desesperadamente en la arena.

―Y tú, Samantha ―se giró hacia mi compañera ―Te uniste a los Monicans e incluso trataste de iniciar una nueva rebelión, ¿me equivoco? ―la aludida negó en completo silencio ―¿Qué nos enseña esto? ―añadió, dirigiéndose ahora a las dos ―Significa que el Distrito 12 siempre ha tenido muy claro que no es una marioneta del Capitolio, por muy pobre que siempre haya venido siempre. Si os fijáis, la mayoría de los que se han rebelado en alguna ocasión en la historia de Panem, han provenido del 12: el grueso del Distrito 13 provenía del distrito minero; la Segunda Rebelión fue iniciada por Katniss Everdeen, una chica del 12, y la última que tuvimos también fue promovida por nuestro distrito. Para conseguir dichos hitos, los habitantes del 12 han tenido que estar unidos siempre, incluso en una situación tan extrema como es esta, cosa que vosotras parecéis estar olvidando. Os comportáis como perritos falderos del Capitolio, tratando de destacar sobre la otra, de poder alzaros con la victoria en solitario, cuando tenéis la oportunidad de colaborar y conseguir ambas salir vivas de la arena.

―Yo no pienso aliarme con ella ―repuse con tono duro.

―Genial, porque para lastre ya tendré de sobra con la mochila ―me respondió Samantha de malas maneras.

Bradley bufó, zarandeándonos para que volviéramos a guardar silencio. Cuando hubimos cerrado la boca, deslizó una mano dentro de su chaqueta oscura, sacando un pequeño paquetito, el cual tendió a Samantha.

―Espero que esto te refresque la memoria y te ayude a tener en cuenta tus ideales ―murmuró el hombre. La chica abrió el atadijo, y sacó del mismo una pulsera que parecía de madera oscura, sobre la cual había tallada la imagen de un pájaro. La joven alzó las cejas, sorprendida, mientras que estudiaba aquel objeto como si fuera algo que no hubiera esperado encontrarse en su poder.

―¿Cómo la has conseguido? ―inquirió con un hilo de voz.

―Es una larga historia ―le respondió el mentor ―Digamos que ha ido pasando de mano en mano, como un recordatorio de tu persona.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando de reojo aquel objeto. Estaba claro que Samantha parecía ser la favorita de Bradley, viendo como este le entregaba un regalo, dejándome a mi en un segundo plano. Bueno, tampoco me importaba mucho; ya me haría de notar cuando matara a mis rivales en la arena, y dudaba que una pulsera fuera a serme de mucha utilidad para dicha función.

―¿Crees que me he olvidado de ti? ―el hombre volvió a sacar otro paquetito, el cual me tendió ―Me temo que quizás esto no signifique mucho para ti en lo referido a lo personal, pero debes saber que lo que te entrego tiene mucho valor para muchos de nosotros.

Aparté el paño que envolvía el objeto, para encontrarme con una insignia circular, la cual parecía de oro. Dentro de la misma se encontraba un pajarito, igual que el de la pulsera de Samantha, que estaba unido al círculo solo por las puntas de las alas.

Hice un mohín, algo descolocada. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo una insignia? Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de pájaro era el que se encontraba en la misma, aunque creía haber visto alguno similar en los últimos días que recordaba haber pasado en mi distrito. Aquel "regalo" no parecía gran cosa, y estaba muy por la labor de tirarlo hacia la calle. ¿Acaso se creía que ese estúpido broche iba a hacerme cambiar de parecer para aliarme con mi compañera de distrito? Ni de coña, vaya. Con cara de frustración, me giré hacia Samantha, pensando en estamparle la insignia en su frente, pero no me esperaba encontrarme con lo que me encontré.

La chica había comenzado a soltar un par de lágrimas que parecían no querer salir. Parecía tratar de seguir manteniendo su imagen de ganadora despiadada y sin sentimientos, sin embargo la imagen que se observaba era completamente diferente a aquella definición. Sobre la pulsera comenzaron a caer las primeras lágrimas mientras ella seguía el camino de la insignia con su dedo índice.

―Ésta...― comenzó diciendo mostrándose no muy confiada― es la pulsera que me hizo mi hermano, Trevor, tenía seis años. Me la regaló justo antes de yo ir a los Juegos, la llevé siempre puesta desde entonces... hasta el día de la guerra. Los Monicans nos enfrentamos al Capitolio en una cruel batalla, la cual creímos ganar, pero no fue así, en absoluto. El Capitolio siempre vuelve, no se le puede vencer.― explicaba la chica apartando las lágrimas de su rostro. ―Ese símbolo representa toda una horda de guerreros admirables, que fueron capaces de plantar cara a los burócratas y a los líderes borrachos de poder. Representa la rebeldía, el valor, la fuerza, la esperanza... Representa nuestro Distrito.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Vale que esa pulsera significara algo para ella, pero a mí esa insignia que me había dado ni me iba ni me venía. A lo mejor se la podía clavar a alguien en el ojo, de ese modo si me resultaría útil, porque no le veía otro uso.

―¿Y a mí qué? ―repuse con tirantez ―Vale que esa pulsera tenga una historia, pero esta insignia no me dice nada. Vas a tener que buscarte algo mejor con lo que "recordarme los ideales del 12" ―le espeté a Bradley.

―No tienes remedio.―Sam metió baza, mirándome fijamente ―Dices ser la pionera, la primera ganadora del Distrito 12, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que significa ser una ganadora para el Distrito 12. No se trata de proclamar que has conseguido asombrar a todo el mundo ganando los Juegos viniendo del distrito más pobre, se trata de demostrar que todos somos capaces y hacer saber a los tuyos que no están solos.

―Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver tanta palabrería con un jodido pájaro ―repuse exasperada. Samantha pareció encajar de malas mis palabras, pues tras mirarme como si fuera un bicho especialmente repugnante, se alejó, dejándome a solas con Bradley, el cual tomó la insignia, colocándomela sobre el jersey oscuro que llevaba.

―Es la insignia del sinsajo ―me susurró ―La insignia de una rebelión.

* * *

**Os traemos un nuevo capítulo, debido a que los reviews recibidos nos han animado a seguir escribiendo ;) Muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de comentarnos.**

**¿Qué os parecen los símbolos que llevan las chicas a la arena? Está claro que Chrysta no acaba de comprender lo que significa la insignia que le han dado, pero Sam si parece más conforme con el suyo XD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Chrysta**_

La palabra rebelión sonaba un poco recargada en mis oídos, mientras que observaba el brillo del metal dorado sobre la oscura prenda que llevaba. ¿Me habían dado una insignia que había sido usada durante una rebelión, o que todos los rebeldes habían erigido como su símbolo? Si mal no recordaba, durante los Días Oscuros los rebeldes no habían tenido símbolo alguno, además de que el pájaro que estaba representado en el broche no era un pájaro que hubiera cuando los distritos se rebelaron. Recordaba ahora como un día de principios de verano, justo a la vuelta de mis Juegos del Hambre, mientras paseaba por el bosque, me topé con uno de esos nuevos pájaros que estaban apareciendo por los alrededores del Distrito 12. A primera vista tenían rasgos de los charlajos, de esos mutos que crearon en el Capitolio para que memorizaran los mensajes de los rebeldes; aunque tampoco era un charlajo como tal. No conocía su nombre, puesto que nadie había visto aves similares, de modo que la palabra "sinsajo" me era totalmente nueva.

Aun así, por muy bonita que pudiera parecerme aquella insignia, y de hecho me gustaba bastante aunque no iba a negar que la seguía viendo inútil, no me agradaba la idea de ir por ahí con un símbolo rebelde, fuera de la rebelión que fuera. Durante mi Gira de la Victoria, cuando estuve en el Capitolio, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir en la cadena nacional, con todo Panem viéndome, que mi hermano era un rebelde y que yo había apoyado su ideología. Como era de esperar, la reacción de la audiencia presente al escuchar de su más reciente ganadora que había soñado con ver caer al Capitolio, fue desmedida. El mismo presidente Ice se encargó de refrescarme la memoria y señalarme mi papel: una ganadora de los Juegos no era más que una especie de recordatorio viviente del Capitolio a los distritos de su supuesta bondad. Me habían ofrecido una vida cómoda y fácil, y mi deber era mostrarme agradecida y no dejar de repetir lo complacida que me encontraba con la magnanimidad del Capitolio al ofrecerme esas posibilidades.

Miré a Bradley con desafío y miedo a partes iguales. No iba a negar que en el pasado habría luchado para poder hacer caer al Capitolio de haber tenido la ocasión, pero ese deseo había sido arrancado de raíz cuando me di cuenta de que, por mucho que yo odiara lo que el gobierno nos hacía, no era más que una chica de un distrito pobre que había sobrevivido a veintitrés personas. Por mucho que actuara con frialdad y desdén, por mucho que me esforzara en comportarme como una persona a la que solo le importa ganar otros Juegos, en el fondo, debajo de esa máscara, seguía siendo la misma niña asustada que, aferrada de la mano de su padre, escuchó la noticia de que su hermano había muerto en la rebelión.

―¿Por qué me das esto? ―musité con un hilo de voz ―Yo no he participado en ninguna rebelión como la otra chica, ni siquiera hice el amago. No tengo nada que ver con los ideales rebeldes ―añadí maquinalmente, una frase que Ice me había taladrado en la cabeza cuando me tuvo cara a cara en su despacho. _"Tal vez así la gente pase por alto tus palabras de la entrevista"_ me dijo en aquel entonces.

Bradley hizo una mueca, observándome con suspicacia. ¿Quién era ese hombre que se dedicaba a darles insignias rebeldes a sus tributos? Estaba claro que, de un modo o de otro, tenía que seguir habiendo una resistencia contra el Capitolio, por mínima que fuera, pues de otro modo no se me ocurría como unos objetos que al parecer eran ya bastante antiguos habían llegado a parar a nuestras manos.

―Supongo que la historia de esta insignia es muy posterior a ti ―el mentor dejó escapar un suspiro junto con sus palabras ―Esta será la cuarta vez que un tributo la lleve a la arena.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a llevarla? ―repuse con frialdad, alegrándome de poder ocultar el miedo tras mi desdén. Me apresuré a soltarla de mi jersey, con dedos torpes, no quería tener nada que ver con rebeliones, pasadas o futuras. Había sido traída a los Juegos para matar, no para intentar levantar el país; además dudaba mucho que semejante cosa me ayudara en la arena. Si era un símbolo tan conocido como parecía ser, los Vigilantes tal vez lo reconocieran y tratarían de hacerme la vida imposible en el estadio. ¿Y si me enviaban mutos o similar para tratar de quitarme del juego antes de que los espectadores vieran la insignia que portaba? Conseguí soltarla de la prenda y se la tendí con cierta tirantez, aunque el hombre no la recogió.

―¿Chrysta Clearwater tiene miedo de un simple broche? ―inquirió Bradley con un tono falsamente sorprendido ―¿La feroz profesional del Distrito 12 teme a una insignia?

Le regalé una mirada furiosa, sin dejar de tenderle el sinsajo con ciega obsesión. Podría tratar de enfadarme, de sacarme de quicio para que, por mero orgullo aceptara llevar la insignia, pero el simple sentido de la supervivencia me señalaba que sería un tremendo error aparecer en la arena con eso puesto.

―Si supieras lo que yo he tenido que vivir, entenderías el motivo por el que no pienso llevar algo tan arriesgado en el estadio ―contesté de malas. Bradley puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

―Tal vez deberías escuchar la historia de este broche y luego decidir si te compensa el riesgo o no ―dijo con un tono sosegado ―¿Vas a escucharme, por lo menos?

Bajé el brazo con el que trataba de devolverle la insignia, mientras que en mi cabeza contraponía intereses. Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual dicho emblema parecía tener tanto significado, pero al mismo tiempo no me olvidaba del pacto que había hecho con Ice, a pesar de que este ya estuviera muerto: me dejaría en paz si yo no volvía a mencionar mis simpatías rebeldes. ¿Y si de algún modo al quebrar el trato, atraía sobre mí la furia del Capitolio? Dudaba que hubiera alguien que recordara un acuerdo ocurrido siglos atrás, pero el temor que ese hombre me provocaba seguía siendo algo muy real para mí.

―Cuéntamela ―bufé, hastiada de todo. Tal vez así Bradley me dejara en paz de una vez.

Bradley tomó asiento en el suelo y me indicó que hiciera lo propio. Una vez que nos acomodamos, me narró como en el Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, una edición especial por llamarla de algún modo de los Juegos, una tributo del Distrito 12, Maysilee Donner, llevó la insignia a la arena. Años más tarde, para los séptimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, otra tributo del 12, Katniss Everdeen, volvió a llevar la insignia, repitiendo también durante el Tercer Vasallaje, cuando tuvo que volver a la arena. Pero al parecer la insignia fue tomada como símbolo por los rebeldes durante la rebelión que esa chica inició, usándose el sinsajo para demostrarse entre ellos sus simpatías. A pesar de que esa rebelión no llegó a buen puerto (la prueba era que el Capitolio seguía estando en pie y los Juegos del Hambre se seguían celebrando), los detractores del gobierno de Panem seguían usando el sinsajo como símbolo, como una especie de recordatorio de lo sucedido entonces.

―Como bien ha dicho Samantha, es una insignia que representa algo más ―señaló cuando hubo terminado de narrarme las peripecias de aquel símbolo ―Se podría decir que a lo largo de los diferentes Juegos, ha ayudado a los tributos de nuestro distrito, salvo a ti ―añadió con cierta risa en sus palabras ―Aunque ahora ha llegado a tu poder. Mira, Chrysta ―bajó el tono de voz ―cuando supe que iba a tenerte bajo mi tutela este año, no pude evitar buscar toda la información posible sobre ti. No todos los días, como comprenderás, tienes que entrenar a una tributo que vivió cuando los Juegos fueron creados, y la idea de no poder encontrar información sobre ti me preocupaba un poco. Tuve suerte, en el Capitolio aún guardaban una copia de tus entrevistas y tus Juegos, y he de decir que vi una en la que demostrabas claramente tus ideales políticos.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, recordando aquella noche. Esa entrevista había supuesto el final de mis esperanzas, el último intento que había tratado de realizar para conseguir que en los distritos la gente no se olvidara de mi hermano… ni de la rebelión. Después de la misma había aprendido a callar y a decir solo lo que el Capitolio quería oír.

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ―respondí evasivamente, pero mi mentor me sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo que tratara de levantarme del suelo.

―Cuando te vi en la arena, pude comprobar que a pesar de lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser a veces, tenías valor y unos ideales por los que luchabas. Lo cierto es que albergué la esperanza de que a pesar de todo lo que estás teniendo que vivir otra vez, fueras lo suficientemente valiente como para osar defender de algún modo tus convicciones. ¿Vas a asustarte por algo que pasó hace sabe Dios cuantos años?

―El Capitolio nunca olvida ―bufé ―¿Sabes quién era Dandelion Goldfield? ¡No era más que una niña cuando me fue entregada como avox personal!

Nunca olvidaría a aquella niña, Dandelion. Su hermana, Silvana, una chica de la ciudad algo tocada de la cabeza, había sido elegida como tributo para los Segundos Juegos, y su sarta de insultos contra el Capitolio durante la cosecha hicieron que careciera del beneficio de un voluntario. Cuando ésta se suicidó en el tren que la transportaba hacia la ciudad, el gobierno ejecutó en un acto público al que fue obligado a asistir todo el Distrito 12 a sus padres, mientras que a su hermana pequeña le cortaron la lengua y la destinaron a la esclavitud. Ice, después de avisarme de que iba a tenerme vigilada, me entregó a la niña como "regalo", un presente bastante macabro que se encargó de recordarme día tras día de lo que podría pasarme si me iba de la lengua.

Pero como era de esperar, esa historia seguramente no la conocería, debido a que era de mi "época" por llamarlo de algún modo.

―¿Te regalaron… una niña mutilada… un avox? ―preguntó mi mentor con cierto sobrecogimiento.

―Justo después de esa entrevista donde demostré mis ideales ―respondí ―Sé que puedo parecer una mascota del Capitolio en lo referido a mi conducta, sé que seguramente me verás como una chica fría y engreída que solo quiere ganar los Juegos otra vez, pero no solo soy eso. Tengo mis motivos para actuar de este modo, motivos que me impulsan a envolverme en la frialdad que siempre ostento para evitar acabar loca o muerta.

Me sumí en un silencio tenso, clavando los ojos en las luces que brillaban bajo nuestros pies, en las luces de una ciudad que condenó a mucha gente a la muerte. Una ciudad de la que, me gustara o no, me había convertido en una de sus mascotas. Si mi hermano me viera, seguramente se sentiría avergonzado de ver en lo que me habían convertido. ¿Me apoyaría si yo aceptara el sinsajo? Traté de recordar el rostro de mi hermano, su piel aceitunada, su pelo oscuro, sus ojos grises… él siempre tuvo claro sus ideales y sus principios, y estaba segura de que no le importó morir por ellos. ¿Y yo? ¿Tan cobarde era que iba a rechazar un símbolo rebelde solo por una promesa hecha hacía años? El Capitolio había maltratado al 12, de modo que se podría decir que Ice, de modo indirecto, había roto su promesa de no tocar a los míos. Eso me daba carta blanca a la hora de romper mi parte.

Volví a colocarme el sinsajo en el jersey, ante la mirada aprobadora de Bradley. No iniciaría una rebelión, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a dejar claras mis preferencias.

* * *

**Os avisamos de que estas semanas vamos a estar bastante ocupadas, de modo que seguramente actualizaremos más despacio. Sed pacientes, pues intentaremos subir aunque sea una vez a la semana.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Capítulo 10

El paso de las horas estaba comenzando a ser especialmente lento para Romulus, Vigilante Jefe de los Juegos, mientras que veía como la tributo del 11, Sunset, se marchaba del gimnasio tras haber realizado algunos lanzamientos de cuchillos y varias trampas. Se encontraban finalizando los entrenamientos privados; ya habían pasado casi todos los tributos, primero el chico y luego la chica; solo faltaba por realizar la prueba las dos chicas del 12. Y la verdad, por mucha fama que hubieran tenido cuando las eligió para clonarlas, estaba demasiado cansado de ver los mismos ejercicios casi siempre como para sentirse paciente con las dos que faltaban por desarrollar sus pruebas. Otros años, los tributos a partir del Distrito 4 comenzaban a decaer en sus sesiones privadas, lo que le suponía un cierto alivio; sabía que cuando la chica del 4 se retiraba podía dedicarse a comer o simplemente a pensar en sus asuntos, puesto que los demás no harían grandes cosas. Sin embargo, este año estaba siendo completamente diferente, cosa que debería haber supuesto teniendo en cuenta los tributos que habían seleccionado para estos Juegos. Para empezar, todos ellos habían tenido algo que los remarcó de los demás, motivo por el cual se encontraban allí, obviamente. La chica del 3 logró montar una trampa eléctrica usando simples trozos de hilo conductor; el chico del 7 realizó buenos tiros usando varias hachas, mientras que la chica del 10 destripó un maniquí con un solo cuchillo.

―¿Qué creéis que harán las que entrarán ahora? ―preguntó Venus, sirviéndose con aire distraído un trozo de pavo asado que había en un bufé preparado en su tribuna ―¿Pensáis que harán lo mismo que en los entrenamientos diarios?

Romulus se encogió de hombros, algo distante. Durante los tres días previos, Chrysta y Samantha prácticamente se habían dedicado a alardear de sus habilidades. La primera se había señalado como una tiradora de cuchillos realmente buena; llegando a competir con la chica del 2 y empatando ambas por no errar ni un tiro; la segunda parecía un poco al margen, como si quisiera reservarse todo su potencial para más adelante. Si había de ser sincero, de aquellas dos, Sam era la que más le llamaba la atención, por el simple hecho de que desconocía lo que iba a ser capaz de hacer ahora que se iba a encontrar sola en el gimnasio. Si los rumores que corrían sobre ella eran ciertos, podría llegar a ser realmente sorprendente.

―Llama a la primera de las chicas ―ordenó con tono cansado, mientras que se acomodaba. Sí, se moría de ganas de ver a Sam, pero antes debía entrar su compañera. Al no haber un tributo masculino por el 12, habían tenido que cambiar un poco el modo de actuar para con ellas, de tal forma que seguían un orden alfabético, motivo por el cual Chrysta sería la primera en entrar.

―Enseguida ―fue la respuesta que obtuvo de otro Vigilante, el cual se encargó de dar el aviso. Pocos minutos después, la joven hacía su entrada en el gimnasio, con su característico paso duro y altivo al mismo tiempo. Romulus no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco, puesto que le parecía un tanto irónico el hecho de que esa muchacha escuálida, venida de la zona más pobre del más pobre distrito, se comportara como si viniera del 1 o del 2. Bien era cierto que ella había ganado unos Juegos, pero había algo en sus gestos que no era propio del 12, algo que solo se veía en los chicos que venían preparados de antemano: el orgullo, y la confianza en sí mismos. Aquella chica destilaba seguridad en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Chrysta se colocó en el centro del gimnasio, manteniéndose firme y recta. Clavó sus ojos grises en los Vigilantes, bajo su ceño perennemente fruncido.

―Chrysta Clearwater ―dijo con voz clara ―Distrito 12.

_"Como si necesitara saber quién eres"_ pensó el hombre con cierta amargura. Pero sin embargo, lo que le dijo a la tributo fue:

―Procede.

Chrysta sostuvo la mirada un segundo más y luego giró sobre sus talones, caminando flechada hacia la zona de lanzamiento de cuchillos. Romulus bostezó disimuladamente; ya la había visto hacer ese ejercicio miles de veces, de modo que bien podría echarse un sueñecito o comer algo antes de que entrara la otra chica. Que otro Vigilante la puntuara; el olor a pavo asado era demasiado tentador como para prestarle atención a una chica que seguramente acabaría muerta en cosa de dos semanas.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a cortar un buen trozo de carne, cuando alzó la vista durante un momento por un gesto más bien involuntario. Chrysta se había colocado varios cuchillos en la cintura de su traje de entrenamiento, pero en esos momentos no los estaba lanzando, ni siquiera manipulando, sino que se encontraba frente a una de las siluetas, con un cuenco de pintura roja a sus pies, seguramente sacado de la estación de camuflaje; dibujando algo con sus dedos que no era capaz de ver desde su posición. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

La curiosidad venció al hambre, de modo que dejó el plato sobre la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento, observando a la tributo del 12, que seguía trazando algo sobre la lámina. Si tan solo se moviera un poco, podría ver que era lo que estaba dibujando, pero la chica se había colocado de tal forma que fuera imposible ver lo que estaba haciendo desde su posición.

Finalmente, pareció satisfecha con su trabajo, pues apartó el cuenco con el pie, para luego caminar unos pasos hacia atrás con deliberada lentitud. Cuando estuvo a una distancia que ella pareció considerar aceptable, se apartó un paso hacia la izquierda, y Romulus finalmente pudo ver que era lo que ella había estado haciendo.

La silueta central de las láminas de tiro tenía dibujado el emblema del Capitolio justo en el centro de la misma, en torno a la diana central que tenía en el pecho. Un murmullo como un zumbido bajo se extendió entre los Vigilantes mientras que el hombre fruncía levemente el ceño, observando como Chrysta sacaba uno de los cuchillos que tenía encima y se colocaba en posición para tirar. Lanzó el arma, acertando en la cabeza de la diana pintada, justo donde se encontraba la cabeza del águila que conformaba el símbolo de la ciudad. El siguiente cuchillo, se clavó en el haz de flechas que conformaban la parte baja del emblema. Y el último de todos, lo lanzó contra la diana central que al mismo tiempo era el centro del símbolo.

―Está loca ―musitó alguien ―Está como una verdadera cabra.

―De no ser complicado encontrar una sustituta para ella, la mandaría matar si estuviera en mi mano ahora mismo ―replicó otra persona.

Chrysta se había girado nuevamente, y observaba a los Vigilantes con una sonrisa dura en su rostro. Romulus no tuvo más que verla para saber que lo que acababa de hacer había sido premeditado y planeado cuidadosamente; y no precisamente para bien. Por la forma en la que ella sonreía, parecía estar realizando una venganza que a él le resultaba algo desquiciante.

―Retírate ―le espetó. La joven, sin mudar el gesto, caminó a buen paso hacia la salida, y a los pocos segundos ya se había retirado del gimnasio.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tiene esa chica en la cabeza!? ―bramó un Vigilante de avanzada edad ―¡Ya podemos irla marcando como objetivo!

―Calma, Thelonius, no vaya a ser que te vuelva a dar la úlcera ―repuso Romulus con tono exasperado ―Tenemos que mandar limpiar esto antes de que entre la otra chica.

―¡Vamos a tardar un siglo en terminar! ―se quejó Venus ―Si tenemos que llamar a un avox para que arregle todo esto bien podemos tener otros veinte minutos más aquí.

―¿Prefieres limpiarlo tú? ―le espetó. La mujer negó con la cabeza y se concentró en su plato, casi vacío, mientras que Romulus se encargaba de llamar a un par de avox para que trataran de borrar, en la medida de lo posible, el dibujo que Chrysta había hecho sobre la lámina.

Tenía que reconocer que su actuación, a pesar de lo controvertida que había sido, le había llamado la atención. Siempre había visto a Chrysta como alguien apegado al Capitolio, de hecho su conducta durante los días previos había sido bastante elocuente: pensaba como los profesionales, y en el desfile parecía tan encantada de encontrarse allí… no esperaba que bajo toda esa complaciencia que ella demostraba ante los Juegos latiera el alma de una rebelde. De hecho, Chrysta no había iniciado ningún levantamiento; había sido tributo y luego mentora, por lo que se decía en su ficha de archivo. Nada más. Aunque, ¿y si no hubiera tenido la ocasión? ¿Habría intentado levantar el país de haber podido o se habría quedado a un margen? Fuera como fuese, no pensaba darle la ocasión de intentarlo.

Venus tuvo razón en el hecho de que la limpieza de la lámina tardó sus buenos veinte minutos. Cuando Samantha fue llamada, la Vigilante estaba despotricando que iba a perderse una fiesta a la que había sido invitada con todos los honores.

―Métete la fiesta por donde quieras, pero el trabajo es lo primero ―repuso algo fuera de sus casillas, mientras que Samantha hacía su aparición, caminando lenta pero firmemente. Romulus se giró hacia ella, analizándola. Tenía la misma firmeza que su compañera, pero mientras que Chrysta rebosaba orgullo, Samantha desprendía determinación por todos sus poros. Tomó lugar frente a la tribuna, alzando la barbilla en un gesto altivo.

―Samantha Thor ―señaló con claridad ―Distrito 12.

―Procede ―volvió a repetir el Vigilante, acomodándose en su asiento. Entrelazó las manos, esperando con cierta avidez ver que era lo que esa chica tenía planteado hacer. ¿Tiraría flechas? ¿Haría algún truco de supervivencia, se dedicaría a trepar por toda la sala? Según se decía, en sus Juegos había sido una luchadora capaz, y se moría por ver hasta dónde podía llegar. En su fuero interno, de hecho, Samantha, junto con su compañera, era una de sus candidatas favoritas.

Observó a la chica con cierta sorpresa cuando vio que pasó de largo de los arcos. Había usado los mismos con mucha asiduidad durante los entrenamientos, pero estaba claro que se había guardado algo para esta ocasión. La chica se encaminó hacia uno de los monitores de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con el cual cruzó unas palabras en un tono tan bajo que desde la tribuna fueron inaudibles. Luego, la tributo, acompañada del monitor, caminaron hacia la zona acondicionada para la lucha, tomando posiciones en la misma. Resultaba un tanto gracioso ver a esa chica tan delgada frente a un hombre mucho más ancho que ella. ¿Pensaba demostrar sus dotes de agilidad esquivando sus ataques, por un casual? No sería una mala táctica, teniendo en cuenta que muchos tributos lucharían cuerpo a cuerpo, de modo que si ella sabía cómo evadirlos, podría tener posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Durante varios segundos, tanto Samantha como el monitor se quedaron quietos, evaluándose, sin osar dar el primer paso. Entonces, sorprendentemente, Samantha se echó hacia delante, corriendo con fuerza los pocos metros que la separaban de su contrincante, apretando las manos en puño y bien dispuesta a golpearle con ellos. El hombre esquivó el ataque de la chica y trató de aferrarla de tal modo que pudiera reducirla, pero ella se limitó a dar un par de pasos, esquivando limpiamente las manos de su atacante, sin apenas sorprenderse o parecer preocupada por la posibilidad de un golpe. Giró sobre sí misma, encarándose hacia el monitor, corriendo hacia el mismo, alzando nuevamente sus puños para golpearle.

Pero en esa ocasión, su ataque fue diferente. El hombre, viendo que Samantha volvía a intentar atacarle con los puños, fue a esquivar los mismos, pero en el último momento la chica fintó hacia un lado y con habilidad deslizó una pierna entre las del hombre, haciéndole perder el apoyo sobre el suelo y logrando que cayera. Éste, sin embargo, aferró sus manos a las piernas de Samantha, haciéndola caer con él. Ambos colapsaron sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo, pero la tributo aprovechó el impacto del mismo para, realizando una extraña torsión de su cuerpo, lograr ponerse en pie, abalanzándose luego contra el entrenador, pisando sus manos con sus pies y arrinconándolo contra el suelo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que iniciaran la pelea y la chica había reducido a su rival sin recibir ni un solo golpe.

―Impresionante para alguien del 12 ―musitó una mujer en tono bajo. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo. Esas tácticas de lucha eran propias del Distrito 2 sobre todo, donde los tributos tenían un intenso entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Que alguien proveniente del distrito minero fuera capaz de hacer esas fintas era extraño, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Samantha había participado no en unos Juegos, sino en dos, y para más inri saliendo victoriosa de ambos, que supiera dichos ejercicios no era tan descabellado. Podría haberlos aprendido en el Capitolio cuando se preparaba para la arena.

―Retírate ―ordenó. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, sorprendido por las chicas del 12. Una había demostrado cierto arrojo desafiando tan abiertamente al Capitolio, y la otra se había señalado como una chica de muchos recursos.

―El distrito minero ha venido este año pisando fuerte ―señaló Venus.

―No podría estar más de acuerdo ―respondió.

* * *

**Tras vario tiempo sin actualizar por problemas de las autoras, volvemos a la carga. ¿Qué os han parecido las pruebas que han hecho las chicas? Ya mismo van a tener que ir a la arena...**

**Creemos conveniente detallar que las habilidades de lucha de Sam las aprendió con los Monicans, y las fue perfeccionando en los Juegos. Lo señalamos para evitar que la gente pueda creer que posee habilidades "fuera de lo común" o similares.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Samantha**

Ya me había quitado de encima las sesiones privadas; creo haberlo hecho bien, aunque siempre es mejor esperarse lo peor aquí dentro, ya que nunca recibirás el más mínimo apoyo de nadie (exceptuando algunos casos) y tienes que valerte por ti mismo, si no, estás muerto. De alguna forma u otra siempre te sientes así…

Solté mi melena y empecé a desenredarla con paciencia y maña, al ser tan larga costaba mantenerla presentable, sobretodo en un sitio en el que no haces otra cosa sino correr, saltar, trepar, luchar… Un par de mechones me cayeron en la cara cuando empecé a trenzarme el cabello, los dejé tal cual y me apresuré a vestirme, ya que quería aprovechar un poco más el tiempo de entrenamiento que aún nos quedaba y perfeccionar un poco aquellas habilidades que tenía estancadas. Espero no cruzarme con mi compañera, Chrysta, con la cual no he vuelto a cruzar palabra desde aquella charla en la azotea con Bradley, donde consiguió que la odiase un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía; siempre con esos aires de superioridad, su descaro, su altanería, su mirar frío y esa manera que tiene de dirigirse a los demás, como si supiese desde que nos trajeron que volvería a ganar los Juegos. Puede que sea cierto que domina bastante bien (por no decir a la perfección) el manejo de los cuchillos y el arco, pero eso es lo único que nos ha mostrado, apenas ha pisado otros puestos en los entrenamientos, seguramente pueda superarla en velocidad y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque… tal vez solo se esté reservando lo mejor y, de ser así, tal vez tenga que empezar a tomarme en serio sus amenazas. Sin embargo no me voy a dejar amedrentar, puedo hacerle frente sin ningún problema, estoy segura.

* * *

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, observé que no iba a ser la única tributo con ganas de practicar unas cuantas horas previas a las entrevistas. Slade se encontraba allí, mi eterno rival y asesino de Dan, se encontraba machacando a un maniquí con sus enormes brazos atiborrados de músculos. Me fijé en la cicatriz de su rostro, que permanecía exactamente como la recordaba la primera vez que la vi, por aquel entonces me asustaba bastante ese gorila redomado, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuánto le arranqué la cabeza de un tirón.

Por otro lado también vi a esa tal Clove, la maestra de los cuchillos, es gracioso que ella y Chrysta se hayan aliado: me divertiré viendo cómo se matan la una a la otra. Claro, eso si no me adelanto yo.

Dediqué el tiempo a dar un par de tiros con el arco, hasta que me cansé y observé a una chica de cabello oscuro y mirada severa detrás de mí, dando toquecitos con la pierna derecha contra el suelo. El incesante sonido se me metió en la sien y terminé tan agobiada que le tiré el arco de sopetón en los brazos. Ella soltó un imperceptible quejido, pero lo ignoré, ya me metí en una pelea durante los entrenamientos de mis primeros Juegos y sé que no conllevan buenas consecuencias, aunque… era divertido.

―Vaya, veo que por aquí no han cambiado muchas cosas― oigo decir con voz profunda, grave, inicua y con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo, la voz de Slade ―, misma actitud, misma expresión… ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios han decidido traer a alguien tan patética de vuelta?

Un fuerte impulso trataba de obligarme a plantarle un buen puñetazo en el tabique de su nariz, pero preferí responder tranquila a la vez que maliciosa:

―Puede que a la gente le divirtiese que te arrancase la cabeza sin apenas pestañear.

Slade frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?― añadió una incrédula risa, se sentó y continuó― Que alguien me explique en qué universo paralelo ha ocurrido algo similar.

Estaba bastante confundida en este mismo instante. Creí que recordaría su muerte, aunque claro, una persona muerta no recuerda nada… no vive.

Me alejé tratando de comprender, pero era inútil, supuestamente solo debía preocuparme el poder mantenerme con vida y para ello sería necesario bastante entrenamiento, el cual estaba evadiendo involuntariamente. Una vez percatada de lo primordial para la supervivencia, me puse manos a la obra con ello; fui hasta el puesto de escalada casi bailoteando en mis pasos, el monitor procedió a explicarme los principios básicos: una cuerda iba a ser esencial (espero poder atribuirme una mochila que lleve una cuerda en la arena), luego, tenía que fijarme bastante bien en huecos y salientes de la corteza del árbol que me sirviesen de apoyo, y lo más importante de todo, que subiese al árbol más alto de todos lo más alto posible.

Mientras intentaba escalar esa improvisación de árbol sintético, no hacía más que resbalar, me volvía a agarrar con facilidad pero en un momento en el que necesitase subir lo más rápido posible, me vería perdida. Subí hasta el final del árbol y me sentí realizada, aunque claro, no me iba a salvar y ayudar a sobrevivir el saber trepar.

Intentando destacar un poco, salté desde bastante altura al suelo; mis pies notaron un fuerte e incómodo cosquilleo cuando chocaron contra la colchoneta de seguridad, que de poco sirvió. Me tambaleaba hacia delante y hacia detrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio, por suerte esa parte no la vio nadie, el único testigo de mi torpeza natural fue el monitor, y no creo que lo vaya a ir comentando entre los tributos. Me alejo medio cojeando medio presumiendo de mi hazaña, luego observo que todos los tributos comienzan a marcharse. Ha llegado la hora de prepararse antes de las entrevistas.

* * *

―¡No, no, no y no!― vociferó la escolta, exasperada por mis inútiles habilidades sociales para meterme al público en el bolsillo.― Lo hemos repetido alrededor de mil veces, ¡tampoco es tan difícil!: Como ganadora y luchadora que soy, pienso darlo todo en la arena. ¡Aquí tenéis a vuestra ganadora de los Ducentésimos Juegos del Hambre!― dijo, tratando de hacerse pasar por mí en las entrevistas.

Está completamente ida de la cabeza si siquiera tiene la esperanza de que diré eso.

No.

Jamás.

Me niego.

―Una preguntita― comencé diciendo en tono repipi a la vez que burlón―: ¿sería posible no parecer una idiota sin cerebro? ¿Sí? ¡Gracias!― mi irónica y falsa sonrisa desapareció y dejó una notable línea recta en mi boca, alcé una ceja y puse los ojos en blanco, acto seguido eché la cabeza atrás, apoyándola en el cojín del enorme sofá del salón.

―Sencillamente estoy intentando que no parezcas una inepta, harapienta y rústica tributo del Distrito 12.― Añadió con toda la calma del mundo, como si sus palabras no resultasen insultantes. Creo que incluso creía que me halagaba.

―Está bien, no tengo por qué aguantar esto. Me marcho.

No iba a soportar que ninguna estirada como ella me viniese a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Estoy harta de acatar las órdenes de todo el mundo, de que se me castigue constantemente por tratar de hundir esta basura de sociedad. No pienso dejar que nadie más me mangonee, no voy a ser la marioneta de nadie, y mucho menos del Capitolio. Si participo en estos Juegos lo haré, pero a mi manera… como lo he hecho siempre, pero esta vez lo pienso cumplir.

* * *

**¡Aquí traemos un nuevo capítulo! Al parecer Chrysta y Sam no son las únicas enemigas que hay en la arena... En el siguiente sabremos por fin sus puntuaciones y las entrevistas... ¡la arena está a la vuelta de la esquina!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Chrysta**

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme seriamente de lo que había hecho durante las pruebas privadas. Si se pensaba con frialdad, había cometido una soberana estupidez lanzando cuchillos contra el emblema del Capitolio, pero en su momento estaba tan convencida y pagada de mí misma que actué sin pensar en mis consecuencias. El mismo error que siempre cometía, hiciera lo que hiciese; fuera el año que fuera. Fue mi impetuosidad la que me puso entre la espada y la pared con el Presidente Ice; y ahora seguramente me condenaría a tener una nota pésima. Era lo suficientemente consecuente como para saber que mi afrenta contra el Capitolio no iba a quedar impune, seguramente los Vigilantes me darían la nota más baja para convertirme en la menos deseada por los patrocinadores.

Cuando ambas subimos a la planta de nuestro distrito tras las pruebas, Bradley intentó sonsacarnos que habíamos hecho, pero por mi parte no tuvo respuesta alguna. No quería hacer partícipe a nadie de lo que había hecho en el gimnasio, a fin de cuentas era algo que solo me incumbía a mí y a un presidente muerto hacía ya muchos años. Se podía decir que era parte de mi revancha contra todo aquello que me forzaron a adorar para evitar dañar a los míos.

Claro que no puedes eludir para siempre a una persona que está viviendo en los mismos metros que tú, y menos cuando todo el equipo del distrito tiene que sentarse en el salón de la planta a ver las puntuaciones por el televisor, todos en silencio, pero cada uno mirando a los demás como pensando en quien va a ser el primero que abra la boca.

En esta ocasión, fue Claudette, la escolta. Sinceramente, no entendía que hacía esa mujer con nosotros, teniendo en cuenta que este año no había tenido que ir al distrito a sacar los nombres de las urnas de la cosecha, aunque quizás hubiera decidido mantenerse en el puesto como simple diversión. Para muchos habitantes del Capitolio seguro que tener un contacto tan cercano con los tributos debería de ser casi un entretenimiento con ciertos toques honoríficos.

―¿Qué creéis que os habrán dado como calificación? ―inquirió con tono chillón, mientras alzaba sus muy delineadas cejas violetas ―El año pasado la cosa no fue muy bien, solo obtuvimos un tres y un cinco… ¿qué sacásteis en vuestros respectivos Juegos? ¡A lo mejor por fin este año tenemos unas puntuaciones decentes!

―No agobies a las chicas ―Bradley metió baza, aunque por la forma que tenía de mirarnos, me daba la sensación de que él estaba tan nervioso como la mujer. Mientras no comenzara a bombardearnos con preguntas, me daba igual como se encontrara ―Dentro de nada vamos a ver las puntuaciones por la televisión y ya podrás ver si sus resultados se salen de la media o no.

Sam alzó levemente las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Por mi parte, no hice ningún gesto, limitándome a clavar los ojos en la televisión, donde un hombre alterado físicamente hasta lo grotesco anunciaba las puntuaciones de los tributos de este año:

Los profesionales, como era de esperar, sacaron notas que oscilaban entre el ocho y el diez. Silk sacó un nueve, lo cual no estaba nada mal; Seaview por su parte se quedó en un ocho. La chica del 7 obtuvo un siete; mientras que su compañero alcanzó el diez. Los distritos 9 y 10 se quedaron en seis y sietes; mientras que Thresh y Sunset sacaban un diez y un ocho respectivamente. Ahora llegaba el turno de nuestro distrito; y yo sería la primera en recibir la nota, debido a que nosotras íbamos por orden alfabético. Tragué saliva, intentando prepararme para el choque que me supondría el uno o el dos que me otorgarían. En mis anteriores Juegos obtuve un diez, pero dudaba que fuera a tener dicha nota este año, teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento. Pero por mucho que me había preparado de antemano para la nota, no me esperé lo que mis ojos vieron en pantalla. Un doce. ¡¿Me habían puesto un doce después de todo?! ¿Cómo es que me beneficiaban de ese modo? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

―¡Oh, cielos! ―Claudette lanzó un gritito agudo, para luego empezar a aplaudir, presa de la emoción.

―¡Bien hecho! ―Bradley me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo, aunque no me permití cambiar el gesto. Algo no iba bien, no podía ser cierta esa puntuación. ¿Los Vigilantes dándole una nota alta a una chica que había demostrado sin reserva alguna que odiaba al Capitolio? Entre eso y la insignia que me había decidido a llevar, lo iba a tener crudo para sobrevivir… tal vez hubieran acordado hacerme la vida imposible en el estadio como venganza por mis actos.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Samantha… con otro doce. Los agudos gritos de la escolta resonaron por la estancia, mientras que ahora el equipo se volcaba con la tributo para felicitarla.

―¿Se puede saber qué es lo que habéis hecho para que os den esas notas? ―inquirió nuestro mentor ―Hacía siglos que nuestro distrito no tenía unas puntuaciones tan altas.

―Que lo diga ella primero ―repuse sin mucho ánimo. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, y eso me ponía de mal humor.

―¿Ahora vas a hacerte la educada? ―me espetó, pero me limité a soltarle un gruñido despectivo. Prefería que ella entretuviera un poco a Bradley para luego intentar escabullirme. Me daba la sensación de que no iban a ver con buenos ojos mi actuación ―Simplemente luché contra un monitor ―añadió.

―¿Luchaste cuerpo a cuerpo? ―inquirió el hombre, a lo que ella asintió ―Pues ya tuvo que ser impresionante. Me gustaría haberlo visto… y en cuanto a ti, Chrysta, ¿qué hiciste?

―No te interesa ―repuse vagamente, mientras que fingía un enorme interés por mis uñas mordisqueadas.

―Soy tu mentor Chrysta, sí que me interesa ―apostilló él.

―¡No es asunto de nadie lo que hiciera en mi prueba! ―exclamé de mal humor.

―¡Deja de comportarte como una idiota de una vez, joder! ¡Intento ayudarte y solo me pones trabas, una tras otra!

―¡Dibujé el símbolo del Capitolio sobre una lámina y le tiré varios cuchillos! ―bramé fuera de mis casillas ―¿Contento?

Un silencio aplastante siguió a mis palabras. Bradley me miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Samantha parecía haberse encontrado con que en vez de estar bebiendo vino, estuviera bebiendo agua sucia.

―¿Tú… has lanzado cuchillos… contra el emblema del Capitolio? ―inquirió, sorprendida.

―¿Acaso te sorprende? ―repuse con cierto sarcasmo ―No es oro todo lo que reluce, ni las personas actúan de un modo por propia voluntad. Creo que me has juzgado demasiado pronto, como muchos otros.

Dicho esto, me levanté de mi asiento y me permití abandonar la estancia, encerrándome en mi habitación con un sonoro portazo. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido, desde la prueba hasta aquel doce que podía ver parpadeando tras mis ojos.

* * *

―A ver, esto ya está… ¡Listo, abre los ojos!

La voz de Caesar me hizo abrir mis párpados, para enfrentarme a la imagen de mí misma en el espejo de mi habitación. Por la enorme ventana entraba la luz mortecina del crepúsculo, tiñendo la estancia en tonos naranjas y rojos. Esta noche serían las entrevistas a los tributos, el último paso antes de los Juegos; mañana a estas horas estaríamos ya en la arena. Dicha idea me provocó un escalofrío, pues el hecho de que el estadio se encontraba ya tan cerca, me ponía especialmente nerviosa. Durante las horas que había pasado siendo acicalada por el equipo de preparación, había estado rememorando demasiadas escenas de los Juegos que no quisiera haber recordado, como la muerte de Jack, o la caída al mar de Silk. Se me hacía extraño pensar que en cuestión de unas cuantas horas, me encontraría en un nuevo estadio, luchando a muerte como en aquella ocasión. ¿Podría salir viva de la arena como hice con anterioridad? Posibilidades y ganas no me faltaban, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que mis rivales no iban a ser tan simples como los de antaño. Todos los que estábamos allí éramos asesinos consumados; y estaba segura de que lo iba a tener más complicado a la hora de intentar salir viva de una pelea.

―Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

De mala gana, clavé mis ojos en mi reflejo, el cual antes había ignorado mientras mi mente se paseaba por las oscuras regiones de mis recuerdos. Alcé levemente las cejas, mientras que estudiaba, sorprendida, el atuendo que mi estilista me había preparado: una especie de armadura en tonos negros, con mangas picudas, unos pantalones negros y unas robustas botas oscuras. Me habían trenzado el pelo con hilos de tonos dorados, y me habían oscurecido los ojos con maquillaje negro.

―Es… original ―repuse, sin saber cómo definir lo que veía. Me daba la sensación de ir vestida de un modo un tanto estrambótico, pero al menos no era un vestido, lo cual agradecía.

―Teniendo en cuenta que todos parecen conocerte como "la feroz profesional del Distrito 12" no iba a ponerte un vestidito de gasa ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―¿Y eso lo has deducido tú solo? ―le espeté de malas, abandonando la estancia sin apenas molestarme en pedirle permiso. Aquel hombre se me había atragantado desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, antes del desfile, y tampoco había hecho méritos para que me cayera mejor. No era más que otro capitoliano; otra persona que seguramente bramaría por la sangre de todos nosotros. Y eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

Me reuní en el vestíbulo de la planta junto con Claudette, Bradley y Samantha, la cual apareció vestida con un vestido sencillo en un tono rojizo oscuro. Miró mi atuendo de arriba abajo, pero no quise entrar a una discusión nuevamente, tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando fuera mi turno. La vez anterior estuve practicando con mi mentor, pero en esta ocasión pedí que se me dejara carta blanca a la hora de elegir mi faceta en la entrevista. Ya tenía un perfil marcado como el de una chica borde y engreída proveniente de un distrito bajo, solo tendría que seguirlo.

La entrevista de los tributos se realizaba en un enorme escenario construido delante del Centro de Entrenamiento, en el Círculo de la Ciudad. Los tributos subimos en fila india, primero el chico y luego la chica, y desfilamos por el estrado hasta tomar asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares, formando un semicírculo. Un hombre con un brillante cabello rubio platino y un traje en tonos plateados hizo su aparición, cosechando un estruendoso saludo por parte del público. Se presentó como Klaus Rambaldi y dio comienzo a la ronda de entrevistas.

No presté mucha atención a las entrevistas. Sí que estuve medianamente atenta a las de Silk, Seaview y Sunset, pero poco más. Silk realmente cautivó al público son sus modales encantadores pero su arrojo y su decisión; la callada Seaview fue una de las más aclamadas, y la feroz Sunset atrajo bastantes aplausos.

―Y ahora ―señaló el presentador, cuando Sunset se hubo sentado ―Proveniente del Distrito 12, tenemos a Chrysta Clearwater, ¡la ganadora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre!

La gente ovacionó mientras que me ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia el frente del escenario con paso firme, tratando de ocultar el miedo y el odio que me corrían por las venas tras mi máscara de indiferencia. No saludé al presentador, como venía siendo habitual en mí, simplemente alcé un brazo con aire aburrido hacia la multitud, para luego tomar asiento.

―Es verdaderamente un honor tener a la primera ganadora del Distrito 12 con nosotros ―comenzó el presentador ―Por lo que se recuerda, diste mucho que hablar durante tus Juegos. ¡Una profesional del distrito minero, nada menos! ¿Cómo es que rompiste el molde, por llamarlo de algún modo, de los tributos del Distrito 12.

Oh no. Mierda. Una pregunta trampa, estaba segura. Yo había aprendido el manejo del arco y los cuchillos entrenándome en el bosque, y dudaba que vieran eso con buenos ojos. Entrar en el bosque se castigaba con la muerte, y no quería añadir algo más a la lista que pudiera tener el Capitolio para quererme fuera del juego lo antes posible. Pero tampoco podía quedarme callada; los segundos volaban y tenía que conseguir hacerme de notar en los tres minutos que tenía.

―Se dice que los magos no revelan sus secretos ―respondí con frialdad ―De modo que yo tampoco lo haré. ¿No tenéis suficiente con verme en acción?

Mis palabras fueron acogidas por un coro de vítores que consideré innecesarios. Cielo santo, había dicho lo más tonto para salir del paso, pero esa gente parecía gritar ante las palabras que dijera, fueran cuales fueran.

―Sin duda ―respondió el hombre ―La vez anterior conseguiste una alianza con los tributos de los distritos altos. ¿Vamos a verte de nuevo aliándote con algunos compañeros de batalla de los viejos tiempos, o tendremos la ocasión de verte en solitario?

―Siempre me he caracterizado por ser una profesional, aunque sea un poco peculiar ―respondí ―Y los profesionales siempre van juntos, ¿no es cierto?

―Por supuesto ―un nuevo bramido ensordeció las palabras de Klaus ―Si mal no recuerdo, te presentaste voluntaria antes incluso de saber el nombre de la candidata para los Segundos Juegos. Se te notaba deseando venir a la arena, si me permites el comentario… ¿qué ha supuesto para ti verte de nuevo en los Juegos? Seguro que debes de sentirte muy orgullosa de estar de vuelta, ¿me equivoco?

―Es para mí un honor poder saldar las cuentas que no fueron saldadas con anterioridad ―repuse ―Digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver en la arena.

No era cierto, pero no podía decir otra cosa. ¿Me creerían acaso si les decía lo mucho que aborrecía estar allí? ¿Me tacharían de mentirosa si les contaba lo enfadada que me había sentido cuando escuché que iba a volver a ser una tributo?

―Y ahora hablemos de tu puntuación, ¡un doce, ni más ni menos! ―Klaus no cambió su tono animado ―¿Puede saberse qué es lo que demostraste para que los Vigilantes te dieran una nota tan alta?

―Creo que vieron algo que no esperaban haber visto ―repuse con una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo. No iba a ser tan idiota de contar lo ocurrido en la sesión privada.

―¿La habéis oído? ¡Sin dudas esta chica es una caja de sorpresas! ―el público bramó, mientras que sonaba el zumbido que significaba que mis tres minutos habían terminado ―Sabes Chrysta, creo que tienes madera para volver a ser una ganadora de estos Juegos. ¡Chrysta Clearwater, la feroz profesional del Distrito 12! ―añadió, alzándome una mano como hicieran conmigo en el pasado y dejando que la multitud me ovacionara.

* * *

**Samantha**

Había llegado el momento; tantas horas de preparación con mi escolta Claudette (insoportable hasta el fin) me serán de gran utilidad ahora.

Mi compañera Chrysta se encuentra respondiendo a las preguntas de Klaus Rambaldi, el entrevistador de esta gala de los Juegos. Observo la entrevista desde mi asiento al fondo del escenario; Chrysta se encontraba contestando a las preguntas con su habitual frialdad, para luego levantarse y ser ovacionada por los asistentes.

Me estoy poniendo mala, el nerviosismo me ataca y siento unas irremediables ganas de salir huyendo, aunque como todos sabemos aquí dentro, es imposible.

La entrevista parece estar finalizando. Chrysta realiza un último gesto hacia los presentes y regresa a su asiento. Al acercarse me dedica una mirada desafiante, yo se la devuelvo y espero a que me presenten:

―Y ahora demos la bienvenida a... ¡Samantha Thor, más conocida como la Chica Secreta!― me da la entrada y me obligo a tomar aire y a avanzar hacia el frente del escenario. Antes de entrar me limpio un poco la parte baja del vestido, que es tan corto que puedo mover las piernas con total libertad, es bastante sencillo: tiene un color violeta bastante apagado apenas notable, me llega hasta algo más arriba de las rodillas y lleva un pequeño escote que da paso a una fresca brisa.

Klaus está esperándome mientras que yo me quedo observando el escenario. Cuando termino de avanzar una luz cegadora me impide distinguir entre los manchones borrosos que veo, aunque uno de ellos me ofrece la mano, la cual acepto ya que me ayuda a sentarme y doy gracias a ello; de un momento a otro iba a terminar por caerme. Se comienza a aclarar todo y empiezo a distinguir con bastante nitidez, el rostro de Klaus me mira fijamente y su boca no para de moverse; puedo notarle pequeñas arrugas al cada lado del labio inferior.

―¿Samantha?― Pregunta unas tres veces, a la tercera me doy cuenta de que se dirigía a mí.

―Sí, sí, todo perfecto― respondo automáticamente sin tener idea de lo que me decía. ¿En qué momento ha comenzado la entrevista? Debo centrarme.

Klaus se ríe sonoramente, se detiene, coge aire y comienza de nuevo:

―Te decía que es un honor volver a tener a una de las ganadoras más feroces de todos los Juegos.

―Ah, gracias- añado insípida. Observo a Claudette tras una cristalera al fondo del escenario llevarse una mano a la cabeza y poner los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que tiene razón, debo intentar meterme al público en el bolsillo, hagamos el intento.― La verdad es que no creo que sea una de las más feroces... Pero puede que sí de las más torpes― la gente comienza a reírse y yo trato de hacer lo mismo, pero termina pareciendo más un quejido―, recuerdo que en mis primeros Juegos lo único que hacía era caerme y darme contra árboles y... personas- esta vez me salió una risa creíble.

―Bueno,Samantha, ¿cómo lo ves para esta edición de los Juegos? ¿Hay rivales a tener en cuenta?

―Un par de ellos. La verdad, todos son rivales a tener en cuenta, es decir, son los tributos más capaces que han habido hasta el momento...

―Entonces...

―Serán unos Juegos bastante interesantes.― Añado tratando de cerrar ese tema, ya que no tengo respuesta que sirva. Klaus parece haberme entendido y pasa a otra pregunta.

―¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer en la arena? ¿Cómo nos vas a sorprender?

―Bueno, sorprender, lo que se dice sorprender pues... no creo que sorprenda, siempre intento seguir los mismos pasos que me han llevado hasta la victoria hasta ahora, aunque claro, innovar siempre viene bien. En definitiva, no creo que cambie mucho mi estrategia, añadiré alguna que otra cosa, seguramente.

―Eso quiere decir que volveremos a ver a la increíble Chica Secreta como la recordábamos, nos alegra saberlo― el público comienza a aplaudir y a gritar, la mezcla de tanto ruido se me hace ensordecedora, pero trato de ocultar mi mueca de molestia.

―En parte― respondo con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa. El público enloquece y vuelve a aplaudir, genial, música para mis oídos... nótese la ironía.

―Ahora querría preguntarte algo un poco más... personal, pero por supuesto solo si cuento con tu permiso.

Me da miedo lo que pueda preguntar, pero aún así asiento y espero su pregunta.

―Es respeto a tu hermano...

El silencio se apodera del lugar. Mi corazón da un vuelvo y yo, mientras tanto, intento reprimir las lágrimas y el dolor que me han golpeado como un bloque de cemento en la cara.

―Verás― continúa Klaus― sabemos que él falleció hace un tiempo a la temprana edad de ocho años y la gente del Capitolio quería transmitirte su apoyo y preguntarte cómo ha sido ese duro golpe para ti.

¿Son idiotas? ¿Realmente me están preguntando esto? ¿Cómo va a haber sido para mí? ¿Cómo se atreven a preguntar eso? ¡Ellos han sido los culpables de su muerte! Todavía tienen la desfachatez de preguntarme esto... Vamos Sam, cálmate, debes resultar lo más encantadora posible... Pero... resulta que... yo no soy encantadora.

―Es... gracioso que me preguntéis esto cuando...― alzo la vista y veo al equipo del Distrito 12 hacerme señas de que no diga lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero no puedo callarme, no puedo.― Cuando... aún...- ¿Qué vas a hacer Sam? Piensa, pero piensa rápido- cuando aún es demasiado pronto para mí, lo siento. No puedo.

Quería matarlos a todos, pero creo que he hecho bien.

Bajo la mirada y aguanto las lágrimas para que no salgan, me las seco y vuelvo a levantar la cabeza. El público aplaude con fervor y vitorean mi nombre.

―Bueno, creo que no queda nada más que preguntar― dice Klaus apoyando su mano en mi pierna izquierda.― ¡Despidamos a Samantha Thor, la Chica Secreta!

Me levanto y salgo de allí corriendo, apretando el puño tanto que me duelen los nudillos.

Continúo escuchando lo que dice Klaus tras mi salida.

―Ahora os pondremos unas imágenes del paso de los tributos por sus anteriores Juegos― añade y el público aplaude como si no hubiera mañana.

Observo las imágenes en la pantalla de la sala, me veo a mí asesinando a diestro y siniestro en el baño de sangre de mis segundos Juegos, veo a Slade clavar su espada en el pecho de una tributo, a Chrysta saltar por encima de la tributo del 11, Sunset, y dispararle una flecha. Eso es lo que veo, violencia, dolor, sangre, eso es lo que representan los Juegos del Hambre.

Recuerdo lo que que mi hermano me dijo antes de ir a los Juegos, que estaba seguro de que ganaría y de que me volvería a ver, pero eso nunca se cumplió.

Claudette aparece detrás de mí, me observa sonriendo y me da un fuerte abrazo.

―Lo has hecho estupendamente, ¡todos de adoran!

―Sí, me adoran, sin embargo, yo a ellos los odio.

―Si solo los odias, es que no hacen bien su trabajo ―dijo Chrysta a mis espaldas con un tono frío. Fui a responderle, pero vi cómo se alejaba a buen paso, hasta introducirse en uno de los ascensores y desaparecer. ¿Podría ser cierto que toda esa adoración que parecía sentir hacia los Juegos no fuera más que una máscara? ¿Quién era realmente Chrysta?

* * *

**¡Aquí os dejamos otro cap! ¡Por fin van a empezar los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Qué os han parecido las notas de las chicas? ¿Y sus entrevistas?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Chrysta**

El golpe de unos nudillos contra mi puerta me arrancó de un sueño ligero y poco reparador, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe, tratando de habituarme a la oscuridad de la habitación. Me daba la sensación de haberme quedado dormida hacía poco, como si no hubiera hecho más que cerrar los ojos apenas un segundo atrás. No era persona dada a quedarme en la cama vagueando, pero la tentación de esto último era muy grande; puesto que sabía lo que me esperaba fuera de ese dormitorio: el paseo en aerodeslizador, la sala de lanzamiento… y la arena. Llegaba el momento de tener que entrar a luchar a muerte contra todos esos chicos, y aunque me comportara como si estuviera deseando entrar en los Juegos otra vez, lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Cuando fui en la anterior ocasión, me encontraba más tranquila, pero claro, en aquel entonces desconocía lo que me esperaba dentro de la arena. Ahora sabía qué era lo que estaba al venir, conocía el miedo, la sensación de incertidumbre, el peligro constante al que iba a ser sometida en cuestión de horas.

De mala gana, me levanté. Suponía que ese viaje iba a hacerlo con Caesar, más que nada porque siempre es el estilista el que te acompaña hasta el ascensor que te lanza a la arena, pero para mi sorpresa no era él quien estaba allí, sino Bradley, que entró apresuradamente en la estancia.

―No tenemos más que unos pocos segundos ―me dijo ―¿Tienes aún la insignia del sinsajo que te di?

Asentí, abriendo un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacando del mismo la insignia, mostrándosela a mi mentor. Este me lanzó una especie de túnica gris, similar a la que llevé la otra vez en el viaje en aerodeslizador hacia el estadio.

―Póntela y guárdala en un bolsillo, pero no dejes que nadie te la vea puesta, al menos no antes de entrar a la arena, más vale prevenir... Escúchame Chrysta ―me tomó las manos con firmeza ―No sé qué es lo que te esperará en el estadio, desconozco lo que estos Juegos os deparan a los tributos, pero tengo fe en ti, sé que puedes salir viva de la arena de nuevo. No pierdas de vista tu objetivo y piensa dos veces cada movimiento que hagas, pues una alianza bien elegida puede suponerte la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Mantén los ojos abiertos y lucha; yo trataré de tenerte bien surtida de patrocinadores. Mucha suerte.

Dicho esto, abandonó la estancia, dejándome algo preocupada. Sus palabras me habían recordado que podría estar muerta en cuestión de horas; a fin de cuentas este año el campo de batalla iba a estar lleno de los mejores tributos, no iba a haber niños asustados que murieran sin apenas prestar batalla. Todos los que estábamos aquí habíamos sido elegidos por haber dado más guerra que nadie, o por ser especialmente sanguinarios, y algunos de nosotros, por ser ganadores previos. Me desvestí apresurada, y justo cuando estaba guardando la insignia en el bolsillo, apareció Caesar, con una sonrisa amable que no le devolví.

―¿Lista? ―inquirió.

―Nací preparada ―respondí en mi habitual tono orgulloso y altanero, mientras que por dentro me sentía aterrada. Pero no olvidaba que tenía un papel que representar, de modo que el miedo debía ser reducido a un segundo plano.

* * *

El viaje fue tan sencillo y anodino como el de la ocasión previa. Se me sirvió un desayuno en el aerodeslizador, aunque no antes de que se me inyectara el chip de localización en el brazo; me senté a comer a duras penas mientras veía deslizarse el paisaje ante mis ojos. La comida apenas si pasaba por mi garganta, pero me forcé a comer, dado que desconocía si encontraría comida cuando estuviera en el estadio. Caesar intentó en varias ocasiones iniciar una conversación, pero los nervios me habían cerrado la garganta, de modo que tuvo que conformarse con hablar solo mientras que yo trataba de comer y no vomitar. Aunque cuando las ventanas se oscurecieron, señal de que habíamos llegado al estadio, sentí una punzada tal en el estómago que fue un milagro que mi desayuno no acabara fuera de mi cuerpo.

Abandonamos el aerodeslizador para luego ser conducido por una serie de pasillos subterráneos hasta la que sería mi sala de lanzamiento, una estancia tan anodina como la que ocupé en mis anteriores Juegos: una habitación austera, con un sofá verde, un baño, una mesa con un fardo sobre la misma y en una esquina, una plataforma que sería la encargada de elevarme hacia la arena.

Siguiendo el consejo de mi estilista, tomé una ducha, para luego enfrentarme a las prendas que este año deberíamos llevar los tributos. En cierto modo me recordaron a las que usé en mis Juegos anteriores: una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con dos franjas azules en las mangas; pantalones grises; botas oscuras, un robusto cinturón marrón y una chaqueta negra. Con un gesto casi metódico, me puse encima todas esas prendas, para luego correr en círculos y mover brazos y piernas, comprobando la comodidad de las mismas.

―¿Necesitas algo más? ―inquirió el hombre, cuando hube terminado de comprobar las prendas. Negué con la cabeza, pero entonces recordé la insignia, la cual se había quedado en el bolsillo de la túnica gris, colgando de una percha en la zona de la ducha. No me apetecía ponérmela con ese hombre delante, no me fiaba de él, a pesar de que me había tratado bastante bien, pagándome con buenos modales mis frías formas. Pero como bien me recordaba a mí misma, ese hombre era un habitante del Capitolio, una de esas personas que tanto detestaba. Me lo había repetido hasta la saciedad cuando me sentía tentada de ser más amable con él, y de momento esa parte de mi había ganado la pelea.

―Me gustaría estar sola ―repuse en un tono de voz neutro, sin expresión alguna. No me sentía con fuerzas para fingirme valiente y deseosa de entrar a la arena, al menos todavía no.

―¿Quieres contarme algo? ―preguntó el estilista ―¿Estás preocupada?

―Te recuerdo que ya he pasado por todo esto, de modo que no me siento atemorizada siquiera. Solo necesito soledad para concentrarme ―dije con cierto desdén, el cual sonó bastante veraz.

―Si eso es lo que pretendes… ―me tomó por los hombros con firmeza, mirándome fijamente ―Estoy seguro de que este año el Distrito 12 va a volver a tener a una ganadora ―casi pareció recitarlo, como un niño que recitara la lección estudiada, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía sincero ―Sé que puedes conseguirlo. Adelante, Chrysta.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, encerrándome en la sala. Durante unos segundos, la soledad y la angustia amenazaron con aplastarme, pero me clavé las uñas en la palma de la mano con fuerza, intentando distraerme con el dolor. No podía permitir que el miedo y la duda empañasen mi entendimiento, no ahora, poco antes de que volviera a poner mi vida en juego.

Corrí hacia la percha donde había dejado la túnica, sacando del bolsillo la insignia y prendiéndomela en la camiseta, cuidando de que la chaqueta la tapase. Ya había hecho suficiente con la prueba privada como para darle a los Vigilantes otro motivo para ensañarse conmigo; tendría cuidado de que nadie me viera con el sinsajo puesto. Si tuviera que quitarme la chaqueta, ya vería donde meterlo, quizás en un bolsillo de los pantalones.

Comencé a pasearme como un animal enjaulado por la estancia. No sabía cuánto podía quedar para el lanzamiento, pero el mismo era evidente, acercándose a cada segundo. Me centré en la sensación de expectación que recordaba de la otra vez, en la adrenalina que fluyó por mis venas cuando estaba a punto de subir al estadio de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre. Para entretener mis manos, recogí mi pelo en mi habitual cola de caballo, apoyándome luego contra el sofá.

―Puedo hacerlo ―musité ―Puedo ganar los Juegos del Hambre. Debo ganar los Juegos del Hambre. ¡Voy a ganar los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Puedo y debo ganarlos! Sunset va a estar, y podré vengar de nuevo la muerte de Jack… podré matarlos a todos y luego tratar de ajustar las cuentas que quedaron pendientes… yo puedo, sé que yo puedo, ya lo hice una vez ¡y volveré a hacerlo!

Las palabras son algo curioso. Mientras repetía esa especie de letanía, sentía como la confianza volvía a mí, como la seguridad retornaba a mi cuerpo. Era una profesional, era una ganadora, y podía volver a ganar; solo necesitaba cuchillos y un arco y los Juegos estarían no ganados, pero sí parcialmente asegurados. No iba a dejar que el miedo me venciera, no cuando lo que iba a defender era mi propia vida, último regalo de mi difunto amigo. Con su muerte, el pagó mi supervivencia, y pensaba hacer que ese pago no fuera en vano.

Una agradable voz femenina me anunció en ese momento que me preparara para el lanzamiento. Tomé aire y me encaminé con paso firme y seguro hacia la plataforma. Puse los pies sobre ella y al instante un cilindro de vidrio me envolvió, encerrándome en un compartimento tubular. A los pocos segundos, la plataforma comenzó a elevarse, mientras que mis cejas se fruncían sobre mis ojos y mis labios dibujaban una sonrisa dura y cruel; la Chrysta tributo, la que era capaz de asesinar sin dudas que le empañaran la mente, estaba de vuelta, y deseosa de jugar. La adrenalina volvía a fluir por mis venas mientras que la plataforma alcanzaba el final de la arena y una fuerte luz me cegaba los ojos, mientras que en mis oídos atronaba la voz del presentador.

―Damas y caballeros, ¡que comiencen los Duocentésimos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

Respiré en profundidad, llenándome los pulmones con el aire fresco que corría en la arena, sintiendo como cada célula de mi cuerpo vibraba de emoción. Aquel era mi medio, el terreno donde sabía moverme… o al menos lo era en teoría, aunque el estadio a primera vista era muy diferente al de mis otros Juegos:

La Cornucopia; ese enorme cuerno dorado, se encontraba situado en el centro de una explanada de tierra apisonada. A mi izquierda se alzaban unos altos y espesos árboles, mientras que a mi derecha había un extraño edificio en ruinas, rodeado de muros y alambradas con pinchos. Se daba ciertos aires a una prisión, y de hecho bien podría serlo, viendo como las pocas ventanas que alcanzaba a ver desde mi posición estaban enrejadas. Sin duda, un terreno muy apropiado para unos Juegos; una "cárcel" dentro de otra, puesto que la arena, en cierto modo, no era más que una prisión y al mismo tiempo una especie de tablero de juego. No sabía que había justo enfrente de mí, dado que la Cornucopia bloqueaba esa zona de la arena; a mi espalda parecía prolongarse el bosque.

Deslicé mis ojos por los tributos congregados, sin detenerme en ninguno. Al lado tenía a la chica del Distrito 3; al otro se encontraba el chico del 9. Silk se hallaba cuatro placas a mi izquierda; a Samantha directamente no la veía por ningún sitio. Bueno, tampoco es que me importara, ella para mí no era alguien precisamente muy importante.

Dejé de escanear a los tributos, centrándome en las armas que podía ver desde mi plataforma. En torno a la Cornucopia había algunos alimentos, varias mochilas, unos cuantos cuchillos rudimentarios y alguna que otra hacha bastante tosca; como siempre las armas más peligrosas se encontrarían dentro. No muy lejos de la boca del cuerno había un enorme arco plateado; pero varios pasos más adentro, apoyado contra una enorme caja metálica, se encontraba otro, idéntico al primero; con su carcaj de flechas al lado. Un poco más lejos había unas cuantas cajas planas que podrían contener cuchillos; y seguramente dentro de la Cornucopia habría más armas, como la otra vez. Bueno, creo que mi camino era más que obvio; tendría que meterme en el baño de sangre para conseguir un arco; cuchillos y alguna otra arma que pudiera manejar, como una daga o similar. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta que acabara el minuto de espera? Sentía deseos de salir corriendo de la plataforma, pero no abandoné la misma, recordando que salir de ella ahora supondría salir volando en pedazos por activar las minas. Hasta que el gong no sonara, no podría echar a correr.

Me preparé para salir corriendo con todas mis ganas; mientras que notaba mis manos temblar de anticipación. Cada segundo contaba en estos momentos; una ventaja siempre es una ventaja, sobre todo en los Juegos… y más en el inicio.

Finalmente el claro y nítido sonido del gong resonó por la explanada, y mis pies se lanzaron como centellas fuera de la plataforma. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sin apartar los ojos del arco y del interior de la Cornucopia; apartando de mi camino todo lo que me salía al paso. Salté por encima de una pila de mantas, pateé en mi carrera una hogaza de pan, e incluso clavé las uñas en el cuello de un chico que se cruzó en mi camino, apartándolo a un lado con todas mis fuerzas para luego seguir con mi apresurada carrera. No veía que era lo que estaban haciendo los demás, del mismo modo que no me preocupaba de estar metiéndome en una matanza, simplemente quería poner mis manos sobre un arma y limpiar un poco la arena, en sentido figurado.

Ignoré el primer arco que me encontré por el camino; el segundo me interesaba más. Parecían iguales, pero siempre se decía que las mejores armas se encontraban más cerca de la Cornucopia, de modo que aquel, más alejado, me resultaba mucho más tentador. Sin abandonar mi carrera, alargué la mano y aferré el arma y el carcaj, colgándome este último a la espalda con un gesto rápido y apresurado. Tenía un arco, pero necesitaba más cosas.

Unos pasos se hicieron de notar, y pude ver como Clove, la chica del 2, llegaba también al interior de la Cornucopia y se abalanzaba como una posesa sobre unos cuantos cuchillos de aspecto cruel que había en la misma, dentro de un estuche plateado. Puede que fuera mi aliada, pero no pensaba quedarme sin cuchillos, más que nada porque éstos eran mis armas por excelencia. ¿Quedarían más? Sí, a unos pocos pasos había otras cajas como la que ella estaba abriendo, seguramente repletas de cuchillos… pues esas iban a ser para mí.

Nos miramos durante una fracción de segundo, como evaluando quien iba a dar el primer paso. De forma automática, mi mano se deslizó hacia mi hombro, por si era necesario dispararle una flecha, pero mis piernas fueron más rápidas, de modo que corrí como una loca hacia aquellas cajas, abriéndolas con apresurada urgencia. Las manos de Clove se engancharon en mi brazo con saña, intentando apartarme de la misma, pero como simple acto reflejo, lancé el codo hacia atrás, sintiendo como impactaba contra su hombro.

―Si piensas que voy a dejar que tomes estos cuchillos sin matarte estás muy equivocada ―le espeté, agazapándome de forma involuntaria; frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Clove me enseñó los dientes en una mueca feroz, y sacó uno de sus cuchillos, seguramente para lanzarlo contra mí, pero en ese momento una enorme mole impactó contra su cuerpo, haciéndola salir disparada varios metros hacia atrás. Esa ventaja momentánea la aproveché para abrir el estuche, observando su contenido con rapidez: diez cuchillos con hojas serradas; perfectos para lanzarlos; veinte si se contaban los de la caja que había junto a ésta.

Me guardé los cuchillos con rapidez en el cinturón y los que no encontraron asilo en el mismo los guardé en el interior de la chaqueta, la cual contenía pequeños bolsillos internos, seguramente para ese mismo fin, para luego observar sorprendida a Clove, la cual se había recuperado del ataque recibido y ahora corría tras un chico de piel oscura; el tributo del 11, preparándose para lanzarle alguno. Seguramente él habría sido el que la atacó. Escuché el sonido del mismo cortando el aire, y luego el sonido de una gran mole que colapsaba sobre el suelo, lo que me hizo saber, aún sin mirar, que el tributo del 11 había sido alcanzado por la chica del 2. Bueno, tampoco es que me importara ese tributo; y tampoco me encontraba en una situación en la que pudiera desperdiciar el tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Silk terminaba de elegir unas cuantas hachas; Tristan, el tributo del 2 y Seaview se encontraban en esos momentos seleccionando lanzas y dagas. Gold, el enorme tributo del 1, estaba tomando un par de espadas que había encontrado por la zona.

No quise hacerme con más cuchillos, considerando que no convenía retar más a Clove por los mismos, sobre todo mientras fuéramos aliadas. No me apetecía una pelea como la que tuve con Sand años atrás, cuando me acusó de la muerte de su gemela.

―¡Clove ya ha matado a uno! ―exclamó su compañero de distrito, mientras corría hacia fuera de la Cornucopia ―¡Veamos a cuantos nos cargamos cada uno!

―¿Y qué pasa con los suministros? ―la voz clara de Silk sonó por encima del ruido existente en la zona ―No vamos a comer solamente de armas.

―¡Matad a todo el que se os ponga por delante y tratad de conseguir provisiones! ―bramé, recordando como Brass, el tributo del 2 en los Segundos Juegos, dio una orden parecida y nos fue bastante bien ―¡Ignorad las que se encuentran lejos de la Cornucopia; tenemos que centrarnos en las que tenemos más cercanas!

―A ver a cuantos matas, minera ―Silk me guiñó un ojo y echó a correr como una centella contra un chico que en esos momentos recogía una mochila, preparándose para lanzarle una de sus hachas. Vi como no muy lejos de mí el chico del 3 se disponía a hacerse con una tienda de campaña.

―Hoy no ―mascullé, sacando uno de los cuchillos del cinturón y lanzándolo contra su cuello, viendo como éste caía hacia atrás, haciendo varios estertores. Rescaté el cuchillo de su herida, clavándolo otra vez en su cuello para asegurarme de que habría muerto, para luego echar a correr hacia una zona un poco más alejada de la Cornucopia, donde pudiera luchar con más soltura.

En mi campo de visión entró el tributo del 4, esgrimiendo una lanza. ¿Por qué no había venido con nosotros? No pude prestarle mucha atención, puesto que en ese preciso momento la chica del 8 me soltó un puñetazo en el rostro que me hizo ver las estrellas. De forma automática, lancé el cuchillo, aún lleno de sangre, contra ella, la cual lo esquivó a duras penas, llevándose un feo corte en la mejilla. No me detuve a pensar; simplemente actué, corriendo en su dirección y abalanzándome contra ella, reteniéndola contra el suelo. No pesaba mucho, y conseguí retenerla clavándole con saña mi bota en la pierna, apretando sin temor a rompérsela.

―Ese puñetazo será lo último que hagas, zorra ―repuse en un murmullo ronco, para luego tirar de su pelo hacia atrás y, tras sacar con rapidez otro cuchillo, cortarle el cuello en un gesto fluido. La sangre cálida que manó de la herida manchó parcialmente mi rostro, pero no le di importancia. No me importaba mancharme de sangre siempre que fuera de la sangre de otros.

Me aparté de un brinco del cadáver, recordando que no estaba en una situación donde pudiera regodearme matando. Cualquier tributo podría intentar atacarme, y no era plan de despistarme ni siquiera un solo segundo. Me alejé de esa zona concreta, buscando algún suministro útil, cuando vi a Samantha corriendo en dirección al arco, tomando el mismo con rapidez y tratando de correr en dirección al bosque; pero el tributo del 4 le salió al paso.

_―"Ah, no, si alguien tiene que matarla, soy yo"_ ―me dije para mis adentros, cuando vi algo que me dejó totalmente sorprendida. Samantha corrió en dirección al tributo, saltó con habilidad y enroscó sus piernas alrededor del cuello del chico, haciendo que éste girara de un modo extraño y el tributo cayera al suelo. ¿Qué narices…? ¿Es que esa chica era de goma o qué? Bueno, pues por más de goma que fuera, contra un cuchillo seguro que no haría nada.

Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, volviendo de nuevo hacia la Cornucopia. Estaba claro que iba a salir corriendo en diagonal, así que mi única esperanza era cortarle el paso y lanzarle un cuchillo. Preparé el que iba a tirar, aferrándolo en la mano con fuerza, dejando de correr cuando hube llegado a la zona deseada. Prácticamente volvía a estar en la boca de la Cornucopia nuevamente. Sam se encontraba a tiro, había lanzado cuchillos contra objetivos mucho peores que ella…

―Chrysta Clearwater siempre cumple sus promesas ―murmuré, mientras que la miraba fijamente, y ella me devolvía la mirada. Y entonces lancé el cuchillo, con todas mis fuerzas, apuntando hacia su pecho; como hiciera en los entrenamientos. Era un tiro poco complejo, simple de hecho, y esperaba que la matara…

Pero no la mató. Se hizo a un lado y fue a agarrar el cuchillo, aunque este durante un instante pareció resbalársele de la mano. Acto seguido, echó mano de su arco, lo que me hizo correr hacia el interior de la Cornucopia, parapetándome tras esta; justo a tiempo para escuchar como la flecha rebotaba en el metal dorado. Maldita chica… se habría librado por esta vez, pero antes o después nos veríamos las caras… ¡o ahora mismo si era preciso!

Tomé la flecha y me dispuse a colocarla en el arco, pero ella corría ya en dirección al bosque, demasiado lejos para que pudiera darle. ¡Maldita sea! Tuve que desfogarme de algún modo, de modo que clavé los ojos en la chica del 6 que rondaba por la zona. Bueno, al menos sería una rival menos.

Disparé y vi con una sonrisa como caía de bruces sobre el suelo, siendo seguida su caída por un absoluto silencio; no quedaban tributos en la Cornucopia salvo mi alianza y los muertos del suelo. El baño de sangre acababa de tocar a su fin.

Como ya era tradición, los cañonazos comenzaron a sonar; siendo en total once; quedábamos trece para seguir jugando.

* * *

**Y aquí tenéis el baño de sangre de Chrysta; en el siguiente veréis lo que hace Sam...**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Samantha**

Desperté empapada en sudor, con el pelo pegado a la cara y la camisa aferrada a mi espalda. Me levanté lo mejor que supe y fui hasta el lavabo, al llegar, abrí el grifo y puse el agua lo más fría que se podía para luego dejar mis manos bajo el chorro y llevármelas a la cara. Agradecí bastante el frescor del agua, me ayudó a espabilarme, aunque la realidad seguía siendo la misma; el día de los Juegos había llegado. Hoy me enfrentaría a los tributos más feroces de la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, sin embargo no sentía miedo, sino impotencia, impotencia por volver a encontrarme en esta situación y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Al volver a mi habitación encuentro sobre la cama un uniforme; una camisa azul de manga larga y una pequeña abertura en cada hombro. Justo debajo de la camisa me encuentro con una especie de chaqueta negra sin mangas que no me baja más de la cintura, y por último unos pantalones negros y unas botas a juego. Supongo que debería ponémelo, pero la idea de verme con esto puesto me repugna, aunque claro... no me queda de otra.

Cuando me visto, me quedo observándome en el espejo situado al lado de mi cama, de nuevo convertida en asesina, incluso me llego a dar miedo. Cuando llevo puesta esta ropa mi mirada cambia, se vuelve mezquina y cruel. Esta no soy yo; no quiero ser yo, pero, ¿lo soy?

Después de un rato dando vueltas, aparece Bradley, imagino que para darme consejos de última hora. Es extraño, pero al verle no he podido evitar recordar a Marcus, mi primer mentor, tiene bastantes similitudes, como la forma de entrenarme: tratando de reprimir mi ira para sacar partido de mi verdadera fuerza.

―¿Ocurre algo?― pregunto, examinándole de arriba a abajo con una mirada seria.

―Solo quería desearte suerte, ya sabes, lo típico antes de enviar a alguien a una muerte segura.- Al final añade una breve risotada, al ver mi reacción, se siembra de nuevo en su habitual seriedad.- Era una broma, para aliviar tensiones... Bueno, no te hacen falta, estás preparada, sé que puedes ganar.

―¿No prefieres reservarte tus discursitos para tu pequeño experimento de rebelde?― le espeté, siendo lo más cortante posible mientras quitaba un par de motas de polvo de la chaqueta, observando mi reflejo en el espejo.

―¿Y eso a qué viene?

―A nada, no viene a nada, sencillamente me parece patético tu intento por convertir en rebelde a la chica de los recados del Capitolio.

Estaba harta de ser simpática y amable con todo el mundo aquí dentro, eso se ha acabado. A partir de ahora diré lo pienso y actuaré como a mí me dé la gana, guste o no guste.

―Sam, te estás confundiendo...

Le interrumpí antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

―No vuelvas a llamarme Sam― pronuncié cada palabra despacio y en un tono severo y grave.

Bradley frunció el ceño mientras respiraba profundamente, acto seguido se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y se quedó en silencio.

―No te preocupes por los patrocinadores, yo me encargo...― Añadió antes de abandonar la sala. Este momento había resultado bastante amargo, como si me hubiesen tirado encima un cubo de agua helada. Notaba un nudo en el estómago y una extraña presión en mi cabeza, ¿estaba convirtiéndome ya en la despiadada Chica Secreta? Apenas hay señales de que quede sentimiento alguno en mi corazón.

Cogí la pulsera del sinsajo que me hizo mi hermano y me la coloqué con cuidado, luego la oculté bajo la manga de la camisa y salí disparada hacia el aerodeslizador que habría de llevarme hacia la arena. Un Vigilante se acercó a mí, sacando de un extraño maletín una gigantesca jeringuilla con una aguja que le doblaba el tamaño, era de suponer que debía de ser el rastreador; me lo introdujo sin remilgos, apenas lo noté. Durante el trayecto intenté comer un poco, pero no lo conseguí, mi mente no paraba de reproducir la imagen de la muerte de Dan... Su asesino se encontraba en este mismo aerodeslizador conmigo, debería levantarme y retorcerle el cuello una vez más, ya debe de estar acostumbrado.

El silencio del enorme espacio plateado en el que me encontraba me tenía hastiada, comencé a moverme inquieta, llegando a levantarme del asiento y paseando de un lado a otro, como una fiera enclaustrada. La Vigilante pareció haberse dado cuenta de mis movimientos, por ello se acercó hasta mi sitio y dio un brusco golpe en mi mano derecha. Capté el mensaje subliminal: "estate quieta". Relajé los músculos y contuve las ganas de salir corriendo hasta que el aerodeslizador se detuvo y descendimos. Dos vigilantes me cogieron por ambos brazos, cual criminal, y me condujeron hasta una pequeña sala con un cilindro de cristal de mi tamaño: mi base. Me acerqué hasta ella, entonces entró de improvisto Bradley.

―No tengas tanta prisa, aún tenemos que hablar, lo quieras o no, soy tu mentor y se supone que mi deber es mantenerte viva, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Se supone.

―Bien, pues para ello deberías escucharme.

―Adelante― añadí vagamente.

―Te he visto en tus anteriores Juegos, sé a la perfección como actúas. ¡Aléjate del baño de sangre! Busca alguna zona alejada de todo ese follón inicial y...

―Y entonces es cuando muero. Gracias por tus sabios consejos, pero me las podré arreglar sola.

Giro sobre mis talones, al haber hecho ese movimiento el cabello recogido en mi habitual coleta me da en la cara. Este peinado representa la niña inocente e ingenua que era antes, tal vez sea hora de cambiar. Al introducirme en el cilindro, suelto mi pelo y lanzo el coletero a los pies de Bradley. Se cierran las puertas y comienzo a ascender, noto una fresca brisa en el rostro, mis ojos divisan por fin la arena; se trata de un enorme bosque a simple vista, pero cuando me paro a detallar observo unos altos muros con pinchos en lo alto y una valla electrificada, parecía ser una cárcel, parece seguro. Al otro lado se hacía notar un grupo de enormes árboles, y en el centro de todo se encontraba la Cornucopia, repleta de armas, mochilas, suministros y alimentos desperdigados. Diviso dos arcos, uno de ellos será mío, soy de las que corren más rápido y puedo llegar sin problemas, pero con un arco no me aseguro la supervivencia, para ello necesito suministros y de ellos hay pocos: un paquete de primeros auxilios, una bolsa transparente llena de vendas y ungüentos y desinfectantes. Si me apresuro tal vez llegue al paquete de primeros auxilios, sin embargo no podría coger la mochila... ahora no puedo pensar con claridad.

Ha sonado el gong, no me detengo a ver quién me persigue por detrás, tengo la vista fijada en el arco que queda en el exterior de la Cornucopia, que me queda cada vez más cerca. Mis piernas se apresuran en aumentar la velocidad, por lo cual me encuentro en seguida frente al primer montón de armas. Al llegar cojo el arco con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el otro me cuelgo el carcaj a la espalda. Ahora toca ir o a por la mochila, o a por suministros y me decido por la mochila, ya que en su interior puede llevar suministros.

Veo que hay un buen montón de gente que ha llegado a la Cornucopia, no me echo atrás y corro en dirección al grupo de mochilas, a pesar del buen grupo de tributos que corren hacia mí; esquivo el ataque del primero con facilidad, deslizándome por debajo de sus piernas y aprovecho para golpearle con el codo en la rótula, por la misma me levanto y bloqueo el puño del segundo atacante, que se dirigía a mi cara. Le empujo el brazo y le propino un puñetazo que lo aparta de mi camino, me preparo y esquivo el puñetazo del tercer atacante, me quedo detrás de él y utilizo su despiste a mi favor para desnucarle. Una vez que no viene nadie más a por mí corro de nuevo hacia el grupo de mochilas, que ha disminuido considerablemente. Cuando ya estaba a punto de echar mano de una de las mochilas, un robusto cuerpo embistió contra el mío; rodé varias veces hacia atrás encajándome algunas de las puntas de las flechas. Alcé la vista y vi al tributo del 4, preparado para volver a atacar, sin embargo no le di la oportunidad, corrí como un rayo y pegué un brinco que me permitió encajar las piernas en su cuello; giré sobre mí misma hasta darle la vuelta del todo a la cabeza del tributo.

―¿Contento? ¿Era esto lo que querías?― murmuré.

Cogí por fin la mochila, la cual esperaba que llevase algún tipo de suministro, y fue entonces cuando mi mirada, desafiante, se encontró con la fría mirada de Chrysta Clearwater. Ésta, sin vacilar un segundo, cogió un cuchillo proveniente del lote que poseía y lo lanzó en mi dirección. Cuando el arma iba a colisionar con mi pecho, giré sobre mis tobillos y cogí el cuchillo, aunque no tan bien como esperaba hacerlo, ya que me gané un corte bastante profundo. Fingí que nada había ocurrido y aguanté el dolor como pude, acto seguido saqué una flecha del carcaj y apunté a la cabeza de la chica, tensé rápido y solté la cuerda. Chrysta tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para ocultarse tras el metal de la Cornucopia y evitar el impacto de la flecha.

Preferí correr ahora que tenía todo lo necesario y buscar un lugar donde poder esconderme, para ello me adentré en el bosque, rauda y veloz, entonces empezaron a sonar los cañonazos; once cañonazos; once muertos; trece vivos.

* * *

**¡Y aquí tenéis la versión del baño de sangre de Sam! ¿Qué les esperará a las chicas en la arena?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Chrysta**

―Chrysta, quédate quieta o no podré hacer mucho más.

―¡Pero no vuelvas a darme con tanta fuerza, que me haces daño!

Caía la noche, pero la luz del sol mortecino aún servía para que las caras de los demás tributos presentes fueran claras ante mis ojos. Gold se encontraba algo alejado del grupo, reorganizando los suministros; Clove y Tristan hablaban entre ellos, y Silk y Seaview habían comenzando a revisar las heridas que habíamos obtenido durante el baño de sangre, usando un pequeño botiquín que habíamos encontrado para curar las mismas. No eran unas lesiones muy fuertes; Silk solo tenía un corte en el brazo, y yo un lado de la cara magullado por cortesía de la tributo del 8.

La tributo del 1 había encontrado una pomada dentro de los maletines de primeros auxilios que habíamos recogido, y estaba aplicando la misma sobre mi malograda mejilla, aunque apretando quizás en exceso, motivo de que me quejara de ese modo. Cualquier contacto con esa zona me hacía ver las estrellas nuevamente, y eso no me hacía gracia.

Silk prosiguió con la crema en silencio, mientras que de nuevo yo volvía a pasear la mirada por la zona que nos rodeaba. Habíamos dejado la explanada de tierra donde se encontraba la Cornucopia, llevando los suministros a través de una apertura que había en la derruida muralla que rodeaba el edificio carcelario hasta el patio del mismo. Habíamos reunido una buena suma de comida y demás vituallas, pero en esta ocasión no habíamos conseguido tantos suministros como en los Juegos previos. No iba a negar que gran parte de los alimentos que se encontraban en la Cornucopia habían caído en nuestras manos, pero muchos otros tributos que entraron en el baño de sangre sí lograron tomar algunos suministros.

Como resultado, teníamos una pequeña pila de alimentos, mantas, agua y medicinas, pero no muy numeroso. A ojo de buen cubero, con la comida que teníamos y todos los que éramos, podríamos sobrevivir a lo sumo cuatro días… y eso racionando bien la misma. Las bolsas de alimentos apenas si estaban llenas, y las latas de conservas contenían unas cuatro piezas como máximo. Estaba claro que lo habrían hecho así a posta, para forzarnos a tener que buscar comida; para hacer los Juegos más dinámicos. A fin de cuentas, seguramente que una alianza no tuviera más que hacer que sentarse a esperar a que los demás se mataran entre ellos mientras comían tranquilamente, no sería nada divertido de ver.

Repasé distraídamente mis armas, los objetos a los que confiaba gran parte de mi supervivencia durante los días que se avecinaban. Conservaba diecinueve cuchillos; puesto que Samantha se había quedado con el que le lancé, además de contar con veinte flechas en el carcaj. De momento estaba bien surtida, pero tendría que usar las mismas con cabeza, puesto que de quedarme sin proyectiles, poco podría hacer. Estaba preparada para atacar a distancia; era buena lanzando cuchillos o disparando flechas, pero a la hora de usar los puños era una negada.

―Esto ya está ―Silk cerró el bote de pomada y lo guardó en su maletín correspondiente ―¿Quiénes creéis que habrán muerto hoy? ―añadió.

―Yo espero que alguien haya desollado a la otra chica del 12, o de lo contrario lo haré yo misma ―repuso Seaview de mal humor, manipulando una pequeña red que habíamos encontrado dentro de una mochila. Sus dedos se movían nervioso, creando pequeños nudos ―Mató a mi compañero de distrito, y eso no pienso dejárselo pasar así como así.

Realicé una mueca, mientras que intentaba mantenerme callada. Al parecer no era la única que iba contra aquella dichosa Samantha; la chica del 4 acababa de jurársela. Bueno, me convenía tener a más gente en su contra, cuanto antes se quitara de en medio a esa chica, mejor. Me ponía de mal humor el hecho de que hubiera podido evitar mi cuchillo, más que nada porque casi nunca fallaba mis tiros. La única persona que los había esquivado medianamente había sido Sunset, pero al final acabó muriendo por uno de mis tiros… que por cierto, ¿dónde estaría metida? No la había visto durante el baño de sangre, y me preocupaba el hecho de que esa chica estuviera rondando por la arena, seguramente deseosa de lanzarse sobre mí para matarme. Cuando ambas éramos rivales en los Segundos Juegos me tomó ojeriza por los sentimientos que mi compañero de distrito tenía hacia mi persona, unos sentimientos que nunca pude devolverle. Parecía decidida a quitarme de su camino, y de hecho casi lo consiguió, pero al final fue Jack el que recibió el tiro mortal dirigido a mí y me dio la ocasión de acabar con ella.

―Bueno, está sola, no creo que sea una amenaza para nosotros ―dijo Clove, que al parecer había dejado de hablar con su compañero de distrito y se había acercado a nosotros ―Es del Distrito 12; todos sus tributos son inútiles.

―¿Inútiles? ―repuse con un tono gélido ―Pues no seremos tan inútiles cuando algunos de nosotros hemos ganado nuestros Juegos.

―Casualidad ―respondió ella con desdén, tomando un pequeño cuchillo del interior de su chaqueta y lanzándolo con gesto aburrido contra la pequeña pila que habíamos levantado, haciendo que se clavara limpiamente en un saco ―La prueba es que Chrysta falló ese tiro tan sencillo.

―Habría que haberte visto a ti lanzándolo ―mascullé con los dientes apretados.

―Asume de una vez que solo eres una pobre chica con aires de grandeza ―dijo la tributo del 2 con tono casi monótono ―Te crees profesional solo porque eres capaz de manejar el arco y lanzar cuchillos. Puede que eso te sirva en tu subdesarrollado distrito, pero no puedes compararte a los que hemos entrenado desde que nacimos; te superamos en cualquier aspecto. Por mucho que hayas ganado unos Juegos no has dejado de ser una muerta de hambre con suerte.

―Vuelve a decirme eso y te juro que te corto el cuello ―amenacé, aferrando la empuñadura de uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en el cinturón, mientras que la fulminaba con la mirada. Pero en el fondo, me atemorizaba que Clove tuviera razón, que no fuera más que una chica que se cree más de lo que era. A fin de cuentas, mi entrenamiento había sido muy rústico; y aunque mis habilidades parecían tan remarcables en el distrito minero, a la hora de medirme contra los profesionales no podía hacer mucho. Aunque no olvidaba como en los entrenamientos había competido contra Clove lanzando cuchillos, y ambas empatamos, sin errar ni un solo tiro. Me había medido contra una profesional y había sido capaz de igualarla. Eso debía contar para algo, ¿no?

―No llegarías a tocarme ―la voz de la tributo cortó mis pensamientos ―Te dejé pasar la de la Cornucopia, pero te aseguro que no pienso ser tan indulgente contigo.

―No necesito que nadie me perdone la vida… ―comencé a espetarle, pero en ese momento Gold se introdujo en la conversación, haciéndome dejar la frase a medias.

―¡Dejad de discutir de una vez! ―exclamó ―Podréis mataros cuando llegue el momento, pero ahora mismo estamos todos en el mismo bando, así que callaos. Me dais dolor de cabeza con vuestras discusiones.

Clove me lanzó una última mirada rabiosa y clavó sus oscuros ojos en el cielo, que ya empezaba a cuajarse de estrellas. Hice lo propio, como el resto de la alianza, esperando a que llegara el recuento de las muertes. Y en efecto, al poco tiempo comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem, mientras que el oscuro firmamento se iluminaba con el sello del Capitolio y comenzaban a aparecer los muertos del primer día.

El chico del Distrito 3 fue el primero en aparecer; seguido por el chico del 4 y el del 5; la pareja de tributos del 6; los dos tributos del 8 y del 9; el chico del 10 y el chico del 11. Al parecer Samantha seguía viva, y Sunset también. Iba a tener que andarme con cuidado, puesto que estaba casi segura de que estaba dentro de las listas de objetivos de esas dos.


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Samantha**_

Mis piernas no daban para más, llevaba tanto tiempo corriendo que incluso se me había olvidado el motivo por el cual lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo no paraba, no hasta al menos encontrar un buen refugio.  
La mano me molestaba bastante; notaba un incómodo latido debido al corte que me hice con el cuchillo, bueno, al menos un arma más que me llevo. El arco no parecía querer colaborar en incomodarme menos, cada paso que daba hacía que notase la cuerda raspándome la garganta sin piedad, hasta que quedase en carne viva.

Este bosque parecía decidido a no acabar nunca, no encontraba ningún lugar que me sirviese para ocultarme. Paré en un árbol bastante menudo que apenas me tapaba, pero necesitaba coger un poco de aire para mantenerme con vida. Desconfiada, me descolgué la mochila del hombro y examiné cuidadosamente todo lo que traía; un paquete de vendas, (si no lo hubiése traído me habría sentido estúpida al jugarme la vida por la mochila) una cuerda, una linterna, una botella vacía y dos extrañas y pequeñas bases circulares metálicas, las dejé al fondo de la mochila, ya que desconocía su utilidad, metí el resto de cosas y me dispuse a comprobar las armas, en primer lugar el arco: este parecía sencillo a primera vista, de forma curva, cuerda bien tensada, metálico... nada en especial, pero entonces me di cuenta de que en la empuñadura había una pequeña mira. Mi puntería, y no es por alardear, era impecable, pero me venía bastante bien esta mira para que mis tiros lejanos fuesen certeros, ya que podía hacer aumento en la imagen con un botón situado en el cuerpo del arco. La verdad es que estas armas son bastante avanzadas, me costará lo mío aprenderlas a usar.

Dejé el arco a un lado y me dispuse a ver de cuanta munición disponía. Saqué las flechas del carcaj y las conté una por una; había un total de veinte flechas, una buena cifra, compatible con una victoria.  
Aparte el arco, disponía del cuchillo que me lanzó Chrysta, craso error tratar de acertarme a tanta distancia, ya me ocuparé en su momento de que aprenda lo que debe y no debe hacer... por las malas claro está, resulta más placentero.  
El atardecer se empezó a hacer notar en la arena, el cielo fue tomando un precioso color naranja en lo alto, no pensé que llegaría a ver un atardecer después del baño de sangre, siempre me he infravalorado bastante, tal vez sea hora de darme un voto de confianza.

Recogí todo y volví a pensar en un sitio donde ir a esconderme, entonces escuché un chasquido de una rama, al fondo, justo detrás de mí. Me volteé rápidamente y me fijé en una mano soltando golpes desordenados al aire, estaba demacrada y negruzca, con cortes por todas partes. Saqué una flecha y la acomodé en el arco, el cual había preparado anteriormente para una posible pelea.  
¿Acaso lo que veía era un tributo a punto de morir? ¿Sería alguna trampa del Capitolio? No lo sé. Lo que sí tenía claro es que no pensaba huir, me enfrentaría a lo que estuviese tras ese árbol.

Di unos pasos más al frente y me detuve esperando a que saliese alguien o algo a atacarme, se trató de un algo. De lejos podría parecer una persona... a la que acaba de atropellar un camión. Tenía un aspecto dejado, sus ropas estaban harapientas y tenía la cara desfigurada por completo, con cortes y sangre por todas partes. Tenía una actitud bastante agresiva, parecía no percatarse de mi presencia, a excepción de cuando me movía, era entonces cuando enloquecía y daba golpes al aire, imagino que tratando de buscarme.

No le iba a dejar tiempo a que acabase conmigo, eso estaba claro, así que apunte a su cabeza y disparé; la flecha colisionó contra su cráneo, pero el extraño enemigo seguía en pie. Entonces de un salto se abalanzó sobre mí, me tumbó al suelo sin darme tiempo a cargar otra flecha, y la que tenía clavada en la cabeza me daba en la frente. Intercambiamos golpes hasta que me lo conseguí quitar de encima, me levanté y me dispuse a propinarle una patada en la cabeza, pero no parecía surtir efecto, como si no fuese capaz de recibir dolor. Me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejando una estela de hedor impregnada en mi pómulo, que no tardó en amoratarse. Le devolví el golpe y otros dos, él me cogió por el cuello y me levantó en peso, el aire entraba cada vez con más dificultad en mis pulmones. Intenté darle golpes en el costado con las piernas, pero él no me soltaba, e incluso me zarandeó más hasta que sus brazos se cansaron y me lanzó contra un árbol. Mi espalda se acomodó a la forma del tronco antes de caer al suelo sin apenas consciencia.

De mi mochila cayó el cuchillo que me lanzó Chrysta, me aferré a él y traté de clavárselo, no me fijé muy bien donde, solo sé que evitó mi ataque y aprovechó para doblar mi brazo. Varias punzadas de dolor se apoderaron de mí, no sentía el brazo, sino un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo y una sensación amarga en la boca pero no podía permitirme fallar, el precio era la muerte. Me levanté a regañadientes e introduje el cuchillo varias veces en su pecho, luego un par de cortes y volví a introducir el cuchillo, pero esta vez en su cabeza, así hasta que dejó de moverse.  
¡Maldita sea! Casi me mata. ¿Qué diablos tienen pensado para estos Juegos? ¿Acaso pretender que muramos todos? Por lo que veo no ponen mucho entusiasmo en otorgar un ganador a los Juegos...

* * *

**Después de un parón vacacional, volvemos a la carga. ¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Chrysta**_

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, o al menos eso me lo pareció a mi cuando alguien me sacudió el hombro, sacándome de un sueño intranquilo en el que me hallaba sumida. Como acto reflejo, eché mano al cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón, mientras que abría los ojos de golpe, temiendo que quizás hubiera pasado algo y fuera necesario atacar. Era consciente de que en la arena el descanso se trataba casi de un lujo que en muchas ocasiones nos quedaba vedado; era algo de lo que mejor recordaba de mis anteriores Juegos.

Me incorporé, constatando así que el que me había despertado era Gold, que parecía haber sido el último que había tenido que montar guardia, aunque bajo mi punto de vista, no era una tarea demasiado necesaria. Teniendo en cuenta que la noche no había sido especialmente fresca dentro de los muros de aquella prisión ruinosa, todos habíamos acabado echándonos a dormir al aire libre, medio ocultos por los suministros de la pila que habíamos construido. Habíamos echado a suerte los turnos y si mal no recordaba, el tributo del 1 había sido el que tenía que pasar la mitad de la noche en vela, vigilando por si alguien venía a intentar asaltarnos.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―inquirí. Para mí que alguien me despertara en el estadio solo era anuncio de malos problemas.

―No ha pasado nada, todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo ―fue la respuesta ―Simplemente ya ha despuntado el día y hay que empezar a divertirse ―añadió con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra, la cual de devolví un tanto desganada. Claro, los profesionales siempre veían las primeras etapas de los Juegos casi como un mero entretenimiento, donde cazaban a los tributos más débiles hasta que solo quedaban unos pocos, momento en el cual se solían volver unos contra otros, dando paso así a la competición más dura. Aunque a fe de ser sincera, me daba la impresión de que este año quizás no fuera tan simple como en otras ocasiones; teniendo en cuenta que los tributos que estaban allá afuera no eran niños asustados que intentaban sobrevivir como podían, sino asesinos de otras ediciones, muchos de ellos ganadores incluso, que sabían mucho mejor como salir airosos de alguna emboscada que nosotros pudiéramos tenderles. Estaba claro que si quería salir viva de esta arena, iba a tener que desplegar todo mi ingenio y comenzar a ser imprevisible.

Me estiré como un gato, reordenando mis armas antes de abandonar el pequeño hueco entre dos cajas que había tomado como lugar de descanso. Reconté mis flechas, comprobé la cuerda del arco, reorganicé mis cuchillos y solo entonces me permití ponerme en pie y acercarme al pequeño corrillo que los demás profesionales habían formado, sentados en el suelo y pasándose trozos de carne en conserva: el desayuno.

Silk y Seaview me hicieron un hueco entre ellas, y me dejé caer en el sitio, tomando el trozo de comida que Tristan me lanzó. Clove, por su parte, mordisqueaba hurañamente su trozo de carne, mirando hacia el suelo, como perdida en sus pensamientos. No me fiaba mucho de ella, de hecho, interiormente, había llegado a la decisión de que, cuando le tocara el turno de montar guardia, me mantendría despierta para evitar alguna desagradable sorpresa cortesía de ella.

―Bueno, ya estamos todos ―comentó Seaview cuando Gold también hubo tomado asiento y comenzó a comer ―Creo que nos encontraremos en común acuerdo con respecto a lo que debemos hacer a continuación, ¿no? Salir ahí fuera y limpiar el campo.

Todos asentimos en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra al respecto. La idea de que tocaba salir a matar de nuevo era algo inculcado en nuestro pensamiento, aunque en mi caso más que nada por el simple hecho de que temía que, tras estar demasiadas horas sin una sola muerte, la audiencia se aburriera y los Vigilantes decidieran mandarnos mutos para entretener a los espectadores. Había aprendido a temer a esas criaturas, de modo que no pensaba poner objeciones a todo lo que se estaba acordando.

―¿Ha habido algún cañonazo durante la noche? ―inquirió Clove, terminando de comerse su porción de carne.

―Solo uno ―respondió Gold ―Un número muy bajo, en mi opinión.

Silk y yo cruzamos una mirada de soslayo, como evocando al mismo tiempo un día, muchos años atrás, en un estadio helado, donde la tranquilidad de la primera noche fue seguida de un sangriento ataque de un muto contra la tributo del 4, a la que le había tocado montar guardia.

―Bueno, ya estamos nosotros para darle emoción ―habló Tristan, con un cierto tono petulante. El tributo del 1 le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, mientras que el del 2 alzaba las cejas como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera más importante que el tiempo que pudiera hacer dentro de unos días.

―¿Entonces, qué toca hacer ahora? ―Silk se puso en pie, ya terminado su desayuno, y sacó una de sus hachas casi con cariño ―¿Salir a que nuestras armas prueben sangre? ¿A dónde, al bosque?

―¿A qué otro sitio vamos a ir? ―señaló Seaview ―Si mal no recuerdo, fuimos los únicos que tomamos la dirección de la cárcel al salir de la Cornucopia.

―Supongo que entonces, toca irse de excursión ―dije mientras que imitaba a la chica del 1, levantándome del suelo ―¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con la comida y los suministros? No podemos dejarlos sin vigilancia o los demás vendrán a tomar lo que quieran.

Mis palabras fueron recibidas con un breve silencio, quizás porque todos queríamos salir a buscar a los demás, y nadie quedarse a algo tan aburrido como vigilar los víveres. Pero claro, todos sabíamos también que dependíamos de esos suministros, dado que eran los que sabíamos con seguridad que eran comestibles. Puede que en el bosque o dentro mismo de la cárcel, hubiera más lugares donde conseguir comida, pero sería un riesgo a correr. ¿Y si por un casual solo había bayas que a la larga resultaban venenosas? No me hacía ninguna ilusión acabar pereciendo por comer algo indebido.

―He preparado una pequeña trampa con la red que me encontré ayer dentro de una de las mochilas ―Seaview cortó el hilo de mis funestos pensamientos ―Cualquiera que se acerque a los suministros desde el bosque acabará cayendo en ella ―añadió bajando la voz.

―Pero aun así, ¿qué pasa con la zona que da a la cárcel? ―preguntó Clove con cierto tono incisivo.

―De ese lado me he encargado yo ―señaló Gold con una macabra sonrisa ―Ya veréis el pequeño regalito que he dejado para el que quiera tomar alguno de nuestros suministros.

―Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ―repuso Silk, comentario que fue puesto en práctica por todos. Preparamos una mochila individual para cada uno; todas con el mismo contenido: comida, agua y algunas vendas y medicinas por si eran necesarias, y una vez equipados, abandonamos el patio donde habíamos pernoctado, saliendo por un agujero en el muro que rodeaba el edificio a la explanada donde se encontraba la Cornucopia.

―¿Pero qué…? ―se le escapó a Gold cuando hubo salido a la misma.

Puede que el comentario del chico fuera el más acertado ante lo que veíamos. El suelo de la zona parecía haber sido excavado, dado que se veían montoncitos de tierra en torno a las placas en las cuales habíamos sido lanzados a la arena. Pareciera como si alguien hubiera estado rebuscando algo en torno a las mismas, viendo la cantidad de hoyos que se podían vislumbrar. No eran muy profundos, así que fuera lo que fuese que hubieran buscado, no debía de estar demasiado oculto.

―Las minas ―masculló Clove ―Han desenterrado las minas.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó su compañero de distrito, alzando las cejas.

―Durante mis Juegos, el tributo del 3 hizo algo parecido; las desenterró y las reactivó, volviendo a esconderlas.

―¿Queda vivo alguien del 3? ―formulé la pregunta debido a que no recordaba bien todos los rostros de anoche en el cielo. Sabía con seguridad que el chico estaba muerto dado que lo maté yo misma, pero no sabía mucho sobre su compañera; de hecho no le había prestado atención.

―Nyxia ―murmuró Gold con tono sombrío ―Esto ha sido cosa suya.

―¿Nyxia? ―dijimos Silk, Seaview y yo a la vez.

―Es la chica del 3 ―respondió el tributo del 1 ―Ganó los Juegos anteriores a los míos usando una táctica un tanto peculiar: desenterró las minas de la Cornucopia, las reactivó y las usó para separar a los tributos que iban agrupados en alianza, de tal modo que acabaran desperdigados por diferentes lados del estadio. Entonces ella los mataba individualmente. Se rumoreaba que estaba loca ―añadió bajando la voz.

―¿Y cómo es que no la reclutaste como aliada? ―le espetó Tristan ―Si sabías que era tan dura habría sido una buena incorporación.

―Yo no pienso aliarme con alguien que perfectamente puede clavarme un cuchillo mientras duermo ―fue la rotunda respuesta.

Forcé a mis neuronas a recordar a aquella chica, Nyxia. No le había echado mucha cuenta durante los entrenamientos, pero sí creía haberme fijado en ella; creía que era una chica pálida de cabello corto, aunque no estaba muy segura.

―¿Y ahora, qué? ―dijo Silk ―Sabemos que puede haber minas por cualquier sitio, pero no podemos resignarnos a quedarnos en la misma zona.

―Creo que no queda otra que arriesgarse ―señalé, tomando el arco y colocando una flecha en el mismo ―Tendremos que ir con los ojos abiertos y confiar en la suerte.

* * *

A pesar de que habíamos ido con pies de plomo, temiendo activar alguna de las minas de Nyxia, lo cierto es que pasó el mediodía y cayó la tarde sin que diéramos con ninguna de ellas… ni con ningún tributo. El bosque parecía desierto, como si todos los jugadores se hubieran escondido al vernos llegar, armados hasta los dientes. Quizás esperaran que la trampa que aquella chica había colocado nos matara, o tal vez simplemente estaban demasiado asustados por eso mismo como para atreverse a salir de donde estuvieran escondidos.

Sin embargo, aquella calma no dejaba de escamarme. Era consciente de que el estadio tenía un tamaño considerable, pero la mitad de los tributos aún continuábamos vivos; de modo que bien podrían salirnos al paso.

La luz del día comenzaba a declinar ya, cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro cubierto de hojarasca, tan tranquilo y vacío como lo demás. Casi con cierto aburrimiento, me dispuse a seguir caminando, cuando de buenas a primeras, una sonora explosión me lanzó por los aires, yendo a aterrizar contra un nudoso tronco que se incrustó en mi espalda, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Me zumbaban los oídos, pero pude percibir nuevas explosiones, que llenaban el aire de tierra y restos de hojas. Alguien debería haber pisado una de las minas, ¿pero quién?

Me puse en pie como pude, recordando las palabras de Tristan. Nyxia usaba las minas para separar a las alianzas y luego matar a los tributos de uno en uno, y por lo que él había dicho, esto llevaba su firma. Quizás estuviera rondando por la zona, agazapada en cualquier rincón, lista para salir a matar como una serpiente venenosa.

Me parapeté contra el árbol, tensando el arco, lista para disparar. El polvo de la explosión no me dejaba ver mucho, pero lamentablemente no tenía armas de corto alcance, y aunque las tuviera, no sabía usarlas.

Escuché un rumor de pasos a mis espaldas, y pude ver como una figura delgada corría entre el polvo, a un ritmo realmente rápido. ¿Sería ella? No lo dudé ni un segundo y solté la cuerda, aunque la silueta al parecer debió escuchar el proyectil, pues se giró y clavó en mi unos enormes ojos castaños, enmarcados por un irregular pelo corto.

Pude comprobar en esos momentos que los rumores sobre la locura de Nyxia que Gold había mencionado eran ciertos. Había un cierto aire desquiciado en sus enormes ojos, y en su rostro inexpresivo. Clavó la mirada en mi arco, y una sonrisa codiciosa se extendió por sus finos labios.

―Un regalo ―dijo en un susurro bajo, echando mano de un largo objeto que llevaba al costado. ¿Una espada? No, era más pequeña que una de esas armas, pero más larga que un cuchillo convencional. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba claro que Nyxia iba a usarlo en mí, y no tenía ganar de comprobar si era tan creativa matando como preparando sus trampas.

Me lancé al suelo casi instintivamente, justo a tiempo de sentir pasar por encima de mi cabeza la pequeña espada de la tributo del 3, la cual se incrustó con sonoridad en el tronco del árbol. Tenía que intentar reunirme con los demás y acabar con ella, pero me daba miedo que hubiera preparado más minas para cortar cualquier tentativa de evasión. La visibilidad era demasiado mala como para atreverme a usar mis armas contra ella; ya había perdido una flecha. De estar en una zona despejada, podría haberla matado de un tiro, pero con tanto polvo en suspensión era complicado ver a dos palmos de distancia.

Repté por el suelo con toda la rapidez que pude, deseando que la suciedad del ambiente me sirviera como protección. Nyxia estaba sujeta a los mismos límites que yo, y confiaba en que, de seguir por el suelo, no pudiera verme.

Apreté los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de toser, entrando entre unos matorrales donde el aire parecía más limpio. En cuanto los dejé atrás, me incorporé, comenzando a correr con todas mis fuerzas en la dirección por la que creía haber venido. Si los demás habían tenido algo de sentido común, habrían hecho lo mismo, ¿no? Pero por otro lado, me sabía mal correr, dejando atrás a mi alianza, aunque sabía que si daba media vuelta volvería a caer en las garras de Nyxia.

Me detuve una fracción de segundo, poniendo en orden mis ideas, cuando de buenas a primeras sentí un dolor lacerante en la pierna, justo a la altura de la pantorrilla. Bajé los ojos, viendo como alguien había lanzado un hacha contra la misma; aunque la resistente goma de mi bota había evitado que el arma me cercenara la extremidad.

―Mierda ―mascullé, tomando otra flecha, aunque mis dedos no llegaron a alcanzarla. Una pesada mole cayó sobre mí, aplastándome contra el suelo. Me revolví, intentando conseguir el tiempo suficiente para tomar un cuchillo, pero algo me golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviera negro por un instante. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor mientras que alzaba las manos, tratando de clavar las uñas en lo que fuera, tratando de defenderme como pudiera.

Mis dedos se clavaron en algo duro y un tanto viscoso, cuyo tacto me resulto bastante repulsivo. Sin embargo, un alentador grito de dolor me hizo seguir ejerciendo presión, sintiendo como parte del peso que me aplastaba contra el suelo cedía y lograba incorporarme, viendo a mi atacante.

Era la chica de pelo castaño claro del 7, Willow si mal no recordaba. Se tapaba los ojos con las manos y comprendí, horrorizada, donde habían ido a clavarse mis uñas. Durante un segundo, me sentí realmente asqueada de lo que había hecho, recordando como a Jack, mi compañero de distrito en mis otros Juegos, le habían hecho algo similar unos mutos. Pero entonces me recordé a mí misma que Willow intentaría matarme de nuevo en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, y no podía permitirme ni un segundo de flaqueza. Había logrado escapar de la loca del 3, pero estaba claro que si quería librarme de Willow, tendría que matarla.

La tributo, sin apartar una mano de su rostro, volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, dejando olvidadas sus hachas. Quizás confiara en liquidarme usando sus manos, y algo me decía que ese era precisamente su plan. Traté de incorporarme, para poder obtener una cierta distancia a la que disparar, pero mi pierna herida flaqueó, haciéndome caer contra el suelo. Rodé sobre mí misma, justo a tiempo de esquivar las manos de la tributo, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos se ciñeron en torno a la cola de caballo que recogía mi pelo, y esto pareció ser suficiente para ella, pues tiró de la misma con saña, arrastrándome como si fuera un saco.

Contorsioné mi cuerpo como pude, consiguiendo rozar con mis dedos el mango de un cuchillo, sacándolo del interior de mi chaqueta y lanzando un tajo a ciegas a los dedos que me sostenían el pelo. La presión cedió y conseguí revolverme bajo sus manos, poniéndome por fin de pie y adoptando la postura agazapada que usaba cuando iba a lanzar un cuchillo. Apunté a su garganta, alcé el brazo y lancé.

Willow parecía haber recuperado algo la visión, pues se giró con gracilidad, evitando mi tiro. Pescó el arma, que descansaba sobre el suelo casi olvidada, y clavó en mí su ojo intacto, tirando contra mi persona mi propia arma. Me hice a un lado, evitándola pero cayendo demasiado cerca de ella, que aprovechó para hundirme sus nudillos en el estómago, haciendo que me encorvara sobre mí misma, jadeando en busca de aire. Durante unos segundos temí que fuera a vomitar, lo que me haría vulnerable a la chica, pudiéndome matar cuando estuviera dominada por las arcadas, pero por suerte mi cuerpo pareció recomponerse. No pude pensar más que en lanzarme sobre ella, en matarla de una vez, y eso hice, aunque quizás demasiado pronto. Mi rival consiguió sacar un rústico cuchillo de su cinturón, y tuve el tiempo justo de hacerme a un lado para evitar que me cortara el cuello; aunque un dolor lacerante en la mejilla me hizo saber que mi rostro había sido alcanzado.

Sentí el calor de la sangre fluyendo por la misma, mientras que con rabia le daba un puñetazo a la altura de cuello, haciendo que soltara el aire de un golpe. No dejé que se revolviera, simplemente le apreté el cuello con fuerza, asfixiándola, mientras que con la otra mano extraía un nuevo cuchillo y lo clavaba en su pecho, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Solo me detuve cuando escuché el sonido del cañonazo. Willow ya estaba muerta… y al parecer, había sido la única. Mi alianza seguía viva.

Me puse en pie, gimiendo de dolor. El hecho de simplemente sostener mi peso era un suplicio para mi pierna, la cual parecía bastante tocada. Mordiéndome el labio, rebusqué las vendas en mi mochila, haciendo un precario vendaje en torno a la herida. Respecto a mi mejilla no podría hacer mucho, simplemente dejarlo sangrar y confiar en que parara.

Di unos cuantos pasos, pero acabé de nuevo en el suelo. Alcé los ojos al cielo, viendo asustada como los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían. Pronto sonaría el himno, y yo estaba en el bosque, sola, herida. Quizás esto era lo que pretendía Nyxia, debilitarnos para luego acabar con nosotros uno a uno, sin apenas mancharse las manos.

Me aferré a un árbol, jadeando de dolor. Estaba agotada, pero tenía que intentar volver al campamento, o de lo contrario iba a tener complicado sobrevivir.


End file.
